Ritān To Himitsu
by Aoi uzu
Summary: Tras un accidente en el que sus compañeros salen lastimados, Rin decide aceptar la oferta de ir a Gehena. Tras 5 años de aucencia este vulve, pero tras el la calamidad se avecina. Rin oculta mas de lo que deja a la vista.No dice mas de lo que sabe. ¿una hija?,¿una esposa?,¿un nuevo rey?,¿que mas escondes Rin? -volvi por dos razones...y tu eres una de ellas Yukio...- LEER N/A PORFA!
1. Prologo:Adios

**Bueno…este fic ya esta publicado a nombre de otra cuenta, la cual por razones que desconozco ya no se me posible entrar por lo cual ya no pude seguir publicando.**

**Ahora regreso con la misma historia pero un poco más cambiada y corregida en su totalidad así mismo me disculpo con los que se tomaron la molestia de seguir mi historia. Gracias.**

**Chapter:1 capitulo :1**

**Summary: rin se va a gehena por un incidente y ahora vuelve 4 años después con varios secretos y una venganza de por medio**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama .**

* * *

**ADIOS…**

**"Por que tenemos que decir adiós? Por que las cosas con un principio tienen un final?"**

* * *

-¡RIIINNN,DETENNTEE !-se oían los gritos de desesperación de Yukio Okumura provenientes de las instalaciones de la cruz verdadera

-¡NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE!- había mas gritos derivados de Yukio todos los compañeros de rin gritando su nombre tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, la desesperación era palpable en el ambiente los sollozos de Shiemi no fueron lo suficiente como para hacer entrar a rin en razón como en otras ocasiones, esta vez era algo diferente…

_FLAS BACK_

_Como siempre rin se había quedado dormido en la clase de su hermano (no es como si fuera la única clase en la que hace)pero este sueño era diferente a los otros Satán aprovecho el momento en el que rin era mas vulnerable que mejor que en sus propios sueños._

* * *

_***MENTE DE RIN***_

_-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿ Qué pasa aquí?-_

_-¿ay alguien aquí?-rin estaba desorientado no sabia donde se encontraba como si fuera invocada suaves susurros se oían a lo lejos, susurros que lo llamaban _

_-__**ven.-**_

_**-sígueme.-**_

_**- Rin-**_

_**-Rin...ven a mí-**_

_**-Rin ...ven...no te resista... ven sígueme-**__esos apenas perceptibles susurros se oían cada vez mas lejanos por lo que Rin decidió seguir esa voz que ciertamente le atraía, corría sin rumbo fijo por pasillos eternamente largos (oh así los veía el)hasta que se topo con una puerta -*seguramente aquí se encuentra el dueño de esa voz*- pensó al ver que la voz lo había guiado hacia una puerta gigantesca, cuando se preparaba para abrir la gigantesca puerta el susurro se volvió una voz madura y escalofriante que rin conocía bien._

_-Satán-dijo con veneno en las palabras y apretando los puños hasta casi hacerse daño._

_**-Rin es hora de que vuelvas al lugar al que perteneces… ya nos has hecho esperar mucho ¿sabes?…te has resistido a tu verdad a tu verdadero ser no tienes por que seguir resistiendo…y negando tu verdadera forma …regresa a tu verdadero hogar…a…gehena.**_

_Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de esas palabras, sabia que esas palabras tenían algo de verdad ya que desde hace mucho había estado peleando internamente con su otro yo, que quería tomar el control definitivo de los dos__le costaba resistirse__a su lado demoniaco que poco a poco ganaba terreno en su mente y corazón, pero no iba a dejar que esos motivos los perturbasen después de procesar con sumo cuidado las palabras dichas por el rey de los demonios, su cuerpo se movió por si solo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás solo logro articular unos dificultosos "no", su voz temblaba se sentía indefenso no sabia porque, sentía miedo…y eso solo lo hizo enojar._

_- __**¿Por qué tienes miedo?... No pareces tu jajaja…-**__otra vez esa macabra e insípida voz "¡como se atrevía a reírse de el!"Esa maldita voz lo empezaba a irritar sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza y su debate mental no le ayudaba mucho, y otra vez esa escalofriante voz resonó por todo el lugar _

_-__**vamos que esperas déjalo salir y ven a mi… nadie aquí te quiere cerca... todos te tienen miedo ven conmigo y todo será diferente…ven- **_

_**-**__calla…-dijo en voz queda y se volvía a oír esa voz que repetía lo mismo._

_**-ven**__-_

_-calla-_

_Volvió a repetir en casi susurro, Rin ya no aguanto oír esa molesta voz y…exploto… dejo salir sus llamas sin importarle que pasaba a su alrededor pero…¿era un sueño?¿no__**? **__Al menos eso creía el…_

_-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-y como si fuera un golpe lanzo una gran acumulación de llamas en dirección de donde venia aquella voz y así es como su batalla empezaba con un enemigo invisible._

_**-…Es hora de que abras los ojos…**_

* * *

_***FUERA DE LA MENTE DE RIN**__*_

_Yukio escribía unas cuantas oraciones en el pizarrón cundo escucho unos sonoros gritos de alerta de sus alumnos _

_-¡YUKI-CHAN CUIDADO!-_

_-¡Okumura-sensei!, !cúbrase!-Yukio actuó de manera automática cayendo al suelo logrando esquivar aquel misterioso proyectil cuando abrió los ojos un poco aturdido vio un gran agujero en la pared con llamas alrededor y no cualquieras si no llamas azules "Rin" fue lo único que paso por su mente cuando se dio vuelta todo fue tan rápido que le costo procesarlo con rapidez, todos se encontraban puesto en posición defensiva apuntando a un blanco en especifico ,después movió unos cuantos grados su cabeza y ahí estaba lo que temía, rin se encontraba rodeado de llamas y con la mirada perdida como si se hubiera quedado mirando a un punto de la nada pero con una expresión en la cara que no indicaba nada bueno era la misma que aquella vez cuando se salió de control en la batalla con Amaimon pero había algo diferente se veía cansado y ¿triste?_

_-¿Qué demonios? -_

_Fue la única palabra que Yukio logro articular por la sorpresa -¡Rin que estas hacien…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Shura se encontraba sometiéndolo con el anillo que se encontraba en su cola rin soltó un desgarrador grito que helo a los presentes_

_-¡Ahhhh!-rin se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza como si de eso dependiera su vida, clavando con desesperación las uñas lastimándose así mismo, y el anillo de su cola solo lo aumentaba la fuerza debido a los conjuros cada vez mas elevados de la mayor de los presentes._

_ante la mirada atónita de todos los expectantes Rin se quejaba nuevamente solo que con un grito mas fuerte y aun mas desgarrador que es anterior a lo que todos solamente atinaron a taparse los oídos con las dos manos, cuando los gritos de dolor disminuyeron a simples jadeos todos miraban expectantes y horrorizados con la escena, Rin se encontraba hincado rodeado de rebeldes llamas azules con sangre saliendo a cada momento de su boca y nariz y además parecía llorar lagrimas de sangre, seguramente esa era la peor imagen que podían tener de su amigo._

* * *

_***MENTE DE RIN***_

_**-Jaja a un eres muy débil para hacerme frente, pero no te preocupes ven conmigo y yo te enseñare a **_

_**Controlar esos poderes que se parecen tanto a los míos, vamos solo tienes que regresar a gehena-**__rin yacía en es suelo jadeante ya que el maldito sello de shura hizo efecto en el de manera inesperada y Satán aprovecho para atacarlo _

_-Vamos no me ...hagas... Reír…- apenas y podía hablar le costaba aceptar que ese simple contraataque lo dejo muy lastimado_

_-__**vamos hijo mío te espera una mejor vida en Gehena-**_

_Rin le contesto con puro enojo-¿!Es que acaso tienes mierda en los oídos!?,¡dije que no!-_

_- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!- por puro instinto lanzo lamas a la nada en todas direcciones sin saber que lo que pasaba afuera de su mente._

_Fin flash back._

* * *

***FUERA DE LA MENTE DE RIN***

Todos estaban estupefactos ante las palabras que decía un cansado y jadeante Rin, estaban helados, Yukio se quedo petrificado no sabia que hacer, no sabia que le pasaba a su hermano que quería decir con "¡Sal de mi cabeza!",

Esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza

"acaso un demonio lo estaba atacando en donde era mas vulnerable "

Algo hizo que Yukio volviera de sus divagaciones mentales cuando vio que Rin lanzaba llamas a diestra y siniestra como tratando de darle a algo, las llamas parecían tener mente propia ya que cada una le dio a uno de sus compañeros de clase, claro que no los quemo solo se estrellaban enfrente de ellos causando una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo a mas de uno salir volando y hacerlo estrellarse con un mueble o en el peor de los casos chocar contra la pared dejándolos así fuera de combate.

Yukio se concentraba por mantener el equilibrio cuando lo logro llamo la atención de los pocos que lograron recuperarse de inesperado ataque, con precaución se acerco a ellos y les hablo con tono serio

- Esta siendo atacado por algo…desde su mente -estas palabras los sorprendieron, Shura con todo inquisidor hablo

-¡no jodas!,¡ como pudo pasar esto!-

Yukio solo se remetió a ordenarse los lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz y le contesto lo mejor que pudo

-Lo ataco mientras dormía... bien se sabe que todos somos mas frágiles mientras dormimos ,por lo que debo suponer que así fue como paso, lo supuse por lo que grito. Ustedes se debieron dar cuenta cuando lo dijo el "sal de mi cabeza" -

Con esa ultima afirmación ellos cayeron en cuenta de lo que Yukio decía podía ser posible, pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por otro grito de Rin

-¡AH! ¡ Sal de mi maldita cabeza!-

-¡sal!-este frenético comenzó a estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo y a retorcerse

¡Te dije que no!-

-¡Satan!-

Ese nombre dejo helados de pies a cabeza ahora era cierto, Rin no solo era atacado por un demonio y no por un simple demonio sino por el rey de estos, lo siguiente que paso, fue que Rin dio un ultimo grito y se dejo caer rendido en el calcinado y ensangrentado suelo, y consecuentemente extinguiendo la llamas que lo rodeaban ,después de tal espectáculo Yukio y Suguro corrieron hacia Rin para darle auxilio en vista que le costaba —y mas que evidente—parecía hasta el dolerle el respirar.

* * *

***DIAS DESPUES ***

Rin se encontraba en su habitación con un tubo para que pudiera respirar y otros aparatos para monitorear su estado físico su estado era deplorable a todos se les hizo extraño el hecho de que no se hubiera recuperado inmediatamente como en otras ocasiones. ¿Qué había de diferente?, eso se lo preguntaban todos , el suceso ocurrido en la escuela se le oculto por completo al vaticano ya que si se llegaran a enterar matarían a Rin.

Yukio y todos los demás también se recuperaban de sus heridas ,gracias a dios todos había resultado con heridas leves nada paso de: rasguños o torceduras, Yukio resulto un poco peor ya que se fracturo su brazo derecho —cuando cayo al suelo por esquivar el ataque de Rin—.

Este día Yukio decidió volver temprano a departamento que compartía con su gemelo para cuidar de el, cuando entro lo único que pudo hacer fue ver con una mueca de tristeza en su cara al ver el estado de su hermano mayor

-*que rayos pasaba por que no te recuperas *-en ese mismo instante noto pequeños espasmos que hacia el cuerpo de su hermano rápidamente se movió hasta quedar a los pies de la cama. Le miro con detenimiento, viro su vista a todos los aparatos que se encontraban a su alrededor

-*esta alterado*-

Pronto volvió su mirada a su hermano mayor y pego un salto hacia atrás sorprendido. Rin había abierto los ojos de repente, asustando y haciendo retroceder al menor, Yukio se acerco rápidamente a Rin quien se estaba ahogando con el tubo que tenia en la boca (cabe decir que estos "dichosos" tubos se meten por la boca pasando por la garganta y mas abajo) que intentaba quitarse desesperadamente con ambas manos pero no podía ya que lo tenia pegado a la cara, Yukio llego en su auxilio retirando es "dichoso" tubo de su boca con gran rapidez y agilidad dándole así la oportunidad de respirar por si mismo otra vez

-Nii-san... ¿te encuentras bien? - fue lo primero que Yukio pudo preguntar pero se detuvo cuando sintió el aura asesina que Rin irradiaba en ese mismo instante, este lo miro y lo único que dijo fue -¡Maldito cuatro ojo como se te ocurre meterme eso en la garganta! ¡Que no ves que me pude haber ahogado! ¡Y ADEM….- los gritos de Rin fueron interrumpidos por que Yukio se le lanzo y lo abrazo haciendo que rin tambaleara

-Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san, ¡pensé que nunca mas despertarías! -Yukio lloraba como en los viejos tiempos a lo que Rin solo correspondió al abrazo aun adolorido (ya que este despierto y levantado no significa que este recuperado totalmente)pronto sintió su cuerpo adormecerse, estaba temblando y hizo una mueca de dolor que no paso por alto para su hermano ,ya después de haber detenido repentinamente el llanto Yukio se limpio las lagrimas y le señalo o mas bien le ordeno autoritariamente que se volviera a recostar lo que Rin solo respondió

-"_no me trates como un niño pequeño mama preucupona"- _Yukio al oír es frase se alegro ya que todo indicaba que Rin ya se encontraba mejor, pero Rin detuvo su caminar hacia la cama cuando observo el yeso de Yukio que parecía estar escondiéndolo para que no lo viera pero sus esfuerzos por esconderlo fueron inútiles Rin volteo y le pregunto con mirada y semblante serio (Rin en modo hermano mayor )

-¿que te paso en la mano?-

Yukio se puso nervioso esperaba que no se diera cuenta como explicarle que fue el no hacerlo sentir culpable-¿eh? ¿De que hablas ? - pregunto de modo inocente como si no entendiera la obvia razón por la que su Nii-san preguntaba el motivo de su herida

-Yukio no te hagas el tonto conmigo es inútil que lo sigas ocultando es muy obvio, idiota- definitivamente Rin se estaba enojando y eso no era bueno, así que Yukio se resigno y le contesto algo temeroso -fuiste tu -bisbiseó despacito tanto que Rin no escucho

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche, repítelo-

Yukio resoplo con fuerza y agarro valor de quien sabe donde y le volvió a contestar con un tono mas fuerte - fuiste tu Nii-sa… durante mi clase tus llamas se salieron de control y empezaste a atacar …-hizo una pausa. solo miraba el rostro de su hermano mostraba una mas que esperada incomprensión- prosiguió- tus llamas nos empezaron a atacar a todos …por suerte nadie salió gravemente herido el único que se fracturo algo soy yo… pero no te preocupes nadie esta enojado contigo, en cambio se preocuparon por ti por que resultaste ser el mas dañado de todos…-hizo nuevamente otra pausa al ver el rostro de Rin que mostraba tristeza y decepción de si mismo estaba enojado consigo mismo, iba a hablar otra vez pero rin lo interrumpió tenia la voz quebrada

-en…tonces… los..Ataques que lanzaba … en mi sueño… también los afecto a ustedes- no soporto mas, sus piernas le flaqueaban su vista se nublaba y lo único que vio fue a Yukio acercándose a el gritando su nombre

-*soy un peligro para todos *-

-*Me tengo que marchar de aquí antes de que sea tarde y pase lo inevitable*-

-*¿Pero a donde…?*

-*Creo que el único lugar que me queda es ese al que me negado ir por tanto tiempo…*-

-*Si para ya no lastimar a mis amigos tengo que entregarme a Satán lo are *-

-*creo que le facilitare la vida a Yukio y los demás si yo me voy…*

-…-

* * *

***MAS TARDE* **

Rin se encontraba caminado por el bosque de la cruz verdadera con solo espada en mano, detuvo su caminar en un lugar un poco despejado de arboles, para después comenzar a hablar

-ya estoy aquí-

Un pequeño temblor, sacudió la zona; para después darle paso a lo que seria su transporte para ya no regresar. La puerta hacia Gehena. Era igual a como la recordaba, la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con esta no le traía precisamente bellos recuerdos.

Era de un tamaña considerable, con sus bordes dorados, grotescos ojos que parpadeaban con dispareja sincronía para terminar el para nada confiable "centro" de la misma, parecía — a su parecer— una piscina de sangre hirviendo con una , Rin dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al pie de la grotesca "puerta" estaba a punto de dar el ultimo paso cuando escucho esa voz escalofriante que tan bien conoce

-**Vamos por que te detienes solo un paso mas y todo estará bien- **le animo a terminar el trayecto

**-No me digas, ¿que te arrepentiste?- **comento con burla

Más Rin no contesto de inmediato, solo volteo la mirada hacia la atrás y contesto:

-No es eso solo que … se podía decir que me estoy despidiendo de todo esto…- los ruidos lejanos de personas que conocía se acercaban con rapidez. Pero el sabe que no lo lograran.

-Adiós… Assiah…adiós Yukio ….adiós amigos gracias por se tan buenos con migo- y con estas ultimas palabras se sitio en medio de la puerta de gehena y fue absorbido poco a poco mientras daba una ultima mirada a su hogar, para después ser absorbido por completo y que la puerta se extinguiera en conjunto con llamas azules .

COMTINUARA….

* * *

N/A:¿LES GUSTO?, es muy corto si...pero es solo el prologo... los siguientes capitulos va a ser ¿un poco mas largos?, no lo se. por que alparecer mi imaginacion solo da para 5000 o 6000 palabras XD. pero bueno a partir del capitulo 5 tratare de publicar cada dos semanas y puede que antes ya que se acercan las vacaciones, pero bueno solo espero que la señora imaginacion no se le ocurra irse de vacaciones tambien ¬¬

ACEPTO CRITICAS ,PERO NO SEAN MALOS

Ya Ne!

REVIEW?


	2. El Regreso, 5 Años Despues

**Hola! Nuevo Día!, Nuevo capitulo! 0o0 espero se de su agrado! A mi me gusto como quedo como siempre capitulo corto u-u lo siento por eso pero que le voy a hacer ¿verdad?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen Bla, Bla. Le pertenecen a Kazue Kato-sensei. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama nada más…**

* * *

**"Vuelvo donde deje mi vida Mi karma, mi alma y mi agonía, Vuelvo como un ave mas crecida. Vuelvo como un ave grande, De vuelta a su pequeño nido"**

* * *

**5 años después…**

Las puertas de Gehena se abrían lentamente dándole de nuevo a el..., de nueva cuenta una vista que había extrañado por tantos años volver a ver

-Que bueno es volver, hacia años que no veía algo tan colorido- ríe para sus adentros por su "GRAN" chiste pero esa sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro cambio a uno mas serio al darse cuenta que no estaba solo rápidamente se cierra la puerta que lo trajo a su antiguo hogar da un increíble salto que lo manda lejos de ahí para solo decir en voz baja

-Aun no es el momento- después de huir de la escena, al poco tiempo llega un pequeño grupo de 7 exorcistas comandados por Yukio quien se veía mas maduro físicamente y portaba su clásico traje de exorcista, los demás venían con su traje oficial también todos se vean —acepto shura—muy cambiados físicamente ya que tenían 20 años, acepto por shura con alrededor de unos 30 y se seguía viendo igual.

Bon tenía el pelo mas corto; pero elegante a la vez, eso si seguía con su diseño bicolor, portaba la gabardina hasta por arriba de los tobillos con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, sobre su cintura había un cinturón de color amarillo donde se apreciaban dos armas y del otro un rosario.

Shiemi se dejo crecer el pelo y lo traía agrado en una cola alta, vestía la gabardina corta hasta la cintura, un short café corto hasta la rodilla y unos botines negros, sobre su cintura había un cinturón de cuero blanco con variados compartimientos de lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un arma.

Sorpresivamente Konekomaru también se dejo crecer el pelo, había crecido mas y se veía un poco mas robusto; vestía la gabardina negra hasta por arriba de los tobillos sobre la cintura se podía apreciar también un cinturón color marrón sosteniendo un arma corta y del otro lado un el rosario utilizado para la oraciones.

Shima tenia el pelo un poco mas largo y —de ser posible— mas desordenado pues parecía recién levantado, llevaba la gabardina corta — igual que Shiemi— totalmente abierta dejando ver una camisa ligeramente holgada roja, vestía un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla de color café oscuro con unos tenis del mismo color, así lo complementaba con un cinturón de cuero de color naranja, en el cual había tres compartimientos e los que se dividía su K'rik (1) y del otro lado un arma.

Por ultimo Kamiki tenia el pelo corto —o al menos eso se podía apreciar— ya que mantenía su pelo agarrado en una especie de "cebollita" (2) cubierta por un pañuelo rosa y listón negro, vestía la gabardina negra hasta la cintura perfectamente abotonada, vestía unos mini shorts lilas y una zapatillas tipo botín de color negro, para finalizar su cinturón de cuero color rosa fuerte; este se componía de compartimientos pequeños con contenido desconocido e igual que todo el grupo un arma corta.

El grupo llego rápidamente al lugar de donde se percibió esa alta energía diabólica ya que no para nada era normal ese tipo de presencias. Los primeros en llegar fueron Yukio y Shura seguidos de Cuando llego el último del grupo, Yukio hablo con un tono frio

-Tks llegamos tarde- señalo lo que era mas que evidente.

Después de decir esto su semblante serio cambio radicalmente dándole uno con una expresión entre miedo y sorpresa todos se le quedaron mirando a su maestro ya que parecía en estado de shock, se habían acostumbrado a verle la cara de "no te me acerques", y se sorprendieron al ver esa expresión que nunca antes había mostrado, en ese momento intervino Shura tocando su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar

- Oe Yukio te encuentras bien- Este cayo de sentón ante la mirada de todos para luego reaccionar repentinamente tocándose la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba y salía corriendo devuelta a la academia, todos los restantes se miraron a las caras y después de asentir salieron detrás del Doctor quien no detuvo su carrera para esperar a su grupo.

* * *

_-Sera que el… a… vuelto… ¡ahhh!, Mephisto porque presiento que tu estas envuelto en esto. Esa sensación. Lo sentí removerse dentro de mi, esta presencia esta haciendo que despierte.-_

* * *

Yukio corría a toda velocidad con un solo objetivo "_llegar a la oficina de Mephisto"_ quitando a todo aquel quien se atreviera a ponerse en su camino, cuando llego al lugar se puso enfrente de la puerta del Director y sin siquiera preguntar de una patada abrió la odiosa puerta para después gritar

- ¡Mephisto que demonios fue eso!- exclamo colérico olvidándose de los honoríficos y por ende del respeto hacia este, Mephisto solo sonrió con malicia para luego decir con su típico tono molesto

-¡Oh!, pero que majadero te vuelves cuando nadie esta presente- se burlo.

-¡oh! profesor Okumura veo que ya se a enterado de la llegada de nuestro gran invitado, ¿verdad?, O ¿me equivoco? - finalizo con una risa un tanto malévola para luego ser callado por una voz autoritaria un tanto diabólica haciendo que su semblante cambiara a uno se podría decir "¿respeto?". No. No podía ser Mephisto Pheles no sentía respeto ni por su propio padre —que por cierto— era el rey de los demonios.

**-Silencio Mephisto**- era una voz oscura y maléfica -**Es mejor que dejes de meterte con el**- sentencio.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué?, eso es sobreprotección ¿sabes?- se burlo.

-**Algún día se volverá mas peligroso que tu, y te puedo asegurar que al primero que querrá eliminar. Será a ti.-**

-¿Por que estas tan seguro?- pregunto con curiosidad

-**Por que soy su hermano...-** de entre las sombras salió rin totalmente cambiado con su típica sonrisa tranquila -**a pasado tiempo, ¿no es así? Yukio- **sonrió

-Tuche- concordó. No podía alegar ante eso.

-Nii-sa…-fue cortado por un grito. Arruinando así el posible emotivo rencuentro de hermanos. Mephisto bufó.

-¡Yukio!- resonó la estruendosa voz de Shura entrando a la oficina como el mismo Yukio lo había hecho —de una patada, sin pedir permiso y pidiendo explicaciones —Mephisto bufó nuevamente.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER POR QU…e…nos dejaste…..- Shura enmudeció al instante no podía creer lo que veía era ¡_EL!_ ,se quedo hay igual que Yukio sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar. ¿Qué decir?.

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo se propago en la oficina como un engendro, para que al instante este fuera —nuevamente— roto ahora por los gritos de todos sus ex compañeros pidiéndole explicaciones a Yukio por dejarlos en medio de la nada, ante esto rin soltó un risilla.

-**Hola Shura… veo que sigues siendo igual, que alegría - **en ese instante todos los faltantes llegaron gritando en unisonó

-¡Okumura-sensei!, ¿Qué es lo qu…e pasa?- todos se sorprendieron de verlo hay parado como si nada con una sonrisita y para colmo a lado de ¿Mephisto?.( Corrieron sin rumbo y por las prisas no se fijaron a donde se dirigían exactamente) Mephisto bufó otra vez, los niños de ahora ya no tenia respeto.

**-¡oh! Chicos me preguntaba cuanto mas tardarían en llegar ya me estaba cansando de esperar…pero… es una alegría volver a verlos a todos...-** les sonrió.

Después toda la habitación se sumo de nuevo en un silencio cuando como si se hubieran sincronizado para decirlo todos gritaron su nombre en unisonó (claro que de distintas formas)Uno. Dos. Tres.

-¡Nii-san!-

-¡Rin!-

-¡Okumura !-

-¡Okumura-kun!-

-¡Okumura-kun!-

-¡Okumura!-

-¡Rin!- cuando finalizaron todos contesto -** vaya, bajen un poco su volumen, pero yo también estoy feliz de verlos. ¡Vaya que han cambiado chicos!- **dijo al enfocar mas su atención en el aspecto de todos.

En ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta—también— del nuevo aspecto de Rin.

-eh… bueno tu también has cambiado…- Bon tomo la palabra por todos.

Rin vestía una camisa de vestir negra al igual que los pantalones y zapatos, un chaleco y corbata de color azul rey complementaban a la perfección el conjunto. Su pelo estaba un poco corto— ya que no le tapaba la frente como antes—pero seguía igual de rebelde y revuelto que en antaño.

En ese momento Shiemi ya no aguanto la sorpresa y callo desmayada siendo detenida por Izumo

-**¡Fiyi**!- lanzo un pequeño chiflido

-**vaya no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así**- su tono se torno burlesco pero eso no les importo ya que notaron el tono de voz de rin diferente , es decir era su voz pero se oía algo diabólica, en eso Yukio intervino con una pregunta (se los facilito)

-Nii-san, por que se oye tu voz así- momento de confusión para Rin. ¿Qué_ tenia su voz?_

_-_**¡Ah !, ¡Ya!, esperen**….- en eso rin aclaro su garganta como si tratara de hablar para después decir-**Creo que as**í ya esta bien no creen - todos los aludidos asintieron despacio algo confundidos como si estuvieran viendo el espectáculo mas "sorprendente", entre sus divagaciones y interrupciones se habían olvidado de donde se encontraban y del dueño de la habitación quien tenia una venita en la sien apunto de reventar por tremenda insolencia hasta que exploto y corrió a todos los intrusos

-¡_Fura de mi oficina_!¡Ahora!- todos reaccionaron y salieron de inmediato, fuera lo que fuera Mephisto era su jefe después de todo, a acepción de Yukio y Shura

- Perdón Shura pero esto no te corresponde oírlo, te prometo que luego se los explicare a todos- le pidió rin con una extraña cortesía que la dejo desorientada ya que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la sacaron de la extravagante oficina.

-Bueno .Yukio también ¿te podrías retirar? Ya que es un asunto confidencial que solo le puedo contar a el - dijo señalando a Mephisto, el rostro de Rin denotaba seriedad extrema que hizo a su hermano poner la misma cara y a su vez asintiendo.

-Bien. Pero no creas que te has salvado de mi interrogatorio cuando termines, ven al salón ya sabes cual, así que no necesitas que te lo indique. ¿Verdad?- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa de lado, rin hizo el mismo gesto y le contesto:

-Claro, después de todo dudo poder escapar de ti y tus preguntas-

-Bien... te estaré esperando- y con esto Yukio salió de la extravagante oficina dejando por fin a Rin y a Mephisto a solas

-Y... Cual es el asunto por el cual el gran rex dous(3) quiere hablar conmigo en privado- dijo en tono burlesco característico de el, por su parte rin solo embozo una sonrisa engreída para luego contestar tranquilamente

-Calla, ni se te ocurra repetir ese nombre en la presencia de los demás. No quiero que lo sepan. Todavía-

- Cambiando de tema como están ellas- dijo Mephisto con el mismo tono, sentado en su silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos cruzadas escondiendo a su vez su boca

En ese momento el rostro de rin se entristeció al momento tardando en responder, cuando lo hizo su tono era tranquilo pero con tristeza y dolor.

-Sora murió- fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de sumirse en un silencio, que Mephisto rompió con otro comentario

-mmm… ya veo … lamento por tu perdida… y ella- esto le devolvió un poco el animo a rin

-Ella esta bien la deje al cuidado de Kira- hizo una pausa para después continuar - Tan solo espero que no me siga, ya que no le dije a donde me iba -lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa poniendo una mano tras su nuca sacándole un goterón estilo anime a Mephisto

-Sabes que te buscara hasta encontrarte, ¿no es así?- el tono de Mephisto volvió a ser burlón y con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica ya que tenia una nueva atracción para divertirse y que mejor que con ella como cómplice

-Ya cállate, no debí de haber dejado que te le acercaras. Que sea así es toda tu maldita culpa- esto ultimo lo dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador lo cual hizo ensanchar a un mas la maléfica sonrisa del remedo de mago

-¡Bah!, no digas tonterías- se defendió, a pesar que el mismo sabia que era verdad

-Cambiando de tema, a que se debe tú regreso a Assiah-pregunto.

Rin ante la pregunta volvió a su postura seria y le contesto con cierto odio en las palabras- es sencillo vengo a saldar cuentas con el maldito que se atrevió a asesinar a Sora, y por otra razón que no te incumbe en lo absoluto- lo dijo con un tono marcial. No había palabra que se pudiera oponer ante ese tono

"Asesinar " esa palabra resonó mas fuerte en la cabeza de Mephisto borrándole su sonrisa, recostó la espalda en el respaldo de su cómoda silla y contestando a la vez

-Así que eso era... y para que me quieres a mí...-los dos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente hasta que Rin hablo

-Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quien fue y que me reintegres a equipo de Yukio ya que mientras este aquí planeo matar el tiempo… solo eso…-

Mephisto asintió apenas Rin había terminado de hablar lo cual no sorprendió a este, ya que aceptaría a fin de cuentas. Quisiera o no.

Cuando recibió la señal de aceptación Rin se dio la media vuelta con intención de irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta giro levemente su cabeza mirando hacia a tras en dirección a Mephisto para darle su ultima petición

-¡ah! y quiero que mantengas mi llegada en secreto ante el vaticano… no quiero que se entrometan en mi camino…- Rin sabia que hacer esto no era difícil para el, después de todo hasta ahora ocultaba la visitas de Amaimon a Assiah incluso de los propios exorcista y censores del vaticano.

-Se me olvidaba, ni que se te ocurra decirle a ella donde estoy - y con esto último se dio la vuelta nuevamente y salió de ahí.

-Oh…- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Rin se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos

-*_había olvidado que tan largos eran*-_al pensar en esto una sonrisa curvo sus labios, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se paso el salón al que se dirigía hasta que oyó una voz conocida que lo llamaba, rin se dio vuelta sobre sus talones pero al no ver a nadie se dio cuenta que se había pasado de salón, soltó un suspiro cansado ya que estarse escondiendo para no ser encontrado en una escuela llena de exorcistas no es nada fácil; nuevamente volvió a caminar pero esta vez en dirección contraria a la que estaba siguiendo cundo estuvo apunto de llegar otra vez esa voz sonó solo que esta vez mas cerca, cansado decidió ignorar la voz que lo llamaba, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta correcta respiro hondo y apenas giro la perilla sintió una gran presión que lo aventaba contra la puerta rompiéndola al tacto y para terminar cayendo al interior del salón con una gran bestia encima, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de quien era el que se mantenía inerte sobre su cuerpo al darse cuenta sonrió tiernamente y pronuncio su nombre

-Kuro...-

* * *

Desde que Mephisto les pidió "amablemente" que se retiraran todos juntos a excepción de Yukio quien se quedo, pero después de unos minutos termino siguiendo el mismo camino que todos.

Ya en el salón todos estaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos que Suguro rompió con una pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos

-¡OI! Okumura-sensei, como supo que Okumura había regresado, si ni siquiera lo vio y desapareció su presencia de inmediato- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Suguro y después hacia Yukio quien solo negó con la cabeza para luego contestar

-Ni yo mismo lo se… solo lo presentí- contesto con simpleza

-¡Pero eso no aclara nuestra duda!- esta vez hablo Shima quien se estaba desesperando al no saber nada

-Pero... me pregunto cuanto habrá cambiado Rin- dijo esta Shiemi mas para si misma, que para todos

-Okumura-kun se ve muy diferente -esta vez intervino Konekomaru quien lucia feliz por el regreso de Rin

-Viste como me saco de la oficina de Mephisto- su tono era de total perplejidad al dirigirse al Doctor -fue muy educado y… amable, en el pasado me hubiera gritado que me fuera…- hizo una pausa para después gritar de frustración

-¡Ahh!, ¡Ya no aguanto!, ¡¿Por qué demo…?!- aquellas palabras murieron en su boca ya que ante la mirada expectante de todos paso rápidamente Rin cayendo al piso con la puerta debajo de y con un gran gato negro encima

Lo único que lograron fue oír la voz de rin pronunciando el nombre del gran felino que tenia encima.

* * *

-Kuro…- se oía la voz de rin en un intento de susurro ,en eso el gran felino que tenia encima comenzó a reducir su tamaño considerablemente hasta tomar el tamaño de un gato normal de color negro (no tengo que poner la descripción de Kuro ya que supongo ya la deben de conocer)

Ya un poco esparcido el —polvo causado por el accidente el pequeño gato-demonio— no creí lo que veía era el, era el , había vuelto, pensó haberlo perdido así como perdió a Shiro…pero no perdió la esperanza de que Rin volviera…Así que guardo sus esperezas y solo espero y espero. Cinco años…Sesenta meses... Doscientas sesenta semanas... Mil ochocientos veinticinco días…Cuarenta y tres mil ochocientas horas…¡uffff!, en fin mucho tiempo pero al fin dio sus frutos.

-**¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! Sabia que volverías!-**

Eso era lo único que decía Kuro después de haberse bajado des estomago de su dueño quien lo miraba con ternura había extrañado a ese gato

-Kuro, eh regresado… - después de estas palabras Kuro se quedo estático para después saltar a los brazos de su todavía dueño soltando gruesas lagrimas de felicidad mientras rin le acariciaba con ternura su cabeza

Todos miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa y una que otra lagrima ( ósea las únicas capaces de hacer eso serian Shiemi y Izumo).

**-Rin, Rin no sabes cuanto te espere-** decía Kuro, quien movía su cola de un lado a otro lo que decía que estaba feliz

-Ahhhh siii, haber dime que no lo recuerdo- esto lo dijo en tono de burla tratando de jugarle una broma al pequeño gato-demonio

-Okumura como quieres que se acuerde! !por kami no preguntes cosas estúpidas!- esta vez el que se metió en la conversación fue Suguro

-**Espere…Cinco años…Sesenta meses... Decientas sesenta semanas... Mil ochocientos veinticinco días…Cuarenta y tres mil ochocientas horas.-** término restregándose en la ropa de este

-¡increíble Kuro!, no esperaba menos de ti- le felicito rin terminando con una caricia en la cabeza del gato-demonio

-**gracias rin!-**

-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Shiemi con curiosidad

-Te sorprenderías de la capacidad de recordar de los gatos- contesto burlón

* * *

Se quedo unos momentos pensando hasta que volvió a su postura inicial con una ancha sonrisa malévola, una risilla un tanto traviesa vilo el silencio que invadía la instancia, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más .

-Escuchaste no es así…-pregunto a pesar de ya saber la respuesta

Otra vez esa risilla traviesa resonaba en el aire.

-Vaya, vaya al parecer esto va hacer mas divertido de lo que pensé… ¿no lo crees Alice?-

Una vez termino de decir esto se levanto de su asiento de un salto extendiendo los brazos con alegría y gritando al aire que era lo único que lo acompañaba en ese momento .

-¡Ahh!, ¡No puedo esperar mas para saber que es lo que sigue!, ¡Me muero por verlo!- hizo una pausa y prosiguió mas calmado pero igual de extasiado- ¡el rey a entrado nuevamente al tablero, es hora de ver como se deshace de los peones!- exclamo.

Nuevamente esa risa sonaba, sin duda alguna iba hacer divertido, esa risa traviesa que para algunos significaba problemas para Mephisto significaba horas de diversión total.

-Estaré esperando tú llegada…-

* * *

Una pequeña figura de una niña se encontraba de espalda sentada en una elegante habitación digna de una princesa con acompañada de millones de muñecos de peluche que reían alegremente con ella.

-Ahh~ con que ahí es donde te habías metido…-hablo para si misma

-Gracias por la información tío Me-phis-to- lo último lo dijo en tono juguetón para luego abrir unas pequeñas puertas de gehena lo suficientemente grandes para ella, mientras se hundía solo término de pronunciar

-Es hora de la diversión - terminando de decir esto la figura de la niña desapareció junto con las puertas para dirigirse a su nuevo destino…

-**Que comience el juego…-**

* * *

**CONTINUARA…..**

**¿Qué tal?**

**Quien será Alice?**

**Que relación tiene con rin?**

**Bueno en es siguiente capitulo lo sabrán **

(1)K'rik es el arma o bastón que utiliza Shima para pelear con los demonios

(2)Bueno no se como le llamaran a este peinado en otras partes pero en México se le llama así.

(3)Tal vez se pregunten ¿que es eso de rex dous? como dice la definición significa rey de los dos mundos se me hizo un nombre adecuado para rin ¿ustedes que creen?

Bueno si se fijaron bien en la descripción de los nuevos "yo" de los demás, aquí creo que me salió un poco bizarro ¿no creen?, muy power rangers XD

**Perdonen creo que divague un "poco" en el principio así que pido perdón!**

**YA NE~**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. ¿Entrada Triunfal?

**Holaaaaa! Eh vuelto con un nuevo capitulo y creo que un poco mas largo XD reviews =) **

Chapter: 3 capitulo : 3

Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist así como sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Kato. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama .

_Pensamientos_

**Voz demoniaca**

* * *

"¿De donde nacen aquellos recuerdos que no me dejan respirar, donde se enraízan todos ellos? Dentro de mi alma se que están. Y son como clavos viejos y oxidados, difíciles de sacar sin dañar la pared en la que están."

* * *

La nieve la cubría casi en su totalidad, se divertía no era la primera vez que salía de gehena pero siempre lo hacia con personas mayores lo cual le dio un toque emocionante ya que se "escapo " de la vigilancia que tenia, paro en seco y chasqueo la lengua.

- Tks, el tío Mephisto me dijo que estaba en Assiah pero… no le pregunte en que lugar- su voz denotaba una "tristeza" y vergüenza después de descubrir su pequeño error pero a la vez recuperando su tono de voz angelical y alegre

-¡Bueno no importa lo descubriré tarde o temprano!- terminando de decir esto abrió nuevamente las pequeñas puertas y se adentro a ellas para solo terminar de decir

-¡Ha! Este lugar es muy bonito, es un buen lugar para divertirse- y con esto las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

* * *

Después de terminado el emotivo rencuentro de rin y Kuro, y de contarles la "verdad" el por que de su regreso. Claro que no todos quedaron satisfechos con la "razón verdadera" de su regreso y de charlarlas cortas con sus ex compañeros Rin decidió que era hora de despejar la zona así que se despidio de todos

-Bueno chicos los veré mañana estoy muy cansado por el viaje así que me voy…- termino de decir mientras se despedía con una seña y se daba la vuelta acompañado de Kuro que se pego como chicle a este pero se detuvo en el acto al sentir la mirada penetrante de Yukio, que lo seguía a cualquier lado que se movía

Se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera este le hizo caso de inmediato y al igual que su hermano se despidio de todos y prosiguió a seguir a su gemelo

* * *

Se había formado un ambiente tenso para el menor Okumura y al parecer el era el único tenso ya que su Nii-san parecía muy tranquilo, el silencio duro unos minutos más hasta que Yukio lo rompió

-Bien ya espere mucho, te dije que no escaparías de de mi interrogatorio, Nii-san - esto causo que el gemelo mayor se diera lentamente hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa para contestarle

-Ah... Tu y tu papel de mama preguntona no puedo creer que después de cinco años no hayas dejado de ser un preguntón- lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón y poniéndose la manos detrás de la cabeza y empezando a caminar nuevamente

Cuando vio a su Nii-san alejarse lo único que atino a oír "¡Hey cuatro ojos, que esperas muévete si sigues así de distraído no responderé a tus preguntas!"

-¡Oye!, ¡Nii-san espera!- dicho esto salió corriendo atrás de Rin quien lo miraba de los mas divertido, como extrañaba molestarlo_, _pero no conto con lo que le dijo Yukio una vez que lo alcanzo

-Ahh…aah… - Yukio jadeaba de cansancio se distrajo un momento y su Nii-san se alejo de el 100 m.

_-*como era posible que se halla movido tan rápido*-_ el sabia que se había alejado lo suficiente como para obligarlo a correr _y _¿para que?, simple respuesta. Para molestarlo. Ahh pero esto no se quedaría así, no señor se vengaría ya tenia otra venganza pendiente contra su hermano que agregar a su lista y si conocía bien a su hermano el no había planeado donde quedarse

-"_Así es e después de todo"- _

-Oh, por cierto Nii-san, ¿Donde planeas quedarte?- Rin lo volteo a ver con cara de "_que pregunta tan tonta"_

-Pfff, que pregunta tan obvia, donde mas me podría quedar- esto alegro tremendamente a Yukio muy en el fondo, pero no lo demostraría, pero antes jugaría un poco con su querido Nii-san

-Ehh, Y ¿Quien dijo que te daría permiso de volver a casa eh?- hubiera seguido de no ser por la mirada divertida de Rin que lo dejo sinceramente desconcertado. Por que se reía si había dicho que no lo dejaría entrar.

Pero la respuesta de Rin le hizo entender que lo hacia por necesidad pero nada que ver con algo económico

-Si… decidí quedarme contigo es por que necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermano menor- seguido de esto le agarro la punta de nariz con dos dedos y la apretó para luego soltarla y dejarle una "bonita marca" en la nariz de su hermano menor

**-¡**Ah!, Y además no quería quedarme con Mephisto el tipo me sigue dando miedo, definitivamente no me arriesgare a quedarme todas las noches con el, ¡definitivamente no lo hare!- grito con decisión

Esto hizo resoplar a Yukio. Lo entendía sinceramente Mephisto no era de fiar. Y quien sabe que cosas raras tendría en esa casa suya.

¡Pero…¡Esperen, ya no tenia fundamento alguno, para desquitarse!"

Maldecía una y otra vez en su mente. Que acaso nunca lo lograría siempre algo se interponía, Yukio soltó un largo suspiro de derrota y ni siquiera su Nii-san estaba enterado

- bueno vamos, pero te advierto tu harás de comer todos los días te quedo claro-

Rin sonrió victorioso, sabia que no se negaría._-_Es mejor que estar cerca de Mephisto , y por la comida no te preocupes de todos modos yo planeaba cocinar no me iba a arriesgar a caer envenenado por tu culpa, Yukio- termino ganándose una mirada furtiva por parte de su hermano menor

- Calma Yukio no pongas esa cara sabes que digo la verdad- seguido de esto se recargo en su hombros con un aire de indiferente.

-No se como es que aun sigues vivo- valla eso mismo se preguntaba el.

-Ahhh~- Yukio soltó nuevamente otro suspiro derrotado ante tales argumentos, ni el mismo lo sabia sino fuera por su familiar cocinero ahorita podría estar… No. No es bueno pensar en eso.

-Ya basta de habladurías, tenemos que movernos rápido no podemos quedarnos hablando de tonterías, se esta haciendo de noche vamos-

Y así siguieron su camino en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al menos para ellos no ya que así eran las cosas entre ellos dos . Una vez llegaron a su destino Yukio abrió la puerta invitando a rin a pasar. Entro rápidamente para ver en cuanto había cambiado su vieja morada

-_"Seguramente no había cambiado nada conociendo a Yukio la debió de haber conservado intacto y…"-_ sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver lo que no se esperaba todo se veía mas limpio de lo normal, entraba mas luz, cambio los colores de las paredes… todo… absolutamente todo había cambiado no era lo que aparentaba desde afuera , lo único que escapo de su garganta seca fue un - ¿eh?- eso fu lo único que salió de su garganta, se dio la vuelta para ver a Yukio y este solo se encogió de hombros para contestarle como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-tenia que distraerme, después de todo mi único entretenimiento se fue- lo dijo con un tono burlón que solo utilizaba cundo ocultaba algo

Rin se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro como una mirada de culpa

-Yukio… yo… quisiera..- Yukio lo interrumpió y no lo dejo terminar

-Nii-san… no tienes porque disculparte sea cual sea la razón por la que te marchaste se que lo hiciste por un caso de fuerza mayor- termino dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila que le fue devuelta, y así siguieron caminando por los largos pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a un comedor espacioso y mas adentro una cocina de buen tamaño

Por otro lado Rin miro todo a su alrededor nada era igual a lo que recordaba, cuando llegaron al comedor rin se sorprendió nada había cambiado esa zona seguía igual, Rin se adentro en la cocina mientras que Yukio tomaba asiento afuera atrás de la barra.

Inspecciono la cocina de lado a lado cuando se detuvo comenzó a reunir los ingredientes para cocinar y al mismo tiempo comenzó a platicar con Yukio como siempre lo hacia cuando el cocinaba

-y…. ¿Por cambiaste todo excepto la cocina?- le pregunto a Yukio mientras asaba unos filetes

-por que era lo que mas me recordaba a ti…- contesto Yukio mientras miraba as u hermano moverse de un lado a otro

-Ahh, y ¿hay otra cosa que no abras cambiado?- lo dijo mientras que contaba algunos vegetales

-Solo la cocina y nuestra habitación- término restándole importancia

-Ya veo-

-Y… donde esta nuestro pequeño amigo encargado de la cocina ¿eh?-le pregunto de nuevo rin a su gemelo con una mirada ansiosa ya que extrañaba al pequeño demonio, quería una nueva competencia para mostrarle que tanto habían mejorado sus habilidades en la cocina, detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yukio tragar pesado y ponerse nervioso eso hizo sospechar a Rin, entrecerró los ojos. Y decidió molestar a su hermano hasta que le contara el porque su pequeño amigo no estaba presente en ese momento

-Ne, Yuki. ¿Donde esta?- su mirada se incrusto mas en su hermano menor

-¿De quien hablas Nii-san?- se hizo el desentendido

-Tú sabes de quien hablo- apremio

-No, Ni idea-

Rin noto como Yukio se ponía mas nervioso y eso lo hizo sonreír internamente eso solo significaba dos cosas; uno, la barrera de Yukio estaba cayendo, ya que cuando esto pasa sus acciones se vuelven torpes y termina perdiendo y; Dos, el estaba ganando, de vez en cuando era bueno conocer tanto a tu hermano

-Ah, ¡Así que no me lo quieres decir!- dijo fingiendo enojo

-No- fue lo único que contesto, sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras

-Dime-

-No-

-Dime-

-Me niego-

-**¡Yukio Okumura!, ¡Te exijo que me digas donde esta!- **decidió ponerlo mas nervioso y que mejor que con un recurso que tenia a la palma de la mano "su voz demoniaca" no era un arma que le gustara usar pero si que era eficaz cuando de asustar se trataba el asunto, sabia que Yukio no se asustaría con eso pero al menos lo pondría al limite de lo que sus nervios podían aguantar al tratar asuntos tan de poca importancia ya que si se trataba de asunto de suma importancia no había quien le sacara la verdad

-¡N-no lo diré!

Entonces rin sospecho el porque no lo quería decir el tan solo recuerdo se le hacia gracioso.

-**No me **digas que hiciste eso- adivino mientras regresaba su voz a la normalidad

-De que hablas - Yukio sentía como la derrota se acercaba

-¡Oh!, ¡enserio que eres tonto cuatro ojos! ,¡Jajaja ! sabias de las consecuencias de hacer eso -se burlo en la cara del menor

-¡Ahh!, ¡Yukio sabes que a Ukobach no le gustan los intrusos !- rin suspiro cansado

-también sabes que le debes permiso para entrar a su territorio- le regaño

-…-

-¿y me vas a decir que fue lo que hiciste para que se enojara y se fuera de nuevo?- pregunto

-…-

-¿Yukio?-

-No…- susurro bajito

-¿por?...- acoto

-N…no lo quiero recordar…-

-Así de agresivo se puso?- Yukio asintió débilmente con la cabeza, el pequeño demonio cuando se enojaba era de armas tomar en resumen, lo que le hizo fue: Uno le lanzo todo objeto que se hallaba al alcance y Dos, lo trato de envenenar pero lo único que consiguió fue darle una "pequeña" diarrea. Nada grave.

-bueno sea lo que sea que te haiga hecho se que fue horrible- "lo se por experiencia propia" pensó Rin con un poco de nostalgia, aunque poco después se dio cuenta de que era extraño el sentir nostalgia por esos incidentes pasados.

-Y no te are recordar lo que no quieres recordar- término sonriendo tiernamente a su gemelo —tal como toda buena madre —

Esa sonrisa saco un poco de lugar a Yukio, ya que su hermano; el irresponsable y inmaduro se comportaba como el hermano mayor que se supone siempre debió ser, y no al revés como en antaño

**Después de unos minutos**

Rin sirvió lo que anteriormente había cocinado, Yukio debía de reconocérselo su cocina había mejorado mucho, era mejor que la de ese pequeño demonio maniático posesivo hijo de la… bueno le ganaba en todos los sentidos

-¡Vaya, Nii-san te quedo muy bien!, has mejorado muchísimo!- decía Yukio sorprendido ante tal majar

.¡Ha! Sabia que dirías eso, por eso te preguntaba por Ukobach para que juzgara por si mismo!- le contesto con orgullo por su mas reciente creación

Después de una agradable comida subieron a dormir en cuanto llegaron Rin corrió en dirección a su antigua cama mirando por doquier como si buscara algo al no encontrarlo le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Yukio quien entendió perfectamente el mensaje y se dio media vuelta hacia el armario y de una pizarra de arriba bajo tres cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva, al abrirla saco un libro y miro a su gemelo y le pregunto

-¿Esto es lo que buscabas Nii-san?- pregunto Yukio aun sosteniendo el libro en cuanto rin lo vio sus ojos azules brillaron como un niño pequeño viendo un dulce y sin pensarlo se lanzo sobre su hermano tratando de quitarle aquel libro, pero fue mas rápido y se movió del camino de Rin, y este ultimo quedo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio al no conseguir su objetivo

-¡Oh!, Vamos Yukio dámelo!- suplico acercándose a Yukio

-Nop-

Por su parte Yukio se puso un tanto serio, tenía que contestar la verdadera razón del regreso de su hermano y si tenía que jugar sucio lo haría y que mejor manera que empezar por los queridos manga de su hermano

-Yukioo!,¡ Por favor sabes lo que es vivir 5 años sin leer manga!, es todo una tortura!

-¡Basta! Nii-san, ágamos un trato tú me dices la verdad sobre tu regreso y yo te doy esto- término moviendo de un lado a otro el dichoso libro de manga como si tratara de atraer a un perro con una pelota

-Y… como sabes que lo que ya dije no es verdad?- rin tenia que reconocérselo Yukio era muy agudo y no se conformaría

-Te conozco demasiado como para creer que tu solo llegaste de visita por un tiempo. Debes de saber que no todos se tragaron esa verdad- contesto un poco dolido, pero se recupero rápidamente al ver como Rin sonría derrotado

-Ahhh…- suspiro derrotado- Sabia que mi "verdad" no iba a convencer ala mayoría incluyéndote a ti, pero, ¡bueno! ¡Tenia que intentarlo!. Y por cierto lo de que los extrañaba era verdad… pero tienes razón no regrese por eso, créeme quisiera decirte la verdadera razón pero por ahora se me es imposible lo único que te puedo decir es que mi razón de volver es para es para deshacerme de alguien particular que se metió con algo muy importante en mi vida y ahora lamentara haberse metido en mi camino y en mi vida.

En eso Rin se sorprendió al recibir el libro de manga en la cara cortesía de Yukio, cuando Rin volteo vio a Yukio con una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa que lo confundió y lo obligo a preguntar un poco irritado por la actitud altanera de su gemelo lo cual salió a relucir un viejo apodo que el mismo rin le puso

-¡¿De que te ríes?!, ¡Cuatro ojos!- pregunto rin un poco exaltado por la actitud de Yukio, por otro lado este ignoro el ya mencionado apodo y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta

-¡JA!, sabia que no estabas diciendo la verdad sobre tu regreso- contesto altivo

-…- "confusión total"

-Además te dije que no escaparías de mi interrogatorio Nii-san- al mencionar esto, Yukio tuvo su ya acostumbrado pero no duradero cambio de humor

-…- "confusión bizarra"

-Bien, Ya te respondí lo que pude, ahora quiero que tú me respondas unas a mí- término levantándose del suelo donde anteriormente había caído y al mismo tiempo guardando el libro en la caja

-…-

-Por donde empezare- dijo sentándose en su respectiva silla enfrente de su antiguo escritorio, por su parte el menor imito a su hermano tomando también asiento en su lugar

-Bien empezare, ¿Qué ha cambiado en estos 5 años que no e estado? -

-oh, bue…- Yukio apenas pudo articular palabra ya que su querido Nii-san lo interrumpió con otra fugaz pregunta

-¿quien cambio mas; la odiosa de Shura, el pretencioso Bon, el raro Shima, la fría Izumo o Shiemi?- esto causo que a Yukio le comenzara a crecer una vena en la cien. Al notar la expresión de su gemelo continúo con sus preguntas

Y ...blablablablablablabla era todo lo que Yukio oía por parte de Rin quien no dejaba de hacer preguntas sin dejarlo contestar ni una pronto todo el enojo que estuvo guardando especialmente para su Nii-san se desbordo un poco y pego un gran grito como respuesta de su enojo

-¡Ah!, ¡Por lo que mas quieras, cállate! ¡¿Cómo esperas saber si no me dejas responder idiota?! - contesto Yukio en su limite en verdad que ese pequeño demonio al que llamaba Nii-san era el único que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Claro sin contar a Shura. Tras esto se tapo ligeramente la boca en señal de pena, pero sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente al ver la expresión de su gemelo.

-¡Pfff!, ¡Te has enojado!, ¡Valla que se siente bien!-comento riendo ligeramente-¡Con un demonio!, ¡había olvidado lo bien que se sentía!-

-Ahh- Yukio soltó un pesado suspiro, lo miro con nostalgia contenida y contesto

-Mira resumiendo; a todos le afecto tu ida y todos cambiaron de distintas maneras pero yo no soy el indicado para decirte cuales fueron esos cambios ya que nunca fui muy cercano a ellos y tu bien lo sabes, ¿no es así Nii-san?- Y aun cuando aun tenía muchas preguntas, sabían que no iban a recibir ningún otro dato así que se dio por vencido en cierta forma tenia razón

-bueno, en realidad no esperaba que lo supieras después de todo eres un anti-social- dijo despreocupado cerrando los ojos con una media sonrisa y poniéndose los brazos atrás de la nuca para terminar recargándose sobre el respaldo de su silla, Yukio decidió ignorar el —"no tan esperado"— comentario de Rin" hacia su personalidad que como el decía anti-social el prefería decirle reservado y acatado cosas muy distintas

-bueno yo pienso que es hora de dormir no lo e hecho en todo el día, así que… -

Brrrrrrr-Brrrr

Rin tuvo que callar al oír el insistente llamado del teléfono de su hermano y mientras esperaba se levanto se su silla y se recostó en su cama a esperar

-Okumura- contesto Yukio con su acostumbrado tono neutral para pasar a uno totalmente molesto e impaciente

-!¿en donde se encuentra?!-

-¡no puede ser que 50 de ustedes no puedan con el!-exclamo enardecido

-Voy para allá-

-Traten de contenerlo lo mas que puedan-colgó, conteniendo un insulto

-Nii-san ahora vuelvo, tengo un asunto urgente que resolver- dijo poniéndose su gabardina y colocándose su cinturón con todas sus herramientas

De camino a la puerta se quedo observando a su hermano con interés, ya que en vez de pedirle que lo llevara se puso a leer uno de sus tantas mangas lo que lo extraño

-mmm. ..Me voy Nii-san- se despidio extrañado por la actitud tan desinteresada de su hermano

-¿Eh?, Ah si que te valla bien Yukio- Rin se despidio de el con una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato regreso su lectura extremadamente "interesante" para el

* * *

Una vez se despidio de su hermano Yukio se dedico a llamar a su equipo y dirigirse al lugar acordado cuando llego encontró a todo su equipo ya esperándolo en la entrada del bosque una vez que se reunieron empezó a dar ordenes

-Bien, los llame para actuar como refuerzos, al parecer hay un demonio que esta causando mas problemas de los que debería y el grupo de cincuenta personas no a podido acabar con el, al parecer lo subestimaron ….

-Bien, nos separaremos en tres grupos- indico Yukio

-pero Okumura-sensei si se trata de un solo demonio no se supone que deberíamos atacar todos juntos- pregunto dudoso Konekomaru

-A eso iba, no venia solo trajo con sigo un pequeño ejercito de duendes. Al parecer eso les esta dificultando el trabajos a los demás- explico con voz cansada ya que en verdad estaba cansado había sido mucho por un día

-El equipo uno lo formaran… Shima y Kamiki entienden- señalo al grupo

-¡Si!- respondieron en unisonó

-el equipo dos lo formaran… Suguro y Konekomaru entienden-

-!Si¡-respondieron nuevamente al unisonó

-por último el equipo tres lo formaremos Shiemi, Kirigakure-sensei y yo -

-Con respecto a los equipos uno y dos cuando terminen en su zona ayuden a los que resultaron dañados, unas vez que terminen reúnanse con nosotros. Entendieron- cuando termino de dar las indicaciones los equipos se separaron y empezaron su camino no sin antes oír la advertencia de su sensei y capitán

-No se confíen, esos duendes no deben ser normales sino deberían de haber terminado con ellos antes y no tendríamos que hacer esto-advirtió

-Si se complican las cosas infórmenme por los radios-

* * *

Una vez llego se encontró con un fuego cruzado, el improvisado campo de batalla era todo un caos. Lo único que pensó en ese momento antes de adentrarse en la batalla fue un quejido de fastidio total

-"_genial, lo ultimo que faltaba"-_

* * *

Después de unos minutos de haberse ido Yukio, Rin seguía entretenido con su dichoso manga leyendo en voz muy baja muy entretenido, cuando estaba apunto de cambiar la hoja sintió una presencia que ya conocía con fastidio dejo su preciado manga a un lado y decidió ir a echar un vistazo si a "esa" se le soltaba la lengua pondría en riesgo sus planes.

Valla al parecer tenían planeado el joderle la vida. En serio. La próxima vez que esto pasara la mataría.

Con pesadez se puso de pie y farfullo unas cuantas maldiciones que era entendibles. Chasqueo la lengua. En un rápido moviente desapareció en una llamarada azul.

* * *

-Demonios- se quejo Yukio en voz audible, aquel demonio era un gran problema, era más fuerte de lo que aparenta porque tenía el aspecto de una mujer delicada

Tenia un muy buen cuerpo, ojos verdes con pupila rasgada, con una tez blanca como la nieve, con cabellera larga hasta la cintura y de un tono negro azulado y vestía un vestido de color café claro que se le pegaba del pecho ala cintura y caía en una cascada rasgada al final dándole un toque salvaje pero atrayente… tenia un rostro hermoso pero neutral.

Después de ver que seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba llamo al resto de su equipo seguramente ya deberían haber terminado con esos duendes, después de recibir una afirmación por el radio se dedico a seguir su ritmo de dispara-esquiva ya que la muy maldita tenia la ventaja en el terreno porque al parecer controlaba la tierra, se encontraba muy tranquila sentada en una gran roca solo haciendo delicados movimientos con los dedos para hacer y lanzar— las ya estresantes— púas de roca que, sinceramente ya lo estaban cansado…

-Dejen de intervenir - se quejo la demonio al mismo tiempo que lanzaba mas púas en todas direcciones, pero seso su ataque para tomar su brazo que avía sido dañado por una balas de ese cuatro ojos que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia aunque se le hacia familiar pero se desharía primero de le y la exhibicionista de la espada que le estaban causando problemas

Nuevamente vio su herida, la cual la hizo temblar de rabia como se, atrevía a siquiera tocarla, todo aquel que se atrevió no vivió para contarlo y el no seria el primero. Volteo en dirección a Yukio y le señalo con la mano para después recriminarle

-¡Tu!- lo volvió a señalar con la mano un poco temblorosa -¡Tu!- volvió a repetir

-¡Mal…Maldito!, ¡te atreviste a dañarme!...lo pagaras- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tétrico bajando al mismo tiempo su mano y al instante con un solo dedo hizo varias púas mas grandes que las primeras y las lanzo en dirección a Yukio quien las destruyo antes de que siquiera lo tocaran

Esto la hizo enojar aun mas, repitió en mismo procedimiento y lo siguio atacando repetidas veces solo esperaría a que se quedara sin cartuchos y entonces daría su golpe de gracia

Tras varios minutos de esquiva y dispara y viceversa después, estaba a punto de quedarse sin municiones, eso era un problema, por lo cual se dedico a esquivar mas que a disparar, pediría ayuda a Shura pero estaba igual de ocupada con el mini ejercito de duendes que la rodeaban. Partía uno y aparare cian dos. Genial.

-Esto ya es personal- gruño Yukio al disparar y esquivar

-¡Demonios, me e quedado sin cartuchos!-

Yukio estaba perdido ya no tenia reservas para pelear solo le quedaba seguir esquivando

-¡Ahora!-casi grito la demonio tenia que aprovechar su distracción, preparo 6 púas y las lanzo hacia Yukio esperando a que le llegaran con todo y lo mataran de una vez

Yukio se dio cuenta muy tarde. Lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue cubrir su rostro con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego a el… solo sintió una ráfaga de aire frente al el…

Extrañado abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que el no estaba dañado, al instante subió la mirada sorprendido al ver quien había recibido los ataque por el... quien mas sino el…

-¡Rin!- se oyó su nombre en un disparejo unisonó

-¡Nii-san! - mas este, los ignoro por completo y a paso lento se dirigió hacia la demonio mientras al mismo tiempo se quitaba las fastidiosas púas que se le habían incrustado fuertemente en el abdomen y piernas. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso dolía!. Demonio o no, no dejaba de doler

La demonio al darse cuenta quien recibió el ataque se paralizo al instante una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca sus pies reaccionaron instante arrodillándose mostrando respeto

-Rin-sama-hablo quedo.

-Yukito… se puede saber que estabas haciendo aquí- le pregunto de manera fría y autoritaria, ella tembló ligeramente ante su reacción y decidió hablar en otro idioma que los humanos no se enteraran de la conversación

-Rin-sama...paenitet implere mea ordinem eius celsitudinem, non intentio nocere, Rin-Sama (lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes de su alteza, no tenia intención de herirlo Rin-sama )

-Oh, vamos Yukito no me hables en otro idioma-

-pero…señor es por precaución-respondió dócil

-Como quieras, Al grano Yukito a que has venido…-pidió restándole importancia a lo anterior

-Iussus est prosequi eum ad se glorioso infernus dederunt mihi, et mihi curae erit "Hoc" "res" et- (Su alteza me dio ordenes directas de escoltarlo de regreso a Gehena, también me dijo que el se encargaría de "ese" "asunto" por usted)-

Rin ignoro a Yukito por completo y le señalo el gran error que estuvo por cometer

-¿Te has dado cuenta a quien has tratado de apuñalar con esto?- dijo señalando la púa que llevaba en las manos

Ella levanto la cabeza y enfoco la vista en el de lentes para después abrir grande sus ojos

-¡Yukio-sama!- jadeo con sorpresa pero no tan fuerte como para ser escuchada

-Ah, ¿Así que ya te diste cuenta eh?- refutó con mirada acosadora

-Yo… yo… lo-¡lo siento!- comenzó a temblar, esa mirada no era de su agrado

-¡Perdóneme celsitudinem ¡- (su alteza )- grito sofocada

Esa palabra los dejo a todos más que extrañados _"¿_ _celsitudinem?"_

Rin chasqueo los dedos; una pequeña llamarada azul se cimbró en su mano derecha dejando ver poco a poco la Kurikara—la que por cierto no habían tomado el detalle de que no la traía consigo— la desenfundo ante la mirada de todos, para que al instante esta fuera cubierta por un ligero brillo azul, Yukito tenia terror puro en sus ojos sabia que no saldría de aquí, cerro sus ojos fuertemente para después sentir como algo la atravesaba no pudo reprimir un grito agudo de dolor para después sentir como era consumida por esas indomables llamas azules

-Yukito- le hablo Rin mientras observaba tan tétrica escena. Ante el llamado ella simplemente levanto la mirada y abrió sus ojos llorosos

-Decrepitus senex non dico vos adepto ut ego ... ne haec mea figite(cuando llegues dile a ese viejo decrepito que no se meta… yo arregle esto por mi cuenta)- Rin decidió responder esto ultimo en el mismo idioma con el que ella había utilizado con anterioridad para evitar curiosos. Yukito abrió los ojos mas de la cuenta, "cuando llegara". Eso significaba… ¿una oportunidad más?, sea lo que fuere, era mejor no recriminar o lanzar "peros" al aire.

Ay ante la mirada de todos vieron como Rin vencía al demonio tan fácilmente, Shura no sabia que pensar tan pronto lo vio seso el ataque contra Yukio y además hablaban en otro idioma sino se equivocaba era…¿ latín?. Debía de comenzar a rememorar sus días de aprendizaje. - Rin tiene mas cola que le pisen- por suerte tenia una buena memoria para cosas importantes y esa conversación no se le escaparía de las manos, descubriría lo que Rin trataba de esconder de sus ojos.

-_que problema no ¿no lo crees Shiro?-_

Cuando Yukito se termino de consumir, de una manera— cabe decir— bastante macabra ya que los restos aun convulsionaban ligeramente, Rin se dirigió hacia su hermano y compañía, cuando llego se agacho al la altura de su gemelo para asegurarse de que estaba bien

-¿Estas bien? Yukio- pregunto con un deje de preocupación

Yukio negó con la cabeza, la verdad no sabia que decir_ - "¡¿que demonios fue todo eso?!" - _esa era la único pensamiento en su cabeza -_ ¿Qué ha estado haciendo rin todos estos años?_-

-Solo… solo estoy cansado- respondió finalmente lanzando un suspiro -¿Seguro?- contradijo el peliazul al tiempo que quitaba unos mechones de la frente de Yukio, el aludido se dejo hacer relajándose un poco; Rin se comportaba como una madre—hasta parecía tener experiencia— a pesar de que siempre fue así, ahora parecía mas notorio, a pesar de que— a su parecer— siempre tuvo al lo que se le llama sentido materno. Se distrajo momentáneamente con la expresión seria de su hermano mayor, este al verse observado cambio su expresión mas cálida. Como había dicho Rin poseía el dicho "Sentido materno" (1)

-Oh, Me alegro, Que bien al parecer llegue a tiempo- sonrió aliviado

-¿A tiempo?- pregunto Yukio incrédulo

-Ah… bueno veras…- un gran estruendo no lo dejo seguir, todos voltearon en dirección a aquel estando

-Ara~ Ara~, Al parecer se les esta dificultando a los mocosos- termino de decir Shura con su pose despreocupada característica de ella

-Mmm, al parecer tendremos que ir al ayudarlos, vamos Shiemi- Shura empezó a caminar justo con Shiemi sin prestarle atención a su compañero de equipo

-¡Hey! Shura, ¡A donde creen que van sin mi!- amenazo tratando de ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas le flaquearon y no pudo

-No fastidies tu estas fatigado como para siquiera ponerte de pie Mi-do-si-to- la ultima palabra la separo de tal modo que le hizo énfasis a cada letra, esto provoco un tic nervioso en la ceja de Yukio quien no tardo en recriminarle

-Dijiste que ya no me llamarías a si- se quejo

-Yo nunca dije eso- canturreo Shura girando sobre sus talones para comenzar nuevamente a caminar

-Eres una mentirosa- Yukio se quejaba como niño pequeño al que su mama acaba de engañar -Debí de haberlo supuesto- gruño

-¡Lo supusiste muy tarde!- un brillo peligroso cruzo los ojos del menor por un instante-Solo cumple tu maldito trabajo- contesto tétrico. La rubia lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras le daba una sonrisa cínica. Un cambio de humor… hace años que no los veía.

Rin observaba todo con una media sonrisa para después cerrar los ojos

-_Uno…Dos…Tres…Cuatro…Cinco….-_

Y en un instante todo se volvió silencioso y...azul... todo el lugar estaba inundado de llamas azules que los rodeaban por todos lados. Nadie se movía o hacia amago de hacerlo. Simplemente se congelaron.

-_Seguía…Siente…Ocho…Nueve…Diez…_- después de llagar a Diez en su cuenta mental Rin retiro la llamas pera después ser asediado con millones de exclamaciones

-¡Nii-san!, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Rin, ¿Qué significa todo esto?-

-Rin… ¿que paso? -

-Es sencilla la respuesta; No dejaban de hablar, no se movían. Así que yo me encargue del problema- se encogió de hombros y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos

-Si no me creen solo esperen a que lleguen los demás- dicho esto se encamino a sentarse en la roca donde minutos antes había estado Yukito y para pasar el tiempo se puso a jugar con una llama azul en su dedo haciéndola pasar al otro y así sucesivamente

**6 minutos….**

Todos miraban a rin….

**10 minutos…**

Las miradas seguían sobre rin…

**15 minutos…**

Las miradas seguían clavadas sobre rin…

**20 minutos…**

Cuando Rin se dio cuenta de que era asediado por mas de 50 pares de ojos levanto la cabeza y dijo -¿Qué me ven?, ¿tengo en la cara?- pregunto

-Bueno, no importa los demás estarán aquí en 1…2…3….4…5- y en ese instante vieron llegar a Kamiki y Shima de un lado y a Suguro y Konekomaru del otro

¡Okumura-sensei!- gritaron los 4 corriendo en su dirección, Una vez llegaron con el su maestro les pregunto que había pasado en su zona

-Bueno no sabemos que paso exactamente porque de un momento a otro nos vimos llenos de llamas azules y en menos de 5 segundos ya no había rastro de los malditos duendes

-Por cierto donde esta Okumura, seguro todo fue obra de el, ¿O me equivoco?- pregunto el bicolor seguro de la respuesta que obtendría. Yukio solo le indico con la mano el lugar en donde se encontraba Rin, y como si les estuvieran llamando los demás voltearon en esa dirección y hay estaba recostado sobre la roca jugando con una llama azul con los dedos

Bon a paso rápido se alejo del demás en dirección hacia Rin, sabia que no les había dicho la verdad así que si no se la decía por la buena se la sacaría a golpes. Cuando llego se puso enfrente de el y lo tomo de la solapa de su camisa exigiéndole una respuesta creíble

-¡jajá!, Ahora Okumura, me vas a decir todo lo que sabes - en su rostro se formo una sonrisa maléfica, Rin suspiro de cansancio pero le sonrió de la misma forma solo que la de el le gano por mucho a la de Bon

-¡ha!, ¿Seguro que quieres saber todo?, por que no se si tu pequeño cerebro pueda con tal información- su sonrisa se volvió sádica y arrogante

-¡Que dijiste! Pitufo- bien. Ese insulto era nuevo.

-Lo que oíste - mas este pareció el no oírlo. Esto hiso enfadar a Suguro y antes de que le rematara un golpe fue detenido por Shura

-Bien ya basta con su teatro Bon cálmate de una vez- una vez se calmo soltó a rin dejándolo colocar sus pies de nuevo completamente en la tierra

-auch!- se quejo al recibir un golpe con el mango de la espada de shura sobre la cabeza

-Y tu…- le señalo-¡Tienes mucho que explicar!- sentencio con cara de pocos amigos

-No podría ser mañana estoy muy cansado- termino con un bostezo

-¡Nada de eso, Andando!- agarrando la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa y prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando del lugar seguido de todo su equipo dejando a mas de 50 exorcistas mas que confundidos y sin saber que hacer o decir

* * *

Cuando Shura se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando del lugar seguido muy cerca de sus ex compañeros y su gemelo, cuando salieron del bosque prácticamente lo arrojo adentro del miserable coche estrellando — así—su cara con la ventana de los asiento de atrás

-¡¿Qué es lo que te crees, Maldita!?- le grito mas esta lo ignoro

-¡solo cállate y acomodate?!- le contesto -¡Ah!, ¡Que es lo que te crees!, ¡Mi madre!- refuto exasperado

-¡Dios me libre!- respondió fingiendo paciencia -Todos tenían una cara de vergüenza ajena ante el espectáculo que ofrecía la voluptuosa mujer, cuando termino de someter al mayor de los Okumura los demás se adentraron en el coche para seguir con el interrogatorio de Rin no es que fueran cotillas solo querían estar bien informados

-Bien rin responderás si o si -

-¡Ahg!, meg quha deh athra a caho- (me queda de otra a caso) Rin apenas y podía hablar bien ya que a cada rato soltaba largos y bostezos que hacia despertar en los demás ese cansancio que se guardaron todo el día

-Podemos empezar por… ¡¿Qué demonios?!- dijo gritando Shura al ver que el coche frenaba de repente haciendo que todos se sacudieran hacia delante, también causando que el sueño de Rin se esfumara

Pero lo que le sorprendió fue la pequeña niña de mas o menos cuatro o cinco años que salió de la nada, esta quedo a menos de medio metro del coche y esa fue la razón por la cual el chofer freno sin previo aviso

Rin se helo, estuvieron a nada de atropellar a la pequeña, cuando se recupero salió casi corriendo del coche hacia la niña que no lo vio venir por estar distraída con las cosas que la rodeaban

-¡Alice!- ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad, era la voz de el sin duda rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para que prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos y pronunciar una sola palabra que petrifico a los demás

-¡Papá!-

En ese instante una mundana pregunto rompió sus mentes y sumo mas preguntas a su lista

¿Por qué regreso?

¿Cuál su verdadero objetivo?

¿Qué más oculta?

¿Lo comprenderemos?

¿Esta mas de lo que podemos sujetar con las manos?

¿Es más grande de lo que vemos después del límite?

_¡¿Que ocultas Rin?! _

**CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

**Pero bueno quisiera hacer una pequeña encuesta pronto Satan hará una pequeña participación junto con Alice **

**Por eso les pregunto ¿quieren que Satan haga el papel de abuelito mimador para Alice?, si bien esta pregunta ya la había hecho antes**— que por cierto recibí una respuesta muy positiva— quiero que mas gente me de su opinión.

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones **

**Aoi! Fuera ! Ja Ne~!**

**DEJEN**

**REVIEWS ;)**


	4. Alice

**HIIIIIII! Hola! Casi una semana sin aparecer perdón, exámenes ya saben ¬¬ pero no sigo con mis penas personales disfruten el capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazue Kato-sensei y Bla,Bla la historia es lo único que me pertenece**

* * *

**¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Yo también, así que no te diré nada.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Rin se helo, estuvieron a nada de atropellar a la pequeña, cuando se recupero salió casi corriendo del coche hacia la niña que no lo vio venir por estar distraída con las cosas que la rodeaban_

_-¡Alice!- ese grito la hizo regresar a la realidad, era la voz de el sin duda rápidamente se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para que prácticamente arrojarse a sus brazos y pronuncia r una sola palabra que petrifico a los demás_

_-¡Papá!-_

_En ese instante una mundana pregunto rompió sus mentes y sumo mas preguntas a su lista_

_¿Por qué regreso?_

_¿Cuál su verdadero objetivo?_

_¿Qué más oculta?_

_¿Lo comprenderemos?_

_¿Esta mas de lo que podemos sujetar con las manos?_

_¿Es más grande de lo que vemos después del límite?_

_¡¿Que ocultas Rin?! _

* * *

_-¡PAPA!-_

Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de todos una y mil veces mientras contemplaban algo que nunca en sus vidas pudieron creer vivir lo suficiente como para ver al rebelde Rin Okumura actuar de esa manera tan… _protectora…_

Era como ver el espectáculo más bizarro del mundo, era muchos eventos en tan pocos segundos como para procesarlos. Primero… aparece una puerta de gehena enfrente de sus caras, segundo… aparece una niña enfrente del coche, tercero… Rin sale corriendo del coche como si de eso dependiera su vida hacia la niña que al parecer conoce y para acabar… la niña se le lanza a los brazos y le grita ¡Papá! Eso los termino de acabar.

Cuando todos salieron de un poco de su asombro salieron cautelosos del coche sin apartar la vista del par que estaba enfrente de ellos, lejos pero no tanto como para no oír su conversación.

-¡Alice!, ¡¿estas bien?!, ¡¿no estas herida?!- hablaba tan rápido que la niña solo le miraba mientras el solo la alzaba y la miraba de un lado a otro verificando sus preguntas

Alice ya un poco harta por la actitud de su padre estiro sus brazos y con su manos agarro la cara de el y la sostuvo un momento para después sonreírle y contestar.

-Estoy bien- afirmo

Ante la respuesta de la pequeña se le humedecieron un poco los ojos y la abrazo fuertemente contra el dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo aun abrazando a la pequeña Alice que aceptaba gusto el abrazo

-Ahh, que alivio… no soportaría que te pasara algo- Rin estrujaba mas al pequeño cuerpo que tenia entre los brazos como tratando de protegerla de algo

-Si, si pero no estés triste ya ves, no me paso nada- Alice con cuidado se separo lentamente de su padre regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, por su parte Rin estaba mas que aliviado por que no le allá pasado nada y con esas palabras le regreso la sonrisa a Alice y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente

-¿Que haces aquí Alice?- pregunto enarcando una ceja esperando una respuesta

-¡Ah!, eso me escape y vine a buscarte- respondió restándole importancia y aun sosteniendo su "angelical" sonrisa

-Pero yo te deje a cargo de Kira, ¿no es así?-seguía con sus interrogativas

-Kira no me quiso decir a donde te habías ido así que me enoje con ella y me escape de su vigilancia, también le pregunte al abuelo y tampoco me quiso decir así que busque información por otra fuente - respondió aun es su pose de niña buena, Rin suspiro rendido era imposible ocultar algo de ella.

-¡Ah!, Quiero ver al tío Mephisto no lo veo desde hace mucho!, me llevas con el-pidió

-No- respondió inmediatamente- el es una mala influencia para ti- Rin se negó rotundamente al la petición de Alice ya que no era bueno que esos dos se juntaran eran peor que una bomba atómica.

-Por favor...- Alice hizo una carita de perrito que para Rin era difícil de resistir, esa niña lo tenia encantado desde que nació nunca se pudo resistir a sus peticiones y no se pudo negar a ahora.

-Alice… ¡Ahh!, ya que ven con migo- respondió derrotado

-¡Siiii!, gracias papa!- chillo con emoción

Tal vez no se pudo negar a ella pero, era mejor ver esa carita sonriente de ella a verla opacada por la tristeza

Rin se levanto de la calle aun con la niña en brazos y se dirigió a paso lento hacia sus ex compañeros que estaban expectantes a lo que pasaba, una vez estuvo cerca habló antes de que alguien preguntara algo

-Antes de que se les ocurra preguntar, les diré algo en cuanto lleguemos a la academia responderé todo lo que quieran… así que, ¿que esperan para subir? Vamos-

Todos muy callados subieron al coche en silencio viendo únicamente a la pareja que estaba en la ventana del coche, pero ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas en la pequeña Alice que miraba embelesada todo lo que pasaba por su vista y Rin solo soltaba discretas carcajadas por la actitud de su "supuesta" hija. Por que esto era algo simplemente inverosímil, Rin ¿tenia una hija?. ¿De verdad?. ¿No era una broma?. ¿Un sueño?.

De un momento a otro Rin quedo dormido en su lugar pero a nadie le importo ya que tenían la vista pegada en la pequeña, que según oyeron se llamaba ¿Alice, si, así era, que de repente volteo a verlos; en especial a una persona, lentamente se sentó en las piernas de su padre —quien seguía dormido— aun si despegar la mirada de esa persona en especial que atraía su atención

Yukio se estaba poniendo nervioso—a pesar de no mostrarlo abiertamente— ante la mirada azulada de esa pequeña, así estuvieron unos minutos, incómodos para el, hasta que la niña le sonrió de manera encantadora y al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a el con un poco de dificultad por el movimiento del coche, hasta parase a lado de el—así— escrutándolo con la mirada

-Tú te pareces a mi papá- sentenció Alice de un momento a otro, agarro la cara de Yukio entre las manos moviéndola de izquierda a derecha como si tratara de hallar un desperfecto.

Siguió así unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuales Yukio no había ni pestañado apenas lo toco se tenso pero las pequeñas y cálidas manos de Alice le daban un confort como el que te da una madre lo cual causo que no se opusiera a tan amable tacto que le regalaba la pequeña

Alice reacomodo la cara de Yukio a su lugar de origen sin soltar en agarre de su cara, se alejo lo suficiente como para que las luces de los faroles de las calles iluminaran una tierna y angelical sonrisa que solo le daba a padre.

-Ya veo así que eres tu, ¿eh?- afirmo con ensoñación

-¿…?-por la expresión en el rostro de Yukio indico que no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaba

-Tú, eres el tío Yukio- contestó la muda incógnita general

-¡¿… ?!- en ese momento el rostro del castaño se volvió todo un poema

-¡Papá me conto mucho sobre ti!- a Alice le emociono conocer a su tío y que se pareciera a su padre era mejor

-¿Q-que?- Yukio estaba mas que nervioso ante la presencia de su supuesta sobrina

-¿eh?, ¡ah!, Me conto que… que…, me conto tanto de ti que no se por donde empezar- termino con la sonrisa mas encantadora que podía dar capaz de detener al mismísimo Satán.

-pero… hay dos cosas que no se me olvidaron- hizo una pausa intrigante para todos los interesados en la platica, que a pesar de no decir nada—y al parecer ni moverse— tenía absoluta atención en la conversación

-Mmm, primero - levanto unos de sus dedos indicando en número - que eres un gran exorcista, y que a pesar de que eran de la misma edad eras su maestro-

-¡Y segundo!, y mas importante- levanto un segundo dedo -¡ que sabes disparar excelente!- lo ultimo lo dijo con emoción, ya que era excitante que su nuevo tío fuera un experto en armas, mas Yukio solo se quedo absorto sin saber que llegar a responder exactamente

-Y dime... ¿tu te llamas Alice verdad?- esta vez Shura interrumpió la conversación de Alice y Yukio

-Si, ¿por que preguntaseñorita shura?- "_señorita" _eso si que tomo por sorpresa a todos en especial a shura ya que iba dirigido hacia ella

-¡bah!, ¿Señorita?, estas mal. Kirigakure- sensei esta por cumplir treinta y cu…- Yukio pareció poder reaccionar para hacer ese comentario mas, no conto con que, "alguna extraña" presencia le estrellara una un frasco con un contenido raro que le hizo desmallarse. Lo que causo que Alice lo soltase quedando prácticamente dormido-desmallado junto a su gemelo.

-Cada vez me caes mejor Alice, bien y tu dices que eres la… ¿hija de rin?, ¿no es así?- parecía costarle el decirlo, pues aun no lo digería completamente.

-Si-contesto automáticamente

-Y… ¿como se llama tu Mamá?-pregunto, tratando de indagar todo lo posible, la pregunta pareció caer fuertemente en los oídos de la pequeña ya que su rostro se mostro sorprendido

-…Se llama... Sora Okumura…- de repente los dulces ojos de Alice se lleno de pequeñas lagrimas.

-¿Alice?, ¿ que te pasa por que lloras?- dijo Shura preocupada por la niña ante la mención de su madre. ¡Demonios!, no por eso no le gustaba lidiar con niños.

-Alice- de pronto otra voz se unió al la conversación, todos —a acepción de Yukio— voltearon a ver a Rin quien había despertado hace unos — que al parecer—logro oír lo ultimo de la conversación.

Rin estiro sus brazos en dirección a Alice invitándola a acercarse.

-Ven- mascullo suavecito, para que la niña se acercara lentamente a el, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cercar de Rin, este la abrazo contra si suavemente tratando de cesar las lagrimas de que salía del rostro de Alice

-Shhh… ya Alice a Mamá no gustaría verte llorar, sabes muy bien que nuca le gusto verte llorar…- le susurro bajito para que solo ella oyera, lo cual es prácticamente imposible ya que el coche estaba en un total silencio que se lograba escuchar lo tiernos arrullos de el hacia a Alice, lo cual enterneció el corazón de todos los presentes. Cuando termino de susurrarle palabras como arrullo empezó a cantarle en susurro una melodía calmada que logro adormilar a mas de uno, al mismo tiempo acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e _

_nee, tsureteitte _

_shiroi hana no yume kanaete (Llévame a la ciudad del viento _

_Más allá del tiempo. _

_Concede el deseo de una blanca flor. )_

_amai yubi de kono te wo tori _

_Nee, tooi michi wo _

_michibiite hoshii no _

_Anata no soba e (Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos _

_Y guíame _

_A través del largo camino _

_Hacia dondequiera que estés.)_

_sono utagoe taenai hirusagari _

_mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari _

_shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou _

_tsureteitte... __(Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa. _

_Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser. _

_Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad. _

_Llévame...)_

_sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni _

_subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou _

_shiawase no imi wo shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni... (En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando _

_Llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso _

_En una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad...)_

_mada shiranai yume no mukou _

_nee, tooi michi wo _

_futari de yukeru wa _

_kaze no machi e (Juntos, podemos superar _

_El largo camino, _

_Más allá de lo que puede ser soñado, _

_a la ciudad del viento)_

Tras la canción Alice dejo de llorar y se quedo plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su Papá, quien solo se dedicaba a seguir con la caricia en su cabeza.

La escena era tan tierna que mas de uno no se pudo aguantar en quedarse embelesado con lo que veía

Cuando Rin termino levanto ligeramente la cabeza para afrontar la multitud de ojos que se concentraban en su persona

-¿Qué?- pregunto nervioso por las miradas, tenían que admitir que Rin tenia una voz muy buena.

-¡Nada!- respondieron en unisonó todos los espectadores al mismo tiempo que evadían la mirada interrogativa del mayor Okumura

-¡Shhh!- susurro bajito haciendo un ademan para que no levantaran la voz, lo único que causo fue que Alice se acurrucara mas en pecho de Rin como si buscara protegerse de alguien y estrujando con su mano un lado del chaleco de rin.

-No tienes por que tener miedo… Papa esta aquí- al acuchar esto Alice aligero el agarre y relajo su cuerpo

-Rin,¿ que era esa canción?, era muy bonita- Shiemi tenia curiosidad ya que la canción era muy bonita y nunca la había oído

-¿eh?, ah... la canción fue escrita por la madre de Alice antes que naciera y siempre la utilizaba como canción de cuna para ella- todo esto lo dijo acariciando la negra cabellera de Alice

-Mmm, chicos- Rin volteo en dirección de sus ex compañeros

-¿Qué?- respondieron todos a la vez

-les quería pedir… que no mencionen a la madre de Alice enfrente de ella… por favor- pidió con un deje de tristeza

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Shura robándole la idea a todo el gentío que tenia alrededor

-Como dije no responderé nada hasta llegar a la Academia - dicho esto recargo la mejilla en la cabeza de alice cerrando los ojos esperando resignado la caída eminente de su "verdad"

* * *

Después de un silencioso regreso a la cruz verdadera todos ingresaron con una Alice ya despierta y recuperada y por que no. impaciente por ver a su tío.

La puerta resonó ligeramente en el ambiente silencioso que reinaba en ese momento

-¡Pasee!- cedió permiso extrañamente feliz, después de recibir en permiso todo el grupo prosigo a adentrarse a la oficina

-_**Esta demasiado feliz… más de lo normal-**_ pensaron el grupo de exorcistas

-M_aldito bastardo-_ pensó Rin con un puño cerrado y una venita hinchada

Mephisto se encontraba en su silla de espaldas, y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al grupo que recién entro a su oficina, una vez se dio la vuelta completamente —aclaración lo hizo lo mas lento posible para fastidiar a cierto demonio — se mostro con su típica sonrisa burlona

-¡Oh!, ¡mi querida Alice, así que has venido a visitar a tu querido tío!~ - exclamo cantarín

-¡Tío! -grito con alegría

-…- todos

-¡Oh!,¡ mi querida Alice, me sentía tan solo! - exclamo Mephisto con cascaditas en los ojos

-_**PENA AJENA- **_fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de los expectantes

-¡Tío Mephisto tengo muchas ideas!- Alice haciendo gala de su gran velocidad se dirigió rápida y sigilosa hacia su tío quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y esta inmediatamente salto a hacía el y prácticamente se engancho a el, inmediatamente Rin pensó

-_me va a costar mucho arrancársela- pensó cansado_

_-_Vamos Alice dime tus ideas- dijo entusiasmado Mephisto viendo a la pequeña que tenia en brazos

-Ven- dijo haciendo un ademan con la ano para que se acercara, y este al instante se acerco, en eso la niña comenzó a susurrarle al oído

-Bueno…. Veras… vamos… esto… Genial… no lo crees..- Alice sonrió con complicidad a su tío el cual respondió el gesto y de la nada empezaron a dar carcajadas sigilosas pero maniáticas, con sombras en los ojos que correspondían a la malicia

PUM

La mano de Rin chocando contra el escritorio de Mephisto logro acabar con ese ambiente lleno de malicia de la pareja- destroza- vidas y su negro mundo

-¿Qué?- preguntaron inocentemente

-No me vengan con, "¿Qué?", deja de meterle tus negras ideas a mi hija-pidió sin cortesía alguna en su voz

-Además tu fuiste no es **así ME-PHIS-TO**- pregunto con su voz demoniaca y ojos encendidos —literalmente—

-¿De que hablas?- se hizo el desentendido

-**No te hagas el que no entiendes, tu ¿fuiste el que le dijo a Alice mi ubicación, no es así?- **refutó sabiendo de sobra que tenía la razón

**-**Mmhh, deberías de cuidar tus palabras por que alguien las puede malinterpretar- dijo Mephisto señalando a Alice, que tenia los ojos con pequeñas lagrimillas

-Así…que… no quería que viniera ¿eh?- susurro bajito

-¡¿Eh?! No, no, no es así cariño claro que me gusta que estés a quí!- contesto rápido Rin tratando de secar el llanto de Alice

-¡No es cierto!, ¡a ti no te gusta que yo este aquí verdad!- contesto Alice con tono resentido

-¡No, no, no, te equivocas! Bien sabes que… oye espera- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a Mephisto

-mmm, debo de admitir es admirable que se hagan organizado en tan poco tiempo para fastidiarme- dijo rin con un ligero tono de resignación ya que cada vez que se encontraba a ese par se tardaban menos en actuar

-¡¿Ha?!- exclamo el ojiazul con sorpresa. Todos los demás solo miraban la escena confundidos, primero rin se estaba disculpando y ahora esta felicitando a esos dos

-Veo que te estas convirtiendo en una gran actriz Alice- dijo dirigiéndose hacia su primogénita

-Ya veo…-limpiándose las lagrimas - y tu cada vez te vuelves mejor para descubrirnos- sonríe

-¡ah!, ¡pero eres un aguafiestas!,¡ no es así tío!- exclamo indignada restregándose mas contra su tío en busca de apoyo.

-Muy cierto mi querida Alice, siempre es así, arruina la diversión- apoyo haciendo una especie de puchero demasiado infantil para su edad

-No la apoyes maldito, es por esas cosas que solo se te permite verla cada 2 veces al mes, y eso que Sora fue compasiva contigo por que si yo quisiera solamente la verías 2 veces en al año

La pareja de cómplices se abrazaron entre si.

-Ahh~- suspiro cansado- tengo que arreglar unos asuntos así que te dejare a cargo de Alice- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta- pero si me entero de unos de sus **planes, sufrirán las consecuencias**- lo ultimo lo dijo con su voz demoniaca enfriando a mas de uno

-¡Bien, vamos chicos!- exclamo con energía dejando a mas de uno confuso con un solo pensamiento

-S_erá bipolar_-

Desde afuera se oyó el grito de rin- "¡si no se dan prisa no les contare nada!"- y así salieron de su encina miento y salieron corriendo atrás de el que ya se encontraba muy lejos de la extravagante oficina dejando a los cómplices solos

-¡Bien!, veamos mi querida Alice- la quita de sus piernas y la pone encima del escritorio quedando frente a el con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Como hiciste para salir del castillo sin que te vieran eh?, ¿no creo que te dejaran salir así como así o me equivoco?- indago

-¡oh eso!, bueno Kira se me pego como chicle así que me deshice como pude de ella, la sorprendí cuando tenia la guardia baja y amarre de todo el cuerpo y la metí debajo de mi cama, me sentí mal por hacerlo pero era necesario si quería salir- respondió

-¿Eres malévola sabia?- la "felicitó" con su sonrisa socarrona y burlona que lo identifica

-Gracias, ya lo se- afirmo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa

-Cambiando de tema ya escogiste a tu victima- pregunto ansioso

-¡Si! - exclamo enérgicamente

-¿Y quien es?- la curiosidad se palpaba en su voz

-De eso se trata tío, es un secreto. Podría ser cualquiera mi papa, el tío Yukio, los amigos de Papá o hasta tú- lo último lo dijo con un tono juguetón apuntando con su dedo a Mephisto

-Vaya, vaya mi querida Alice, tan misteriosa como siempre, aunque espero no ser una victima jajaja-

-Y como esta el tío Amaimon- pregunto curiosa al no verlo en el hombro de su tío donde generalmente lo lleva

-El, esta aquí- dijo sacando un pequeño roedor verde con una especie de cuernito en la cabeza

-¡Waa!, ¡tío Amaimon cada vez que te veo te vez mas tierno!- exclamo con alegría mientras se restregaba al pequeño animalito contra la cara

-… ¿?- Mephisto se quedo como tonto viendo sus manos, por que en un instante tenia a su hermano en las manos y ahora era Alice quien lo tenia en las de ella haciéndole cariñitos y diciéndole lo bonito que se veía, sin duda el conocedor del moe declararía a Alice como la figura misma del moe ya que todo lo que hacia ella para el era lo mas moe del mundo.

-¡Ah!, ¡aliiiice-chaaaan~, tu eres la viva imagen del moe!~- canturreo Mephisto con flores moe alrededor con un fondo rosa

* * *

El grupo que salió de la oficina de Mephisto se dirigió a una sala De entrenamiento aprueba de sonido, que sin duda era aprueba de curiosos, en ella había una mesa y varias sillas alrededor de esta donde se sentaron todos justamente alrededor de Rin como para evitar que escapara acorralándolo.

-¡Bien!, cuenta todo lo que sabes - shura dijo con furia agarrándolo en un rápido movimiento de su corbata levantándolo un poco de su asiento

-Si, si, pero…- retiro cuidadosamente la mano de la exuberante exorcista, acomodándose la corbata en su lugar lentamente y por ultimo sentándose lentamente en su lugar - no puedo decir nada hasta que estén todos reunidos lo menos que quiero es repetir información- termino de decir con un deje de cansancio

-¡A que te refieres ya estamos todos Okumura!- espetó impaciente Bon

-Aaah… tan irritante como siempre- comento sin inmutarse

-¡¿Eh!?, maldito cabeza de cerillo- grito enojado

-lo que oíste-al parecer Rin no tenia ganas de levantar la voz ya que hablaba en un tono para elevado comparado al de el bicolor

-¡Maldito!, ¡Te matare!-prácticamente se le hubiera echado encima de no se por el grito de Shura

-¡A callar!- grito exasperada de tan infantil pelea entre

-Como sea... el que falta es Yukio, y no quiero que me interrogue todos los días solo por no oírlo hoy-

-¡Okumura!, ¡Solo estas tratando de posponerlo, habla de una vez carajo!- exclamo furico Suguro quien ya estaba harto de esperan la explicación del menor

-Basta Suguro- lo corto Sura- hay que hacer caso a lo que dice si queremos que hable- espeto con extraña tranquilidad ya que suponía cual serian las razones, solo faltaba que el mismo se las comprobara.

-Así que tu ve junto con Shima por Yukio si quieres que esto termine rápido- lo empujo "ligeramente" hacia la entrada junto con Shima que estaba mas cerca a la entrada

-Para empezar, no debió de desmallarlo Shura-san- le explico con reproche Kamiki

- ¡No vuelvan sin Yukio! -grito ignorando el comentario de la joven-¡Y no tarden mucho!- grito nuevamente desde la puerta para que los exorcistas la oyera ya que ya iban un tanto lejos

-Y… hasta entonces dormiré un poco.. Cuando Yukio llegue ya despierto contestare lo que quieran- Rin trataba de posponer lo inevitable lo mas que podía por que sabia que rebelando sus motivos todos estarían en el ojo del huracán junto con el… pero… ¡es que eran tan necios!, en especial tres personas, dos las tenia enfrente y la otra estaba en quien sabe donde desmayado.

Porque no podían ser como Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi y Kamiki que se conformaban a la primera.

¡Dios, por que todo tenia que ser un maldito problema en su vida!... Simplemente no lo entendía, tal vez el destino lo quería joder a toda costa por el solo hecho de ser el hijo del dios del infierno.

¡Si!, Debería ser eso, el destino no se empeña en joder a alguien solo por que si.

-_mierda- _

_-joder, esto iba a ser difícil… demasiado_…- pensó con frustración

Rin decidió dejar de pensar en tal embrollo y disponerse a acomodo mejor en su silla la cual era muy incomoda así que haciendo gala de lo aprendido en estos años chasque sus dedos produciendo un ligero zumbido en la habitación no tan alto como para que los demás presentes lo oyeran, al instante apareció un cómodo y amplio sillón para dos personas lo suficiente como para que se pudiera estirar completamente a su gusto. Si bien había crecido, no lo había hecho tanto solo lo suficiente como para tener un estatura digna de su aparente edad.

El sillón era de un color negro opaco y muy cómodo a la vista, de inmediato se poso en el como sillón y cerro completamente los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

…..

_-¡Sora!- corría desesperadamente por un espeso bosque y además estaba lloviendo lo cual le dificultaba el paso_

_-¡Sora, donde estas!- grito por enésima vez en el día en busca de ella_

_-¡AH!- un horrible grito de dolor de un mujer se expandió por todo el bosque llegando hasta sus oídos quien al oírlo se tenso por completo, le recorrió un gran escalofrió por la espina dorsal y sintió una especie de pinchazo en el corazón que lo hizo llevarse la mano hacia el pecho apretándolo ligeramente_

_De repente se oyó otro grito y pudo reconocer la voz de ella, nuevamente sintió ese pinchazo en el pecho que lo hizo al fin reaccionar y salir corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía dichos gritos._

…

_-Vive por lo dos… Rin….-_

_-… Te amo…-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

_-Sora…no me dejes solo..-_

_-¡Sora!-_

….

* * *

-¡Carajo despierta ahora mismo!-Shura se estaba exasperando, el menor Okumura llevaba mas de media ora durmiendo, Suguro y Shima ya habían vuelto con Yukio, quien hasta hace unos segundos, todavía estaba desmayado por lo que la exorcista lo despertó de una marera "delicada y sutil" dándole de lleno en golpe en la cara haciéndolo despertar por completo a un totalmente confundido Yukio que no recordaba del todo la mitad de lo que paso en el día.

Después de despertar al de lentes, se propuso a hacer lo mismo con Rin pero justamente cundo lo iba a golpear este se empezó a remover y hablar entre sueños.

_-No me dejes solo- se lamento en un murmuro_

Bajo despacio la mano y lo removió para despertarlo pero este parecía no estar soñado nada bonito ya que de la nada empezó a llorar llamando la atención de todos los demás, preocupados se acercaron, justo cuando todos se terminaron de juntar alrededor de el despertó sobresaltado a todos a su alrededor y aun llorando. Cosa de la cual no estaba consiente que hacia.

-¿Ah?- se sorprendió al ver a tantas personas a su alrededor

-¿Ah?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo ya que el seguía llorando

-¡Ah!, ¡que bien que ya estén todos!, vamos a empezar con el interrogatorio!- exclamo con falso entusiasmo , pero los demás no le prestaron atención ya el muy despistado seguía llorando, que por alguna razón aun no se había dado cuenta pero no dijeron nada ni siquiera Shura solo lo observaban cual empezaba a incomodar a Rin

-¿Que me miran…?- pregunto extrañado

Automáticamente todos los demás voltearon a ver a Yukio como diciéndole con la mirada, "_dile tu", _ya que por una razón sentían que no les correspondía el asunto, ni siquiera Shura que disfrutaba meterse en asuntos personales. Claro, no fueran para fastidiar al cuatro ojos no había razón especial para haberlo.

-Ah~-Yukio suspiro derrotado

-Nii-san… estas…bueno…sigues…-Yukio movía las manos como indicándole lo que pasaba. Por alguna razón no sabía como decirle que seguía llorando tal vez por la extraña situación

-¿Eh?- dijo haciendo caso a las señas de su gemelo -¿ah?... ¿Que?- al tocarse el rostro noto algo. Estaba totalmente empañado por lágrimas que salían a cuenta gota por sus ojos, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza total mientras sus labio se trazaba una pequeña sonrisa triste

-Ya veo... otra vez… ¡Pero que fastidio!... Estúpidos sueños…- lo último lo dijo en un susurro doloroso por la mueca de dolor y desagrado que hizo.

Inmediatamente metió la mano en su chaleco y saco en pañuelo blanco con un bello grabado de una llama azul con un nombre cruzando en el, el nombre era _"Sora, por lo que se pudo alcanzar a apreciar. _Después de secar las molestas lágrimas que le impedían la vista prosiguió antes de que pasara otro incidente

-Lamento que hallan visto eso, pero no importa. Prosigamos- dijo al mismo tiempo que guardaba con sumo cuidado el fino pañuelo -Y… ¿quien es el primero que preguntara?- rin se echo para atrás chocando con el respaldo de su cómodo sillón y cerrando los ojos pensativo esperando haber quien daba la iniciativa

-bien…-Yukio fue el primero en hablar -quisiera saber si la niña que apareció de repente era…- la verdad no sabia bien como llamarla.

-Si, si lo es- contesto rin como si estuviera hablando del clima, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces tu…- pregunto otra vez sin terminar de articular la frase

-Si, si lo estoy- Rin contesto nuevamente con simpleza

-Entonces también es…-

-Si, también lo es-

-Entonces ella es mi…- su voz sonaba nerviosa para la sorpresa de todos menos de los que estaban hablando en ese momento, ver a Yukio Okumura nervioso era como encontrar un tesoro perdido.

-Si, si lo es-

- Hablaremos de eso después, con eso me conformo… por ahora.- Yukio se recargo con cansancio sobre la mesa con su rostro enormemente contrariado, ya que al parecer parecía tener una difícil guerra mental

-Lo se- respondió. Por el rabillo de ojo quedo miro extrañado a cierta mujer subdesarrollada y cierto monje bicolor que no habían preguntado o hablado solo estaban hay mirándolo lo cual, lo hizo sonreír irónicamente hacia sus adentros ese par traía algo entre manos pero por el momento los pasaría por alto. Si algo aprendió en estos cincos años fue que la mirada develaba mas de lo que piensas.

-Okumura- la siguiente en hablar fue Kamiki sacándole de sus pensamientos, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a todos ya que ella no se interesaba en los asuntos personales de los demás -Entonces, ¿esa niña en verdad es tu hija?- fue directo al punto.

-Ah, tan directa y fría como siempre- respondió abriendo un ojo para verla - pero si tanto quieren saberlo si… si es mi hija- respondió con cierto toque de diversión en la voz

-¡¿Que!?-el gran grito resonó por todo el cuarto haciendo eco y quien sabe tal vez se haiga oído en toda la ciudad

-¡¿Entonces Okumura-kun, ya es papa?!- Shima no Salía de su asombro- ¡eres un irresponsable!,¡¿Cómo se te ocurre embarazar a una chica?!, ¡y tan joven!- le grito acusador

-¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?-contesto Rin.-Ella es mi hija. En toda la extensión de la palabra y por todas la reglas y leyes que quieras.- explico un poco ofendido de ser acusado de irresponsable en ese tema tan delicado.

-¡Entonces Okumura-kun debe estar casado!,¡¿no?!- Konekomaru compartía las mismas dudas de Shima

-Rin... entonces tu ¿ya estas casado?- pregunto Shiemi con cierto tinte de dolor en la voz

-¿Eh?- pregunto distraído, ya que se quedo mirando a ningún lado en particular como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento

-¿Como que ?,¿_eh?,¡_ Te estamos preguntando que si estas casado idiota!- le recordó "amablemente" Suguro

-¡Oh!,¿ te refieres a esto?-pregunto mientras levantaba levemente la mano izquierda y dándole la vuelta para que pudieran apreciar la parte posterior, donde en el dedo anular había un fino añillo de bodas de oro que se acoplaba perfectamente a su dedo.

-¡Oh! ¡Por dios!- se oyó nuevamente un grito y Yukio pareció haber enterado mas su cara en sus manos

-¡Demonios pueden dejar de gritar por cada pequeña cosa!- exigió Rin con las manos en los oídos tratando de impedir que entrara mas sonido del necesario

-¡Que bonito es!- grito shura emocionada al ver el bonito anillo. Al verlo inmediatamente corrió hacia el como todo buen depredador.

De pronto rin ya tenia a shura ya casi encima de el con la mano totalmente estirada hacia arriba que estaba siendo sostenida por shura para apreciar de cerca el precioso anillo.

-¡Ah!, ¡suéltame!- exigía/gritaba, en busca de la libertad de su brazo- ¡Por dios Shura concéntrate en el asunto!- nuevamente gritaba Rin cuando logro la libertad de su lastimado brazo

-Creo que con eso les aclare esa duda- dijo Rin con la mirada desviada y centrada en su mano reacomodando la postura inicial del artefacto.-listo- hablo casi en susurro cuando termino de arreglar la postura inicial del anillo-¿ y ahora que?- pregunto relajado

Shura y Suguro se voltearon a ver mutuamente y asintieron a la vez

-Bien….- Shura uso voz seria - queremos que nos digas que nos digas que quiso decir esa tipa con…-Shura no pudo terminar ya que se vio interrumpida por Rin

-Paenitet implere mea ordinem eius celsitudinem, non intentio nocere —lo siento yo solo cumplo ordenes de su alteza, no tenia intencion de herirlo —,¿ eso ?- Shura asintió bastante sorprendida. Porque, Rin manejaba ese lenguaje a la perfección!, era casi como un sueño -supongo que también quiere saber que fue lo demás que dijo, ¿o me equivoco?-preguntó y todos asintieron

-Ahh- suspiro - no le presten atención a eso, solo se estaba disculpando por haber disparado en contra de nosotros- dijo tratando de evadir el tema lo cual al parecer habia logrado por completo.

-¿Por qué un demonio como ella se tendría que disculpar?- indago Bon- y mas aun, con los exorcistas

-Eso quiere decir que tú…la ¿conoces?- pregunto shura. Rin asintió con la cabeza, eso mas que ayudar los confundió aun mas. ¿Por que Rin la conocía?

-¿se puede saber por que te tenia tanto respeto?- interrogo Izumo-nadie se inclina ante otra persona solo por que si- termino Shiemi que estaba extrañamente seria

-Digamos que es una subordinada- explico- una muy desobediente subordinada- esto ultimo helo a los presente por el tono oscuro en que fue dicho

Yukio que tenia la mano sobre la barbilla analizando todo, Rin estaba ocultando algo y el podría hasta jurar el saber de que se trataba, una vez Rin se fue de Assiah era mas que obvio que esto terminaría así claro que ya lo suponía desde que lo vio otra vez.

Mephisto le advirtió al Vaticano, "_usamos a este chico como un arma para defender Assiah o…dejamos que se convierta en el próximo príncipe de Gehena_", fueron advertidos y la oportunidad se les escapo de las manos tan rápido como llegó, tendría que ser un idiota si no se diera cuenta de inmediato ya que siendo gemelos se comparte mas que el simple físico por lo tanto no se le hizo extraño, en cambio lo presentía.

Ahora tenia asuntos mas importantes en los que poner su total atención, como el de su supuesta sobrina y que tiene una cuñada quien sabe donde -"ah me duele la cabeza"- pensó el ya de por si cansado Yukio

-¡Aja!, ya lo tengo- grito Suguro levantándose de golpe se su asiento y chocando su puño contra su palma

-Que, que es lo que descubriste-pidió o mas bien exigió la rubia

-Antes de que todo esto embrollo pasara yo tuve varias misiones - dijo Bon con voz tímida por la mirada atemorizante de la voluptuosa mujer

-A nadie le interesan tu misiones ¡ve al punto!- grito exasperada

-¡Si!, todos los demonios tenían aspecto semi-humano y hablaban nuestro idioma y solamente decían que se les acaba el tiempo que tenían que preparar la llegada del Princeps hyacintho - todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el dichoso nombre y lentamente se dieron vuelta hacia el mayor de los Okumura. Este seguía con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados pero al sentir las miradas se tenso y cohibió un poco en su lugar

-si no me equivoco eso… significa… príncipe... Azul-comentó Konekomaru

-…

-…

-…

-….Rin... que nos estas... estado ocultando….- dijo Shura al en un susurro mientras sus labios se estiraban ligeramente en una pequeña ronrisa ciníca -_en verdad...esto se pondra intreresante-_

-….

* * *

**-**Ne, tío Mephisto- dijo Alice ganando la atención del mencionado que anteriormente tenia la mirada concentrada en su "hermoso" dibujo

-Dime Alice-

- Tu crees que los amigos de mi papa…-dijo con la vista igual de concentrada que su tío solo que su dibujo si era hermoso ya que tenia habilidades extraordinarias para una niña de su edad

-Sus amigos, ¿que?- pregunto un poco interesado hacia donde iba la conversación

-Crees que…¡sean buenos para jugarle bromas!- Alice grito emocionada alzando la vista. en sus ojos se podía ver un misterioso destello nada bueno para el que fuera su siguiente objetivo

-No lo se… ¿por que no lo descubrimos juntos?- pregunto con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Claro!- afirmo la pequeña princesa con la misma sonrisa

Mephisto correspondió con otra sonrisa

-Sí...Esto será divertido- dio regresando a su dibujo

_Las piezas han sido lanzadas al tablero…_

_¡Vamos…!_

_¡¿Quien será el primero en hacer un movimiento...?!_

* * *

**Que les pareció, ¿un poco soso no?, bien! Vamos lento señores, las explicaciones aun continúan. las afirmaciones escacean y las dudas se acumulan  
**

**Les daré un pequeño adelanto: "la verdad vendrá a destrozar la paz de Yukio" ¿Qué pasara?...**

**asi que quisiera agradecer a ****kachorro por dejarme su review ¡gracias! encerio lo aprecio XD**

**Comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos todo se vale**

**DEJEN**

**REVIEWS ;)**

Aoi-San! Fuera!


	5. Verdad, Negación, La congelación del tie

**¡Hola! ¡Queridos! :D estamos cada vez más cerca de las vacaciones SIIIII! XD pero ante todo buen placer se tiene que trabajar para conseguirlo ¿no? Así que actualizo rápido por que estaré un "poquito" ocupada con la escuela así que paciencia PORFAVOR! ;D lean las notas finales!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazue Kato-sensei y…Bla Bla.¬_¬**

* * *

**La negación nos puede salvar de la realidad momentáneamente…pero una vez la verdad se estrella en nuestros rostros la caída será más dolorosa…**

* * *

Rin bajo la mirada pensativo tenia que repasar con cuidado todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Dar con el momento en que se equivoco .donde fue que todo empezó a ir mal. _''¡Bah!, como si no supieras la verdad''_ se reprendió a si mismo por la pregunta tan estúpida

-Es lo malo de estar rodeado de preguntones cerebritos-dijo con voz cansina, lanzándoles una mirada lastimera y cansada a sus amigos

-Dinos la verdad Rin- exigió Shura con voz calma, mirando seriamente a Rin y con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho y golpeado con insistencia el piso de concreto con su pie -que es lo que significa hyacintho diabolus?- Pregunto agudizando la mirada claro que lo sabia solo quería que el mismo rin se lo confirmara

-Hyacintho diabolus?- pregunto en un susurro con la mirada perdida y opacada -no lo digas...lo odio- pidió con cierto tinte de rabia impregnado en su voz

-Contesta-rebatió Shura ignorando su petición

-¡Ahhh!-suspiro ruidosamente alborotándose más el pelo- bien quieren una respuesta…-termino con hostilidad, hundiéndose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos -...se las daré…-

-…-

-Hyacintho diabolus…daemonium princeps...rex omnes daemones…-hizo una pausa al ver las miradas confusas de sus amigos acepto los de su hermano, Shura y Bon-...secundo magna rex inferni…- Escupió las ultimas palabras con veneno impregnado en cada una de ellas - oh! Vamos es ¡¿que siendo exorcistas de alto nivel no saben ni un poco de latín?!- bramo molesto Rin

- Más fácil- esta vez intervino Konekomaru el cual no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que regresaron, por lo cual se gano la atención de todos. Mientras este, tenia la mirada centrada en el demonio peliazul que la miraba con interés impregnado en la mirada-… demonio azul...rey de todos los demonios…según…- sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y no querían salir.

-Vamos Konekomaru termina la oración-dijo rin con una sonrisa lastimera

-Se...segundo gran rey de gehena…-termino viendo con miedo como la mirada de rin se endurecía e irradiaba un aura negra de fastidio total

-Rin- llamo Shura, haciendo que el nombrado levantara lentamente la mirada hacia ella -así que… ¿terminaste siendo lo que mas temía el vaticano, verdad?- sonrió con prepotencia y diversión impregnada en la mirada la voluptuosa rubia "esto cada vez se pone mas interesante", pensó la rubia

-Al parecer-dijo con un susurro -no era mi intención ser llamado así…-dijo con pena palpable-yo trate por todos los medio de no involucrarme con ''el''-dijo enfatizando** el **-yo sabia que al irme esto podría pasar...pero al parecer el fue mas rápido y me gano y al final caí en su estúpido juego del cual ya no puedo escapar-Rin bajo la mirada -al final me termine convirtiendo en lo que mas temía- hizo una pausa para después de reunir el suficiente valor como para mirar a sus amigos a la cara y confrontar las penetrantes miradas- y… termine convirtiéndome en el noveno rey de gehena -.

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo Okumura?-dijo Suguro con voz seria y mirada furiosa- ¿enserio piensas que me creeré que te has convertido en un estúpido rey de gehena?-aseguro con tono incrédulo

-¡Es cierto Rin!- le siguió Shiemi negándose al hecho de que su primer amigo se hubiera convertido en esa clase de mostro-¡tu nunca hubieras cometido esa clase de error!-exclamo con ojos llorosos y llevándose las manos al pecho como si eso reforzara sus palabras

-Lo que dice Moriyama-san es verdad tu no hubieras sido capas de hacer algo como eso- ahora fue Konekomaru el que le siguió la palabra a Shiemi y después de el vinieron los mismos comentarios de Shima y Kamiki que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio. Por que. Simple y sencillamente. Su amigo. No pudo haberse convertido en "eso". No el. El no…

Rin se mantenía observando incrédulo la tremenda ignorancia de sus amigos. Es que acaso es que no veían la sinceridad con la que hablaba y la pena que le daba confesar que les había fallado al convertirse en lo que mas temían. En un demonio. Y no un simple demonio cualquiera, no de esos demonios que eliminas con unos cuantos rezos, agua vendita y por que no, las molestas armas para matar a un demonio con un simple y sencillo disparo. No el era… era… diferente.

Con parsimonia se levanto lentamente de su cómodo asiento, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante y lo vieran dirigirse a la pared que estaba detrás de el. A paso lento y tedioso rin se coloco enfrente de unos de los enormes pilares que sobresalían de la habitación, colocando con cuidado sus manos sobre este y aferrándose fuertemente al pilar estrello repetidas veces su cabeza con fuerza sobre el pilar y maldiciendo cosas entendibles para el oído de los exorcistas. Cuando termino de estrellarse contra el pobre pilar que estaba estrellado después de tan estrepitosos golpes, suspiro hondo y recargo suavemente su cabeza en el hoyo que había hecho segundos atrás sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor y el tan esperado calentamiento de la zona ,hoyo las exclamaciones de sus amigos por lo que acaba de hacer (N/A: no se ustedes pero a mi se me hace de lo mas normal hacer eso cuando te sientes frustrado, bueno claro que no al grado de estrellar la pared de ese modo aunque seria genial)

Lanzando un ultimo suspiro se estrello contra el pilar por ultima vez , cerro los ojos y respiro tratando de controlase para no golpearlos por ser tan idiotas y despistados, abrió los ojos totalmente calmado dándose la vuelta totalmente relajado, viendo a sus compañeros que lo veían totalmente extrañados.

-Este más loco que hace cinco años Okumura-dijo Suguro viéndolo como si estuviera viendo a un loco, Rin lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro - aunque no me lo creas para mi fueron diez años- contesto con simpleza como quien no quiere la cosa

-Vale me has descubierto todo era una mentira -dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada pasándose una mano por el pelo alborotándoselo

-Si que has aprendido a mentir Okumura-kun por un momento y casi me lo creí-le felicito Shima palmeándole el hombro.

Enserio. El no entendía. Los sentimientos humanos… nunca los pudo entender después de todo el no era humano. Al menos ya no lo era.

-Si, una gran...broma…-dijo ya Rin sin ánimos de seguir hablando

-Oí, Shura ya puedo irme tengo mucho sueño-se quejo rin al ver que la exorcista estaba en una conversación con el menor de los Okumura, parecía algo serio por la cara que tenían los dos en esos momentos y también por el hecho de que ambos estuvieran susurrando para evitar que los demás presentes oyeran algo

-¡Shura!-grito totalmente irritado llamado así la atención de la que fue alguna vez su maestra

-¿Eh?, ah!, Si,-dijo mientras se acercaba al menor Okumura y le susurro algo al oído que no alcanzo a oír —y para ser sinceros no le intereso— para al final palmearle el hombro ligeramente junto un ligero empujón para que siguiera al mayor

-¡Bien chicos!-grito ligeramente para atraer la atención de todos -mañana es nuestro día libre así que disfrútenlo y no lo desperdicien buscando problemas-dijo para de inmediato recibir un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza de los demás -bien pueden retirarse -los mando a volar con simpleza

Rin por su parte estaba totalmente cansado paso por ese agotador viaje, la estúpida pelea con Yukito, después el susto mortal que le causo Alice, para finalizar ese estúpido interrogatorio que no les sirvió para nada a ellos, los cuales decidieron encerrarse en la negación y no aceptar la verdad. Solo tenia que ir por su pequeña (N/A: prácticamente arrancársela de las manos a Mephisto, ya que como verán son uña y mugre)

Darse un refrescante baño y dormir hasta mañana con Alice a su lado (N/A: no mal entiendan es simple amor de padre e hija no se confundan) ya que Alice es la que le traía tranquilidad durante sus noches como solía hacerlo su madre ya que parecía que irradiaban una aura de tranquilidad que tranquilizaría a mas de un demonio fuera de control.

-Vámonos de una vez Yukio-demando Rin hastiado de estar parado-recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Alice- dijo saliendo con paso rápido de cuarto dejando a Yukio y a Shura solos en el cuarto

-Bueno… recuerda lo que dije, si no logramos encontrar respuestas seremos arrastrados en esto…¡ hasta mañana Bibidi-kun~~!- se despidio Shura dándole un golpe por debajo de sus lentes haciendo que estos se levantaran ligeramente de su lugar para después salir corriendo del lugar dejando a un irritado Yukio

-Definitivamente estas loca-termino acomodándose los anteojos en su lugar y recobrando su postura inmutable saliendo así del cuarto dejándolo solo… o al menos de eso se trataba hasta que por la espaciosa habitación una risilla infantil resonó por el lugar….

* * *

-Vaya, vaya-rio ligeramente Alice mientras leía un grueso libro de psicología

-¿Que pasa Alice?-cuestiono Mephisto el cual leía con atención un libro de menor tamaño, solo que este era un cuento de fantasía para niños pequeños

-Al parecer ya se quien caerá primero tío!-festejo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa -eso es genial Alice!, me muero de ganas de ver que tanto has aprendido!- exagero como siempre Mephisto tomando a Alice de las manos y dando pequeños saltitos por toda la habitación

-¿Quien será?- pregunto ansioso el demonio

-Será…- Alice no término la frase al sentir una penetrante mirada detrás de su tío

-Será..¿Que?, Alice- pregunto Rin con una mirada seria

-¿Que? Nada, solo estábamos leyendo verdad tío!- dijo volteando a ver a su tío el cual solamente asintió con la cabeza y un sonrisa burlona en el rostro- solo estábamos hablando de como fue que se deshizo de la seguridad del castillo, definitivamente es cada vez mejor ¿verdad?- dijo con sorna recibiendo a cambio una mirada envenenada por parte Rin

-Tu bien sabes que eso nunca lo hubiera aprendido de no ser porque te conoció-lo acuso Rin con un aura asesina, por que para el no había otro culpable de que Alice fuera tan intrépida y peligrosa. Si bien se dio cuenta de que lo heredo de el, siempre suplico por que no desarrollara ese instinto de rebeldía que al parecer venia de familia y ese estúpido demonio que decía ser su hermano mayor solo lo empeoro con sus visitas y malos ejemplos . Definitivamente algún día le prohibiría el verla.

Con un suspiro cansado y tragándose las ganas de matar a Mephisto suavizo su mirada cuando la dirigió hacia su hija la cual como siempre tenia una gran sonrisa para el.

-Bien Alice es hora de irnos- dijo dulcemente rin

-Está bien - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar el grueso tomo con sus pequeñas manos y mostrárselo a su tío

-Pude llevarme esto - pregunto viendo a su tío

-Claro que puedes Alice-chan, puedes tomar todos lo que quieras - dijo apuntando hacia la biblioteca personal que tenia dentro de su exuberante oficina

-¡Enserio!- dijo emocionada la pequeña

-Claro- dijo mientras le acariciaba la larga cabellera de la niña

-¡Gracias!, ¡papa ven para que me ayudes!- grito con entusiasmo mientras prácticamente asaltaba los estantes llenos de libros de varios temas en particular

-Si ya voy- contesto Rin con voz lastimera por que conociendo a Alice le haría cargar una pila de 15 gruesos libros, pero que le iba a hacer era un gusto que heredo de su madre y a el no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por que eso. O mejor dicho esa personita era lo único que lo materia vivo y cuerdo en estos momentos.

-Ten este, este, este y este y también este -decía Alice cuando prácticamente le lanzaba a Rin los libros mientras este los atrapaba en pleno vuelo por el aire -bien creo que con esos seria suficiente por estos tres días -dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados y sacudiéndose de las manos polvo imaginario.

-¿Tu crees?- susurro rin con una gotita resbalándole por detrás de su cabeza

-¡Vamos papa!-grito ligeramente moviendo insistentemente su mano para que se acercara a ella junto a la puerta -¡nos vemos luego tío!- se despidio moviendo su mano de un lado a otro de modo de despedida.

-¡Vuelve pronto cariño!-exclamo dramáticamente Mephisto con cascaditas que le caían de los ojos y con un pañuelo en la mano agitándolo despacio

-Hasta mañana-se despidio Rin viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos dirigiéndose a Alice con la pila de libros sobre una sola mano

-Rápido papa, hay que llegar con tío Yukio-dijo apurada dando saltitos con impaciencia

-Ya voy, tómatelo con calma por que estas tan…-Rin se detuvo en seco justo cuando tomaba pomo de la puerta de caoba tallada y olfateaba el aire con discreción al tiempo que su seño se fruncía y se obscurecía su mirada con un tic insistente en la ceja izquierda, lentamente movió su cabeza con movimientos casi robóticos -tu!... Maldito!- exclamo con voz fantasmal viendo a Mephisto que tenía un ligero tic nervioso en su ceja

* * *

-¡Oh! Al fin te encuentro, Nii-san-dijo Yukio con su ya acostumbrada voz neutral justamente parado enfrente del marco de la puerta ya abierta previamente por Rin

-¿Nii-san?-cuestiono Yukio viendo la —por decir así— extraña escena de su hermano mayor ahorcando y meneando a Mephisto y diciendo maldición y media

-¡Ah!, ¡tío Yukio! ¡Que bueno que llegaste! ¡Justamente te íbamos a buscar!-grito fuertemente Alice tapándose lo oídos con sus pequeñas manos y le mostraba una gran sonrisa que le recordó a su hermano de pequeño solo que en versión femenina. Con las cejas alzadas —símbolo de su extrañeza— se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su sobrina (N/A: el pobre iluso aun no lo puede digerir XD) -¿que haces?- pregunto

-¿¡Ah!?, ¿¡Que has dicho!?,¡ no te oigo!-grito aturdiendo a Yukio por segunda vez, con paciencia se reacomodo sus gafas que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz y con lentitud le retiro las manos de los oídos a la pequeña una vez las maldiciones de Rin terminaron y se dedico únicamente a horacar a Mephisto que parecía disfrutar del intento de asesinato

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto con su siempre tono neutral, la niña lo miro por unos segundos con una mirada pensativa como si tratara de recordar lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos.

-Bueno veras…-

**Flash back**

_-Tu... maldito!-exclamo rin con voz demente- ¡cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ella no puede comer cosas dulces en la noche!-su voz sonaba escalofriante_

_-¿De que hablas?, yo no e hecho nada-se defendió Mephisto ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rin _

_-No mientas-le advirtió el demonio menor_

_-¡Yo!-dijo Mephisto con indignación fingida -¡hmp! Bien me has atrapado solo lo hizo para molestarte y que ella no se pueda dormir… y por ende tu tampoco- se burlo con descaro solo que lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que no fue escuchado por el furioso demonio frente a el_

_-¡Como te odio!-grito con histeria lanzándose sobre el demonio mayor -¡sabia que no era buena idea dejarte tanto tiempo con ella!-exclamo furico agarrándolo por las solapas y zarandeándolo de un lado a otro_

_-¡Ah!,¡ por que no supuse que esto podría pasar!- se lamento pero sin soltarlo, aun así no se conformo con eso y rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia el cuello del demonio y lo estrujo fuertemente -¡te are pagar!- grito con demencia_

_-"Esto es tan divertido"-pensó divertido el director de la rama japonesa_

-Oh… ya veo- dijo Yukio con una gotita resbalándole por detrás de la cabeza, como es que su hermano exageraba la situación a tal punto por solo unos dulces. Por otro lado se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que su hermano todavía conservaba un poco de su actitud infantil

-¡Que no vez que si ella no duerme yo tampoco!-lloriqueo con desesperación por que lo que mas necesitaba en estos momento era dormir

-Eres un hijo de…- Rin paro en seco memorizando lo que acaba de decir "si ella no darme yo tampoco", lo que hizo que su mente hiciera un "clic" en entendimiento a sus palabras Y que apretara el agarre que tenia sobre el cuello del director

-Por eso lo hiciste… ¿verdad?-cuestiono siniestramente Rin

-¿Hacer que?-respondió inocente Mephisto, el cual no parecía notar el cambio de fuerza en el agarre sobre su cuello

-No te hagas el listo con migo- refuto totalmente cansado de esa pequeña conversación sin sentido

-¡jajá!, bueno vale me has vuelto a descubrir-contesto burlón con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, ante eso Rin retiro sus manos del cuello del demonio y se levanto del suelo con tranquilidad, alejándose unos centímetros de Mephisto cerro los ojos y respiro profundo varias veces. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos miro en dirección a Alice y Yukio y con una sonrisa forzada

-Nos vamos-dijo recogiendo los libros con aburrimiento recibiendo uno que otro de parte de Yukio o Alice y así saliendo con del cuarto junto con su hermano y su hija

-¡Vuelvan pronto~!- se oyó el grito desvergonzado de Pheles, lo cual hizo a Rin temblar un poco pero de ira controlando las ganas de regresar y quemarlo, la verdad es que la razón de no haberlo matado hace tiempo era Alice, ya que su pequeña le tenia un gran cariño a ese maldito y el no se atrevería a dañar a su hija en ningún aspecto, le gustaba verla feliz y si eso requiere el mantener con vida a ese ser lo haría. Aunque su mente pidiera lo contrario lo haría por Alice. Solo por ella.

-Alice , ¿cuantos dulce comiste exactamente?- pregunto Rin sin despegar la mirada del camino

-mmm... No lo se pero perdí la cuenta después de 20-le aseguro con una perfecta sonrisa haciendo que Rin bajara dramáticamente los hombros y farfullara cosas inentendibles , Yukio miraba la conversación extrañado que tanto mal le harían unos dulce a una niña además de la tan conocida hiperactividad por lo cual se aventuro a preguntar

-¿Qué tiene de especial el que haya comido dulces Nii-san?- pregunto con voz curiosa y mirada escrutadora

-¿Uh?, Ahh~ bueno veras… desde que Alice nació hemos tenido una especie de "conexión" en pocas palabras lo que le pasa a ella me pasa a mi y viceversa- explico con voz tediosa y cansada

-¿Le pasa lo mismo que a ti?-repitió lo ultimo dicho por su hermano como si quisiera registrarlo bien en su memoria

-Si…¡ufff!, en fin tengo que aguantar tal vez mañana pueda dormir- dijo tratando de consolarse a si mismo

-No sabes mas de esta "conexión" Nii-san-pregunto calculador el doctor -la verdad no… dejo de importarme hace mucho…- Yukio tomo eso como el final de la conversación. ¿El por que tan corta? no fue de importancia sus conversaciones antes de que Rin se fuera era cortas. Siempre lo fueron. Y no veía el por que deberían de cambiar ahora , los dos llagaron a hablar sobre este tema siendo esta una de sus conversaciones mas largas, a lo que cada uno llego a una propia pero igual conclusión. Eran gemelos por lo que las palabras por más pocas que fueran eran las suficientes para entender al otro. Así de simple.

Siguieron caminando por el largo edificio hasta llegar a una puerta de madera tallada, Yukio paso por un lado de Rin para poder abrir la puerta que los llevaría al conjunto de apartamentos abandonados que en un pasado compartieron, con paso lento pasaron por la puerta algo desgastada de la estancia junto con una Alice muy enérgica que nada mas entro empezó a correr por todas direcciones no sin antes recibir unas advertencias de su padre como "no corras", "deja de hacer eso te vas a caer" y cosas por el estilo

-Bien Alice, Yukio ¿que les apetece cenar?- pregunto con una sonrisa casual Rin

-Lo que sea esta bien Nii-san, después de todo si tu cocinas sabrá delicioso- contesto con una sonrisa al ofrecimiento de elegir el que comer

-Bueno tu escoges esta vez Alice, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto dulcemente Rin mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura

-mmm…- medito posando su mano en la barbilla -que te parece Tonkatsu(1)- Rin pareció pensarlo para después asentir con la cabeza y ponerse recto nuevamente -buena elección Alice- la felicito el peli negro mientras la cargaba y se dirigía a la cocina en compañía de Yukio. Una vez ahí Yukio se sentó enfrente de la barra para esperar mientras este Rin posaba sobre la barra a Alice para después dirigirse a la cocina que estaba detrás de dicha barra.

Con tranquilidad Rin se paseo de un lado a otro ante la mirada atenta de dos pares de ojos mas lejanos (Yukio y Alice) mientras Rin batía algo que aparecer era huevo se le ocurrió comentar la gran afición de Alice por los libros, lo cual intereso.

-Creo que con Alice puedes tener una conversación elocuente y hablar de cosas científicas - le dijo Rin mientras cortaba unos vegetales

-¿Ah si?- interrogo dirigiendo la mirada a su sobrina (al fin lo esta asimilando) - que sabes- esta vez la interrogativa iba dirigida a Alice que estaba muy entretenida masticando un manzana que Rin le dio mientras tanto. Dando un trago Alice centro su azulina mirada en su tío y le sonrió -tanto o mas que un anciano estudioso- le contesto con simpleza

-Y no miente- aseguro Rin - es una come libros igual que tu, par de ratones de biblioteca-los igualo apuntándoles con el cuchillo que llevaba en mano

-Cuantos libros has leído Alice- pregunto con más confianza a su sobrina pues parecía que Rin había ayudado a romper el hielo con ella- más de mil libros… creo- contesto ladeando la cabeza a modo de duda

Yukio abrió un poco mas de lo normal lo ojos parecía poco sorprendido aunque por dentro estaba mas que sorprendido que una niña de tan corta edad tuviera tal inteligencia y conocimiento, en cierto modo se alegro de que no fuera igual que Rin en ese aspecto, por lo cual se permitió un embozar una sonrisa bastante considerable en tamaño

-Me alegra tanto que no seas igual que el- dijo teatralmente Yukio apuntando a Rin que estaba cortando otra cosa, este por otro lado le mando una mirada fulmínate que el menor de los dos no se molesto siquiera en ver mientras tanto logro sacarle una encantadora risa a Alice que al parecer agradeció el "cumplido" por parte de su tío.

-Ne… Nii-san, me he estado preguntando algo si Alice dice tener la edad que dice tener…¿Cómo paso?, te fuiste cinco años y ella tiene cinco años algo no cuadra…-dijo examinando con cuidado a Alice.

-Ah, eso… te habías tardado mucho en preguntar cuatro ojos- el menor le miro mal- bueno en Gehena hay una distorsión en el tiempo…- comento - me pude haber ido cinco años de aquí pero para mi fueron diez años desde que partí- sentencio mientras acomodaba algo en los platos.

-¿Una distorsión temporal?- lanzo la pregunta al aire - pero… espera, ¿si para ti pasaron diez años como es que pareces de veinte años y no veinticinco como debería de ser?- cuestiono con curiosidad

-Bueno- esta vez tomo la palabra Alice mientras jugaba con el tallito de la manzana -papa al tener sangre demoniaca, por simple razón biológica mejor dicho, se detuvo su flujo del tiempo a cierta edad que en su caso serian veinte años- explico como si fuera de lo mas normal - en mi caso seria igual mi flujo de tiempo se detendrá y dejare de envejecer y mantendré la forma en la que mi edad se congele- sonrió.

Dios era cierto lo que dijo Nii-san sobre ella.

No sabía por que pero sentía que por la mirada que le dirigía Rin le diría algo de suma importancia, este poso tres platos en la barra cada uno con una presentación sublime. Típico de Rin. Y les tendía a cada uno los cubiertos apropiados.

-Ten cuidado, no te vallas a quemar- advirtió a la mas pequeña de los tres, esta solo asintió antes de empezar a comer con gusto y dejar a su papa continuar con la explicación.

-Veras…Yukio, ambos lo sabemos… - empezó con rodeos mientras jugaba un poco con su platillo, Yukio comía despacio y atento a la palabras de su gemelo -desde que adquirí esta "forma" eh podido sentir tus cambios y no te tengo una buena noticia…- soltó poco a poco lo cual empezaba a poner nervioso a Yukio

-Como dijo Alice mi tiempo se congelo y ya no avanzara, estaré atrapado por siempre en mi cuerpo de veinte años, por lo tanto tu al se mi gemelo y teniendo ambos los mismos orígenes tu tiempo a comenzado a congelarse y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo - soltó sin reparos. La noticia se sintió como si un balde de agua fría le fuera echado encima, mas no se sintió mal esta noticia solo confirmaba sus sospechas, el estrés que sufrió en estos cinco años había —de algún modo— despertado poco a poco su lado demoniaco el cual se supone no había heredado.

-Supongo que tu ya lo sabias no o bueno lo suponías- aclaro mientras se metía un bocado a la boca

-Bueno, no lo sabia del todo pero si lo suponía el que me haigas dicho esto solo aclara mis dudas- confeso con cansancio - eh de admitir que me estoy convirtiendo en uno de ellos y no puedo pararlo por mas que lo dese - la pena impregno sus palabras

-Esto te va a atraer muchos problemas, ya debes de saberlo - dijo con dureza

-Escúchame bien, Yukio, eh vuelto por dos razones y tu — le señalo—eres una de ellas- ante lo dicho hizo que levantara la mirada con rapidez

-No te voy a dejar solo en esto tenlo por seguro… tu confía en tu hermano mayor- le sonrió suavemente antes de agregar con un rostro serio que cabe destacar lo ponía nervioso al no ser muy frecuente en el

-No te presionare, tampoco te pido que elijas de inmediato, a partir de ahora tienes dos opciones :uno escoges el ser devorado por tu demonio interior cuando el proceso de congelación acabe por completarse y te conviertas en uno mas… o…

**-… o te conviertes en uno de nosotros y conservar lo que aun te queda…-**

Rin no estaba jugando.

No estaba bromeando.

...

¿Qué escoger?...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Les gusto?, la paz de Yukio esta por irse a la mierda XD, perdón me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes :D**

**(1) es un plato muy popular en Japón. Se trata de una chuleta de cerdo de uno o dos centímetros de ancho empanada y frita, troceada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado, que se sirve en general con col cortada en juliana.**

**Bien chicos aquí va una mala noticia a partir des de este capitulo las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente cada dos semanas, o si la musa de la inspiración llega temprano será antes TT-TT perdón! Tal vez en las vacaciones me active más y publique más seguido**

**Gracias por su reviews!**

**Aoi-san Fuera! ;D**

**¿REVIEWS?...**


	6. ¡Revelaciones!,Demaciada informacion

**Hai, Hai! Eh vuelto niños!**

**No se si cumplí con mi limite auto impuesto para la publicación, si es así ¡Que bien! Pero si no ya que mas da ¬¬… este capitulo prácticamente estaba casi terminado hace mas de cuatro días pero mi imaginación decidió abandonarme en la recta final u-u ¡pero bueno! Ya lo termine y aquí esta espero lo disfruten.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Enserio! Gracias! Me hace sentir mejor el hecho de que le den el visto bueno a esta historia ¡gracias!**

** Las canciones que saldran mas adelante en el capitulo son: "End Theme" de Yamazaki Masayoshi de la pelicula "5 centrimetros por segundo"no se si seran capaces de encontrarlos asi que les dejare el link (****watch?v=IG_FY3v0uWk)  
**

**y "Lacie melody" version piano de Yuki Kajiura ( watch?v=PBiqMzyGJJk) al perece fanfition se puso caprichoso y no me deja poner el link complto asi que solo agreguen la pagina principal de YouTube  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen Bla, Bla. Le pertenecen a Kazue Kato-sensei. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama nada más…**

* * *

**"El que hacer no se lo preguntes a tu mente pregúntaselo a tu corazón"…**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados ante la noticia, esto iba mas allá de lo que era capaz de sostener. El problema se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ninguna de las opciones es la correcta o indicada para ti…haría lo que fuera por que esto fuera diferente más me es imposible- hablo bajo

-¿Eh...?-musitó bajito- Es…pera… ¿Q...que...?-se detuvo cuando sintió la mano del peliazul sobre su cabeza revolviéndole los cabellos.

-No te presiones…si no eliges, a la larga sólo te causará más problemas así que…tómate tu tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites y entonces dime tu respuesta, incluso si no sabes si seré capaz de aceptarla, sin importar que sea se que estaré bien.- le sonrío, el aludido asintió aún un poco choqueado.

-Solo te advertiré algo: Uno, trata de relajarte y no alterarte, el estrés solo acelerara el proceso y lo que necesitamos ahora es tiempo- hizo una pequeña pausa y siguio- Y Dos: ¡Aléjate de Shura!, por lo que vi hoy ella hace despertar tu demonio interno- explico. Yukio parpadeo confundido. ¿Shura?... ¡Demonios!, sabia que esa maldita no era buena compañera y mucho menos compañía, Rin tenía razón. La única mujer con quien mantenía una conversación más o menos decente sacaba a relucir su "lado oscuro" por llamarlo de algún modo.

Pero una pregunta cruzo mente. ¿Cómo lo supo?, lo cual lo llevo a preguntar.

-¿Cómo supiste que el proceso de "congelación" había comenzado?- pregunto confuso

-Ehh… verás, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte si estabas bien? Después de tu pelea con Yukito-

-¿Yukito? - ese nombre lo había oído en alguna otra parte

-Si, no lo recuerdas lo dije cuando Shura me interrogaba- Ah, ya recordaba, en ese momento estaba tan sorprendido que no tomo en cuenta nada después de la confesión de que tenia mas familiares a parte de Rin-como decía, tenias un corte en la mejilla que comenzó a sanar rápidamente, fue tan rápido que nadie lo noto; ¡claro! Exceptuándome a mí- explico

-Y..¿Eso es malo?- puede que pareciera un tonto al preguntar algo como eso, pero era mucha información junta

-¡Claro que lo es!- exclamo el mayor levantando los brazos

-Defame te esficó- hablo con la boca llena Alice, ganando una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Rin.

-Traga antes de hablar, Alice- regaño, ella levanto la cabeza y trago lo que mantenía masticando hace unos momentos

-Déjame te explico- dijo ya sin nada en la boca- Como había dicho Papá—más no te lo explico bien—el solo podía sentir como tu demonio interno se removía, pero ni sabía que tu proceso de congelación había comenzado- explico monocorde- con respecto a lo que preguntaste de si es malo. ¡Claro que lo es!- exclamo imitando a Rin- Si sigues siendo dañado, por ejemplo, digamos que sales herido en una misión. Si, te regeneraras rápidamente, tan rápido que puede que ni siquiera te des cuenta de que saliste herido; si bien esto puede resultar desde un punto de vista primario…tu cuerpo sigue siendo humano en su mayoría.

-¿En su mayoría?-

-Aja… si no mal tengo entendido, tú y Papá son gemelos, pero al nacer se supone que solo Papá había heredado los genes demoniaco. Por lo tanto tu fuiste descartado como un demonio, ¿cierto?- termino viendo a los gemelos asentir en señal de que estaba en lo correcto-Pero aun así ambos tuvieron el mismo origen y por lo tanto los mismos genes…-Yukio torció el gesto en desagrado a la mención de sus orígenes - Más eso fue un erro, puede que tu no hayas presentado los mismos signos que Papá… ¡más hay estaban!, solo que estaban encapsulados. Los poderes de Papá fueron sellados y asegurados para que no hubiera inconvenientes futuros por su actitud impulsiva, pero a ti, tus poderes al no ser sellados se encerraron y comprimieron logrando pasar desapercibidos y ahora después de tantos años de estar dormidos, están despertando por algo tan mundano y absurdo como el estrés- bufó con incredulidad-¿Qué clase de vida llevas Tío?- pregunto, Yukio solo se hizo el desentendido

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con lo primero?-

-¡A eso voy!... si dañas y regeneras a tu cuerpo con esa rapidez, estas obligando a tu organismo a generar células nuevas sin contemplación. Como dije tu cuerpo es humano en su mayoría, eres algo así como un hibrido imperfecto, el hacer esto con tu cuerpo con el paso del tiempo terminaras muriendo…- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire y seguir-esto también resulto un problema para Papá en el pasado, pero la única diferencia es que el cuerpo de el era un hibrido perfecto, mas no se salvo de ser afectado también, solo que el se "libero" a tiempo y logro salvar su cuerpo. En tu caso, te dimos dos opciones, escojas la que escojas tu cuerpo se verá gravemente afectado ya se negativa o positivamente.- termino su explicación

-Gracias, termina de comer- mando Rin acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Si!-

-Se que esto es difícil; lo fue para mi al menos. Ambos sabemos que siempre has odiado esta "forma" que no quieres ser uno de "ellos" o diría de ¿"nosotros"?- enfatizo el nosotros

Entendía, el si creyó su explicación sobre su regreso, era lo más lógico comparado al la primera versión. No recriminaría a sus ex alumnos por negarse a creer, pero… ¡vamos! ¡Eran hermanos! y el lo conocía perfectamente, no negaría que el mismo sintió un punzada de decepción sobre lo que al final hizo su gemelo, después de que se la paso presumiendo y alardeando a los cuatro vientos que no se rendiría ante Satán.

Nii-san no parecía arrepentido de su decisión, antes que partiera era como un pájaro enjaulado al cual le rompieron las alas, aunque siempre se mostraba feliz…solo era una muy buena mascara. Si. Nii-san era como un ave enjaulada, una a la cual sin querer le dejaron la puerta abierta y esta no espero más y escapó. Que descripción tan acertada.

La noticia de que Rin era un príncipe demonio no le sorprendió mucho, es más, ya lo esperaba. ¡Se los advirtieron!, que esto podía pasar al menor descuido con el solo hecho de que Rin pisara Gehena se convertiría en un Príncipe más (1). Mas nunca creyó—ni en sus mas retorcidos sueños —el hecho de Rin no solo era un príncipe, si no que sucesor del Rey de estos. En ese momento su cuerpo tembló y se congelo, no sabia que hacer o decir (2) no había que ser inteligente para entender las palabras de su hermano.

Así que los que se encerraron en la negación, la verdad les pesaría en verdad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un chasquido frente sus ojos que lo asusto momentáneamente.

-No me gusta que me ignoren- espeto ligeramente enojado el mayor -¿no ves que estamos tratando algo importante?-

-No te des aires de grandeza, Nii-san- contesto acodando sus gafas que resbalaban por el puente de su nariz

-¡Tengo todo el derecho de darme aires de grandeza!-

-Te has hecho muy caprichoso.- comento tranquilamente

-¡No es cierto!- dijo ofendido

-Vaya que si…- siguio

-Estúpido cuatro ojos…después terminaremos con esto- después de eso un ligero silencio se cernió sobre ellos, solo roto por el ligero —y apenas perceptible— masticar de Alice y el choque de los cubierto contra su plato

-Si…llegas a aceptar la segunda opción…hay algo que quiero advertirte y tengas en mente…

-¿Qué más buenas noticias me tienes?- pregunto Yukio con sarcasmo

-Pon atención- urgió antes de continuar- si llegas a tomar las segunda opción…

**Te convertirás en un príncipe de Gehena…  
**

Soltó sin más. Para Yukio la voz de Rin sonó lejana después de eso y esa sola oración comenzo a resonar en su cabeza fuertemente cual eco. Todo parecía moverse mas lento y las voces que lo llamaban sonaban distorsionadas.

¿Ser un príncipe de Gehena? Demonios necesitaba sentarse.

-¡¿Ha?!-fue lo único que su boca repentinamente seca logro articular, coloco una mano sobre su frente recargándola en esta resoplo. Puede que parezca que estaba exagerando en demasía la noticia pero…cada cuando te dicen que la única forma de salvar lo poco que te queda de control sobre ti mismo era convertirte en el "gobernante" de algo que por tantos años ya había tratado de erradicar. Simplemente ilógico absurdo.

-T…Tienes que estar bromeando- tartamudeo aun impactado taranto de hallar un atisbo de mentirá en los ojos de su gemelo. Al no encontrar comprendió. Rin no mentía.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero es la verdad- paso una mano por su cabello alborotándolo más

-¿Sabes a quien se lo estas ofreciendo?, Nii-san-dijo mirando a ala nada

-Claro que lo se tonto-contesto tranquilo

-¿Por qué te empeñas en salvarme, Rin?- inquirió olvidando por completo el sufijo y honorario (3)

-"¿Por qué?"Dices-dijo con un rostro serio - Por que soy tu hermano, por que eres mi familia-hizo una pausa- y... La familia, hasta para ser tan podrido como yo siempre será primero- la solemnidad empapo esas palabra a pesar de decirlas con tanta tranquilidad.

Siempre envidio eso…Nii-san…el logro avanzar por que se acepto así mismo, a sus poderes, y su verdadera naturaleza. Por eso lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba (4), ante los ojos de todos incluido Rin, el siempre estuvo un paso delante de su gemelo. Tal vez fue cierto— de cierto modo— pero para el siempre fue al revés, aun pasado cinco años seguía negándose a si mismo, a su verdadera naturaleza y esta ahora estaba a punto de aniquilarlo. ¡Que paradójico!, ¡Irónico! Sin más.

Ya no respondió después de lo antes dicho, solo se encerró en sus pensamientos auto culpandose por ser tan débil.

-Creo que eso seria todo…por hoy- Yukio dio por terminada la conversación

-Si es lo mejor, fue mucho por hoy- agrego Rin saliendo de la cocina con Alice en brazos- duerme bien y trata de asimilar todo -indico mientras dejaba a Alice en el suelo y el tomaba asiento en una de las mesas de comedor

-¿Tu no iras a dormir, Nii-san?- pregunto caminando hacia las escaleras

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?, no puedo- señalo a Alice que en ese momento revoloteaba entre las mesas corriendo y riendo

-Ufff…suerte con eso- se despidio perdiendose por la puerta

* * *

Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente con pesadez. ¡Argh! Desde cuando las escaleras eran tan largas. Cuando al fin pudo poner un pie en su habitación se sintió mas tranquilo consigo mismo y una vez toco su mullido colchón el mundo dejo de tener importancia.

Ni siquiera se molestaría en cambiarse era un perdida de tiempo y ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir. Cerró sus ojos y después…nada. No podía dormir…¡Justo lo que faltaba!, suspiro cansado, tal vez era memento de utilizar aquellas pastillas que utilizaba —de vez en cuando— para dormir; si bien nunca la llego a utilizar del todo siempre había una primera vez en la que eran seriamente requeridas y esta era un de ellas.

Busco entre sus cajón es y pertenencias aquel frasquillo con pequeñas tabletas circulares de color blancuzco dentro, lo tomo y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina, no las quería tomar sin un poco de agua siquiera la sensación que dejaban en la garganta cuando no se tomaban con agua era simplemente asquerosa.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, pero detuvo su trayecto al oír una lejana tonada de un ¿piano?, el no tenia piano. Probablemente era Rin, pero por mera precaución saco su arma, camino con sigilo por el lugar hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor donde se podía apreciar lo que — a el— parecía un piano de cola, mas eso no fue lo que lo descoloco si no la persona quien lo tocaba. Una melodía lenta y triste se esparcía por el lugar pero llenándolo con una extraña paz

-¿Aun estas despierto Yukio?- se oyó la voz del mayor Okumura provenir de las sombras - suelta esa arma, ¿Con quien crees que estas?- regaño sin dejar de tocar

-Con un príncipe de Gehena- contesto como si fuera lo mas lógico

-Ja, Ja- rio sin gracia-¿Qué haces aquí?, el desayuno no estará hasta dentro de cinco horas- Dos pares de ojos aparecieron en la delicada oscuridad cual velas

-No puedo dormir- dijo sin mas -venia por agua para tomar esto-levanto el frasquito que traía en la mano izquierda a pesar de saber que no lo verían

-Pastillas para dormir ¿eh?- eso lo sorprendió mas su rostro no mostro perturbación alguna -Sorprendente vista Nii-san-

-¿Tienes problemas para dormir Tío?- pregunto con voz suave Alice

-Algo así-

-Mañana tienes el día libre ¿no?- el aludido solo asintió- duerme hasta tarde, te ara bien - toco una tecla mas- te prepare algo ligero para cuando despierte, no debes de comer cosas pesadas después de dormir de mas si no quieres terminar enfermo-

-Es mi imaginación o tu sentido materno se volvió mas sensible- se burlo

-Tomare eso como un alago si no te importa- contesto deslizando las notas

-Por mi no hay problema-hizo una pequeña pausa para después sacar a relucir su pregunta-¿tocas el piano Nii-san?-

-Si, desde hace años, incluso antes de que partiera-

-¿Eh?-

-No eras el único que ocultaba algo por aquel tiempo- contesto las preguntas no formuladas-

-Oh...ya veo- Yukio se acerco a donde se encontraban los otros dos olvidando por completo de lo que en primer lugar lo trajo de regreso al comedor -Así que no era el único que ocultaba su verdadero pasatiempo…- se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban cercanas que rodeaban el piano

-¿Quién diría que, Rin, el terror de medio barrió haría algo así?-

-Tenia una reputación que mantener ¿sabes?-

-¿Reputación?- repitió.- ¡Ah!, de matón y rebelde sin causa…. -Recordó al tiempo que se retiraba los anteojos - o al menos así clasificaban los ancianos cuando se quejan con Papá…-bostezo un poco

-Papá… ¿eh?- mascullo Rin cambiando abruptamente la canción, esta era un poco mas rápida en comparación a la otra pero en vez de ser triste esta estaba cargada de nostalgia

-Debes de dormir Yukio, no es bueno para ti siempre te lo he dicho-

-¿Como es que ahora actúas como mi mayor?- mascullo repentinamente adormilado

-Si no te molesta, también tomare eso como un alago- dijo al tiempo que alentaba el ritmo de las notas, por otro lado el menor Okumura sintió extrañamente pesados los parpados

-Has lo que quieras…siempre lo haces…-alcanzo a pronunciar antes de que el sueño lo venciera definitivamente

-Supongo que tienes razón- farfullo despacio dando por terminada la tonada, quedando así, en un pequeño silencio hasta que Alice decidió romperlo

-¿Cuándo le dirás?- pregunto Alice, una vez se vieron solos mientras cerraba un grueso libro y lo volteaba a ver. Rin no contesto de inmediato, la luz de la luna se colaba por los ventanales de los pasillos trayendo consigo un poco de luz al comedor.

-Aun es muy pronto… si se lo confieso ahora, le podría afectar seriamente considerando su estado actual, dudo que lo puede soportar el hecho de que el alma de _él _no reside donde todos piensan- contesto con pesar - puede que se de a notar duro, frio e impasible pero Yukio es mas frágil de lo que parece y como tal es fácil de romper.

-Pero… ¿no crees que le bastara con saber de que no es infeliz?-

-Ya lo se, tu intuición da miedo- confesó regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Puedes tocar mi canción?- dejo el grueso libro que sostenía a un lado suyo y se recostó perezosamente en la cola de elegante piano suspirando ligeramente

-Por que no…aunque la canción sonara un poco vacía ¿no lo crees?- Rin comenzó a deslizar los dedos con avidez sobre las teclas amarfiladas -Te acompañaría, pero aun me cuesta maniobrar el violín-

-!Mmja¡-rio ligeramente -no te aflijas por ello cariño, algún día serás tan buena como ella, mientras tanto puedes cantar para mi…-

-¡Bien!, si no puedo ayudar con la melodía ayudare con la voz

1…2…3…

_toki no mukou kaze no machi e _

_nee, tsureteitte _

_shiroi hana no yume kanaete (Llévame a la ciudad del viento _

_más allá del tiempo. _

_Concede el deseo de una blanca flor. )…_

* * *

Despertó confundido y desubicado -_"¡Waa!_- grito mentalmente al caer de su cama por moverse hacia atrás sin precaución. Suspiro. Su cerebro lentamente fue dispersando aquella repentina niebla metal, reconociendo al par su habitación. Suspiro nuevamente un poco mas calmado. ¿En que momento se cambio de ropa?, total eso no importaba mucho, la verdad es que tuvo un sueño muy extraño; Rin volvía, Tenia una sobrina y cuñada, Rin convertido en príncipe de Gehena, el siendo devorado por su "lado" oscuro del cual el solo tenia conocimiento. Eso fue raro pero ala vez tan realista un sueño muy real y perturbador.

Se tallo los ojos con pereza, sintió un olor agradable a lo lejos. De repente como un rayo de memorias viejas se aglomeraron en su cerebro saturándolo de información y sucesos tomándole desapercibido.

-¡Nii-san!- susurro inquieto parándose rápidamente tan rápido que se causo un ligero mareo por la rapidez del movimiento brusco, salió con rapidez del cuarto una vez fuero el sol que entraba por los ventanales de los pasillos le tomo desprevenido y lo cegó momentáneamente. En ese momento no pudo estar más agradecido por haber olvidado los anteojos en la habitación

-¡oh!, veo que ya te levantaste- parpadeo confundido volteando a ver a donde provenía aquella voz jovial, al topar con la delicada figura de la niña que podía apreciar un poco mas allá delante de el. Un rayo más potente de memoria lo golpeo nuevamente con fuerza obligándolo a llevar su mano a la cabeza. Argh…todo sus recuerdos del día anterior lo golpearon sin aviso obligándolo a recargase sin fuerza sobre la pared. Giro el rostro hacia—su mas que confirmada— sobrina que lo miraba desde las escaleras, esta vestía un vestido de un pieza de tirantes de color morada que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos a simple vista se veía ligero— por el clima tan bochornoso que hacia afuera — había un listón lila que se ajustaba a la cintura de la niña para ajustarlo a su cuerpo, de calzado traía unas bailarinas negras con cordeles que se ajustaban a sus tobillos y por ultimo un delgado listón lila ajustado a sus cuello de manera delicada culminando en un pequeño—pero elegante— moño al final.

-¡Ya despertó!- grito desde las escaleras mientras esperaba lo que al parecer esa una respuesta -¡Esta bien!-

-Tío que dice Papá que bajes a comer-se acerco a el con delicadeza y lo tomo del brazo al tiempo que tiraba de el para hacerlo caminar con ella

-Ah..Si…- se dejo arrastrar por las escaleras y pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Y ¡Oh!, sorpresa se llevo al ver quien se encontraba muy gustoso en ¡su! Comedor comedio tranquilamente

-Sr. Pheles- hablo con cortesía cortante

-¡Buenos días hermanito!- saludo con esa sonrisa sádica

-¿Eh?- exclamo con voz sofocada. Fue su imaginación ¿verdad?. No oyó lo que oyó ¿verdad?

-Rin aun no te lo ha dicho- dijo con falsa preocupación

-No tenia por que saberlo. Idiota.- contesto Rin saliendo de la cocina cargando dos platos en una charola. Coloco los platos sobre la mesa con cuidado y al dejar libres la charola la azoto con fuerza contra la cabeza del demonio mayor abollándola en el acto mas este ni se inmuto un poco. Al ver que la charola era inservible la tiro lejos de el.

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Rin inspeccionándolo con la mirada, además del estado común de los recién levantados, Yukio mantenía los ojos entre abiertos, el ceño fruncido temblaba al igual que su boca abierta por la sorpresa

-No cambies de tema…-pidió ligeramente alterado. Rin entrecerró los ojos con precaución -Alice ve por el Té de tu tío- esta asintió y salió corriendo a la cocina para después regresar con una pequeña charola en la que había una taza en medio con un humeante contenido al cual Yukio le vio con desdeño

-tómatelo-ordeno mas el castaño giro el rostro con rechazo, Rin achico a un mas la mirada. Ese maldito Mephisto siempre complicaba las cosas

-¡Oh,Oh!- se oyó la voz de Mephisto a lado de ellos haciéndole recordar a ala mayoría que aun se encontraba ahí. La mirada de Yukio se ensombreció con ira pura al reconocerlo - ¡Oh, Oh!- exclamo con emoción -¡ha! ¡A comenzado!- volteo hacia Rin el cual mantenía su rostro imparcial ante la situación este tomo la taza que sostenía Alice la cual lo miro divertida de la situación

-Oye- habló. Yukio por impulso volteo en dirección a Rin para después tener aquel verdoso con olor a ¿rosas? Encima. Parpadeo; una, dos veces confundido, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para quitar el exceso de liquido sobre esta - Pero ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto aturdido

-Con eso bastara-dijo rin dándole de vuelta la taza a Alice la cual apretaba los labios para no reírse -Cariño la puedes llenar de nuevo- pidió y Alice se interno de nueva cuenta en la cocina, salió con la tasita llena y la tetera a aun lado por si acaso

-Tómatelo- ordeno, Yukio aun desconfiado tomo la taza, pero seguía sin beberlo - siéntate- el aludido tomo asiento automáticamente como si de un niño regañado se tratase eso si a una prudente distancia de Pheles

-Al parecer yo lo altero tanto como Shura-san- sonrió sádico.- pobre hermano pequeño- Yukio lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y Rin viro los ojos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos teniendo una discusión silenciosa, el rostro del castaño se desfiguro con desgracia

-_¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-_

_-Que mas quisiera pero es verdad-_

_-¡No me jodas Rin!, el es la persona mas despreciable del mundo, ¡no puedo estar emparentado con el! ¡Suficiente tengo con lo que ya se! (5)_

_-Yo también cargo con eso, no eres el único…-_

_-Desde que llegaste es lo peor que me has dicho-_

_-El único consuelo que te puedo es que n0o somos 100% hermanos -_

_-¡No trates de consolarme! ¡Me haces sentir peor!-_

Yukio rompió la conexión de sus miradas. Chasqueo la lengua. Genial. - Cambiando de tema- hablo recobrando aparentemente la compostura cuando por dentro lloraba su desgracia- ¿Por qué me tiraste Té encima?- pregunto repentinamente incomodo al notar su ropa mojada

-Fue por que tus poderes se posesionaron momentáneamente de tu cuerpo- explico- Este Té lo tomaras diario, lo mas que puedas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Necesitamos tiempo y esto- señalo la taza- nos lo dará un poco si, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo. Ahora…¡tómatelo!- Yukio bufo y dio un pequeño sorbo. ¡Woo! Estaba delicioso, fue Rin quien lo hizo después de todo. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y volteo hacia Mephisto - se puede saber por que esta aquí Sr. Pheles- dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz

-¡Oh!, ¡eres tan frio!- fingió desfallecer

-Limítese a contestar por favor- expuso irritado. Ese Té en verdad serbia. El otro sonriera con socarronería

-Tienes una misión - se inclino sobre la mesa esperando una reacción violenta pero nada, Yukio solo le observaba. Mephisto le entrego una carpeta un tanto voluminosa

-Es mi día libre- dijo dándole otro sorbo al Té mientras tomaba la carpeta

-No te preocupes por eso…es entro de una semana- sonrió con malicia esperando una reacción

-Y si era en una semana, ¿Por qué demonios viniste hasta acá? Si podías esperar hasta mañana- regaño con voz cansina Rin

-Humm…Quería molestar - confeso. Yukio afilo la mirada y llevo la taza a sus labios dando pequeños sorbidos continuos tratando de calmar la cólera que comenzaba a formarse en su interior. Rin solo bufo y acomodo sus dedos de forma de que su mano pareciera un arma la acerco lentamente hasta la cabeza de Mephisto hasta tocar su cabeza haciendo que esta se balanceara ligeramente. Mephisto se tenso por el movimiento y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Reconocía esa postura. Una sonrisa verdaderamente sádica afloro en sus labios

-Vamos, _"hermano"_ creo que es hora de que te vayas… debes de tener mucho trabajo pendiente- apuro Rin apretando mas su dedo contra la sien del mayor

-¿Tu lo crees?- dijo sin tomar aparentemente en cuenta la que el recordaba una de las mas letales armas que en su larga vida halla tenido el placer de ver en acción

-Ahí, personas que tratan de relajase ¿sabes?- dijo picando con impaciencia la cien del otro - no querrás que algo le vuelva a pasar a tus controles especiales ¿verdad?- le recordó. Ante tal amenaza borro su sonrisa logrando hacerlo parar de su asiento en la mesa

-Creo que tienes razón…aun me queda mucho trabajo por hacer-

-¡Ve con cuidado!- se despidio Rin agitando sutilmente su mano aun con forma de arma

-¡Adiós Tío!- se despidio Alice agitando impetuosamente la mano

-Mañana podras informarle todo lo que quieras a Yukio…- Mephisto recupero la sonrisa socarrona, se inclino modo de despedida y desapareció en un ligera nube de humo como un mago del siglo pasado

-Aish…- suspiro con hastió destensando sus dedos de la postura en la que se encontraban- piérdete y ya no vuelvas nunca…- suspiro nuevamente sabiendo que no seria así. Observo a Yukio tomar el Té como un bebe gigante por la manera tan poco normal de beber, contuvo una risilla al verlo actuar de esa manera -Yukio- le hablo despacio esperando un poco hasta que la atención del menor estuvo sobre el sin separar —aun— la taza de su boca

-Tienes que comer algo no puedes vivir solo de Té-sonrió viéndolo separar por fin los labios de la ya vacía taza - tu estomago debe de estar vacio después de dormir tanto -dijo mientras le acercaba un plato con un sándwich que a pesar de ser bastante simple tenia muy buena pinta - y esto- acerco otro plato solo que este tenia una pequeña porción de lo que parecía un coctel de frutas con— lo que a su parecer— era miel sobre estas. Eso despertó por completo su apetito. Tomo el sándwich del plato y se lo llevo a la boca dándole un mordisco, ah~ como había extrañado la comida de Rin que sin duda era mejor que la de Ukobach. Termino el sándwich mas rápido de lo que esperaba y prosiguió a tacar a la atrayente porción de fruta

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto una vez su gemelo termino de vaciar ambos platos, el aludido solo exhalo como signo de satisfacción - desde el momento en el que Mephisto salió de aquí me siento mucho mejor- aseguro volviendo a tomar de su taza la cual ya estaba de nuevamente llena gracias a Alice

-Por cierto ¿que este Té?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaba bebiendo algo desconocido

-Sirve para calmarte y relajar tus nervios, como te dije necesitamos tiempo, y mientras bebas esto te mantendrás calmado.- explico

-¿Como un sedante?- indago-¡Exacto!. Solo que no morirás si te exudes en su consumo. Alice lo creo.- presumió sin querer

-¿Enserio?- eso lo sorprendió

-Si, por que crees que tiene olor a Rosas. Si hubiera sido mi creación olería a canela o cacao…o algo de ese estilo- vaya eso parecía buena idea

-Esto dice que es una misión de reconocimiento…- Alice comenzó a hojear la carpeta ignorando el hecho de que criticaran el exquisito olor de su creación- en ¿Italia?...- los tres se miraron confundidos al parecer por primera vez sus pensamientos coincidieron a la perfección - ¿Italia?- repitieron los gemelos -Si, miren- Alice extendió la carpeta sobre la mesa y se subió sobre esta para tener mejor vista de los demás papeles. Apunto en dirección en donde se escribía la clara ubicación de dicha misión

-¿Por que mandarnos a una misión donde prácticamente se encuentra la cede del vaticano...?. Todo el territorio se encuentra prácticamente protegido por Paladines (6)- Yukio se coloco los anteojos y tomo la hoja del informe

-¿Qué es lo que están manejando…para que tengan que llamar a exorcistas de otras ramas lejanas?, aun mas teniéndolos a "Ellos"- se recargo ligeramente hacia atrás tratando de destensar los músculos de su espalda

-¿Ellos?- indago Yukio

-El grupo elite del vaticano aun más arriba de los paladines. Esta sección solo es conocida por los jefes de las ramas de la cruz verdadera y tienen prohibido revelar su ubicación e integrantes por igual. Prácticamente esta lleno de religiosos resentidos hacia Satan y sus engendros…Los Iscariote...- se froto la sien con hastió que le provoco el solo recordar

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…¿Qué ellos no estaban detrás de nosotros?...- Alice coloco su mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar al dicho grupo

-Por que no me sorprende…- susurro abatido. Sinceramente ya nada le sorprende viniendo de esos dos - ¿Tan problemáticos son?-

-Ni te imaginas, ¡son un dolor en el trasero!-Rin recostó la cabeza contra la mesa repentinamente desganado- Pero aun así. ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer vaticano?...-

-Esto me parece un típica trampa de Mephisto- el castaño arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo-esta buscando una escusa para hacerme entrar en conflicto - Alice negó con la cabeza

-Puede que parezca una trampa de mi Tío pero no es así, esto es diferente- seguro.- Si están llamando exorcistas de otras subdivisiones significa que algo en verdad grande esta pasando mas de lo que cuentan estos papeles, incluso piden la asistencia de todo tu equipo Tío, incluso la participación de shura-san- explico mientras hojeaba un poco mas la hojas tendidas en la mesa -¡Oh!, Creo haber encontrado la razón, a ver... Al parecer hay varios disturbios en el clima por esa zona del mundo…-

-Déjame ver- Alice le entrego la hoja y este la comenzó a leer su contenido rápidamente- No son fenómenos naturales normales. Estos tienen rastros de una potente energía diabólica y están causando miasma peligroso para los pobladores - tomo un sorbido más de su taza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos buscando una explicación para tal situación

-¿Dijiste desastres naturales con energía diabólica involucrada?-pregunto el pelinegro mas su gemelo solo asintió. -demonios…- susurro bajito cuidando no ser oído - ese par no puede ser tan idiota-

* * *

Al día siguiente como Rin dijo Yukio arribo a la oficina del director de la rama japonesa, saldría con su equipo en cinco días hacia Venecia (7). genial con lo que odiaba los lugares húmedos y justamente lo mandan a una ciudad inundada de agua. Con seguridad podía decir que esos fueron los cinco minutos mas irritantes de su vida tanto que tuvo que —prácticamente— empinarse un termo lleno del Té que Alice amablemente se dedico a preparar especialmente para el

-Creo que estar lejos de el por un tiempo no estará mal- hablo para si mismo mientras se recargaba por completo en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de el. Suspiro tomando otro trago del Té, la verdad se sentía un poco patético traer consigo varios termos llenos del Té olor a rosas, pero bueno no se podía evitar. Despacio se resbalo por el tronco hasta tocar el suelo y por fin poder descansar sus piernas

-¿Disfrutando del día?- se tenso en su lugar sin atreverse a girar la cabeza. Buscaba paz y encontraba desastre. Shura se encontraba del otro lado del árbol aparentemente descansando igual que el

-Tal vez- se limito a contestar

-No deberías tratarme así después de que me preocupo por ti- Shura se movió hasta quedar a su lado

-¿Preocuparte por mi?- bufo dando otro trago -Tus preocupaciones me traen dolores de cabeza- la rubia suspiro sin tomar en cuenta el tono frio del de anteojos

-Yukio…- comenzó. Eso atrajo la atención del otro ya que la mujer no se refería a el por su nombre regularmente-¿Has hablado con Rin de lo que te pasa?, tal vez el sepa algo que te ayude - se cruzo de piernas a lo indio colocando un brazo sobre estas para recargar su cabeza sobre su mano.

Yukio abrió ligeramente los ojos. ¿Qué acaso su condición era un secreto a voces?. Carraspeo un poco , apreciaba la preocupación de la exorcista a pesar de que no llevarse tan bien -¿Cómo sabes eso?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-No por nada soy Paladín niño- dijo seriamente presumiendo por primera vez de su puesto sin querer -Eso, te esta consumiendo poco a poco ¿no es así?. Te estas convirtiendo en otro.- lo miro por el rabillo de ojos esperando la respuesta de su deducción

-Mmhh…- una pequeña sonrisa afloro en sus labios -Estuviste viendo mis investigaciones ¿no?- la rubia solo se hundió de hombros con desdén -tengo que saber que hacen mis subordinados-se excuso

-Bueno tampoco es como si me pudieras ayudar en eso…solo eran suposiciones y Rin lo único que hizo fue concretar una hipótesis inconclusa- destapo otro termo y bebió de el

-eso no contesta mi pregunta- frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver suspirar al otro con hastió -¡Contesta de una vez!- 1, 2 3. La bomba exploto

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga!?. ¡¿Qué me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo?!, ¡¿Qué tengo que estar prácticamente sedado para no atacarte a ti o Mephisto?! - Yukio aspiraba rápidamente y le temblaban las manos fuertemente empuñadas.

Shura se paro del lugar donde se encontraba en pose de defensa preparándose para lo peor. Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás al notar el irregular cambio en los tonos de los ojos de su sub- capitán, Yukio se levo sus manos a sus iodos siendo repentinamente asaltado por un dolor agudo en ellos.

Su mirada se volvió salvaje enfocándose principalmente en una cosa. Shura. Se debatía entre si mismo al avanzar o no, tratando de tener auto control sobre su cuerpo, logro hacerse caer de rodillas con la mirada borrosa. Comenzó a jadear por una razón desconocida. No dejaría que tomaran posesión de su cuerpo, podía odiar mucho a Shura pero no la mataría.

Debió de huir de ella cuando tuvo oportunidad, el Té estaba regado por el suelo siendo absorbido por la tierra impregnando el ambiente con olor a rosas. Un gruñido salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo

-_Seal: schwarzes Kreuz (Sello: Cruz Negra)_- una figura aprecio repentinamente detrás de Yukio estrellando su palma abierta sobre la espalda de este. De inmediato su cuerpo se relajo desplomando sus brazos a los lados y sus ojos volvieron a su tono original. Shura un poco contrariada relajo su postura al observar a rin atender a un turbado Yukio. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo reteniéndolo- Rin coloco a Yukio de nueva cuente contra el árbol

-¿Tu crees?- exhalo bajito

-Por eso te dije que mantuvieras alejado de ella- Rin apunto hacia Shura la cual solo se apunto así misma contrariada

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Rin?-pregunto desesperada al verse desplazada de la conversación -¿Qué es lo que en verdad le pasa a Yukio?

-Tan aguda como siempre Shura-suspiro mientras le pasaba un nuevo termo a Yukio y este lo bebía sin rechistar- Ya debes de estar al tanto de la condición actual de Yukio o ¿me equivoco?- no la dejo contestar- Por eso mismo…te pido que te mantengas alejada de el-

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?!- exclamo tomando a Rin por la solapas

-Lo que estoy tratando de hacerte entender es que tu sola presencia afecta a mi hermano- se quito con cuidado las manos de la exorcista del traje

-Muy bien par de hermanos Okumura- escupió furiosa sin dignarse a llamarlos por sus nombres - si ustedes se creen tan listos como para creer que pueden ocultarme algo. ¡Adelante! ¡Háganlo!, mas les advierto que mi paciencia tiene un limite y si ustedes no me dicen lo que necesito lo encontrare por otra parte.- furiosa comenzó a alejarse d ellos - Por ahora te are caso no me le acercare- y así la Paladín se alejo de ellos hasta perderse en el horizonte

-Shura-san es un encanto- Alice apareció de repente a su lado asustándolo

-El estar a lado de Mephisto en enserio le a afectado- susurro Yukio sin ganas de alzar la voz- Mira que pensar en Shura como un encanto…-

-¡Ves!- exclamo - no soy el único que piensa lo mismo- miro a su gemelo con agradecimiento

Alice paso de largo los comentarios- ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad?- el rostro de Rin se puso serio - entre menos personas sepan de la condición de tu tío será mas llevadero para nosotros, además no quiero que el vaticano encuentre un pretexto para venir a vigilarlo-se acerco hasta Yukio y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Alice tomo el termo de la mano de las manos del exorcista para que le fuera posible levantarse

-Vamos a casa ¿no has comido nada en todo el día verdad?- le regaño - no puedes vivir solo de Té-

-No puedo evitarlo es delicioso - admitió

-Que voy a hacer contigo…Hoy tenemos ¡Pollo teriyaki!(8)- exclamo y Alice aplaudió estaba ansiosa por probarlo

* * *

_Venecia, Italia_

-Que hermosa ciudad, ¡lastima! que tengamos que destruirla- hablo bajo una chica moviéndose con agilidad por la pista de baile

-Hay que disfrutarla mientras tanto- comento su pareja

-Estúpidos humanos… no se dan cuenta del peligro que corren…¡De todos modos!, en cinco días…-

-**No habrá en donde esconderse**…-

Tic tac el tiempo corre…

Falta poco. Muy poco….

¡Bienvenidos a este tiempo de caos!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Creo que este capitulo fue mas largo que el pasado ¿no?**

**dejen sus comentarios. ¿que pienzan de todas las sorpresitas que les tengo guardadas? ciendo sincer son tantas que me esta costando trabajo acodarlar ¬¬**

**una vez me preguntaron sobre la posible pareja para Yukio...solo les dire que es una sorpresa asi que no dire nada por el momento talvez en el capitulo que sigue de un poco de indicios **

**¿Qué les pareció?, a mi me gusto bastante. No se si lo han notado el hecho de que me estoy centrando bastante en Yukio, si ya lo notaste significa que eres buen observador… pero bueno no se desesperen que no siempre será asi. Después le dare el protagonismo que se merecen Rin y Alice y más personajes nuevos y no tan nuevos…fu fu.3:D. tengo planeado un poco de accion para el siguiente cap. espero hacerlo bien.  
**

**no se si les interese pero la cancion que canta alice (la cual ya a aperecido 2 veces con esta) se llama "Kaze no meachi eh" es de la compositora Yuki kajiura no se por ci alguien le interesa.**

**(1) esto creo que lo exagere un poquito pero si pasa tanto en el anime como en el manga, ya que cuando el vaticano descubrio a Rin, Mephisto dijo "este chico se convertira en nuestra arma contra Satán o en el proximo príncipe de Gehena" o algo asi...**

**(2)Por eso es que su participacion se límito en el "interrogatorio" hecho por los demas porque estaba muy impresionado como pasa pensar en exigir respuestas que despues tendría y más.**

**(3) el sujifo seria "Nii" y el honorario seria "san"**

**(4) En los ultimos capitulos de la pelea contra el Rey impuro (un pqueño spoiler) Yukio dijo algo parecido pero vamos! las traducciones varia ¿no?**

**(5) con esto se refiere a todo lo que Rin le a revelado hasta ahora**

**(6) si viste el anime o leiste el manga sabes lo que es un paladín. si no un paladín es el grado mas grande que puede alcanzar un exorcita como Shiro (el padre adoptivo de Rin y Yukio) Augusto Angel (perdon si lo escribi mal. es muy tarde saben ¬-¬)**

**(7)Venecia se localiza en Italia y es una de sus mas famosas ciudades. es un conjunto de islas unidas por puentes y canales **

**(8) es un platillo tradicional de japon ( solo pondre eso por encerio tengo sueño =-= perdon =0=**

** Aoi Fuera~ **

** ¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Problemas en Venecia Prt1:Causa

**wooo! el capitulo más largo que eh escrito espero y les guste tanto como ami :D lamento encerio la tardanza pero no es la unica historia que publico ¿saben? ah~(suspiro cansado) son las 3:40? de la madrugada o mañana como lo quieran ver... total! nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero y me sepan perdonar TT-TT  
**

**sin más disfruten el capitulo.! **

**Aviso:por favor leean las notas finales! **

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a kazue-sensei...y Bla,Bla...la historia es lo unico que me pertenece  
**

* * *

_**"Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, incluso sin tener la seguridad o certeza de que estás decidiendo correctamente."**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Problemas en Venecia prt. 1**

* * *

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto personal, justo cuando apenas comenzaba a disfrutar y saborear las mieles de la pereza. El tener que ir de misión a un lugar húmedo —lo cual de hecho odiaba— sobre todo el hecho de tener que despertase temprano, ya que tenia que partir temprano — en la madrugada— para poder llegar a una hora decente a su destino final, o eso es lo que dio a entender Mephisto, y el tener que soportar las penetrantes miradas de Shura no hacia el viaje mas llevadero para el. Desde aquel día en el que muy cortésmente Rin le dio a entender que no tenia que estar cerca del mas lo estrictamente posible, desde entonces ella apenas sostenía una que otra frase con el, estaba al menos un metro lejos de el y sorpresivamente había tomado el liderato del equipo que por mas de cinco años el se había encargado de atender todo lo que implicaba ese puesto; eso había sorprendido a todos y por supuesto el no se descartaba.

No le molestaba en lo absoluto, ¡es mas!, le había quitado uno de los mas grades pesos que tenia encima y ahora podía "respirar" tranquilamente era la etapa mas tranquila de su vida claro, sin contar su niñez, bueno a pesar de sus constantes temores y su entrenamiento de exorcista fue de algún modo tranquila.

Ahora se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el asiento del avión privado que Pheles les hizo abordar en un ataque de gentiliza bastante extraño. Por lo que logro entender lo hizo por Alice…era sorprendente ver el poder que una niña tenia sobre esos dos ella dijo "Quiero viajar en avión" y solo por que ella lo menciono es que ahora todos se encontraban así. Alice se encantaraba junto a el en el asiento contiguo admirando las nubes que pasaba con una parsimonia perezosa, ella cumplía un papel de enfermera personal para con el, en fin no le molestaba en lo absoluto ahora podía estar tranquilo sin forzarse a estarlo por guardar apariencias.

No deseaba llegar de inmediato por que sabia que al poner un píe en su destino empezarían los problemas y eso significaba para el "adiós tranquilidad".

-Sabes Yuki-kun- se tenso ante la mención del diminutivo que en la semana su sobrina se tomo la molestia de ponerle, no le molesto el diminutivo es mas, ya estaba acostumbrado a que jugaran de esa manera con su nombre, el hecho de que se tensara era solamente que aun no se acostumbraba por completo a ese un "nombre" por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Si?- contesto volteando a mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo- sabes, tu de algún modo me recuerdas a mi madre- le sonrió con inocencia. Un tic involuntario turbo su ceja izquierda. Lo tomo demasiado desprevenido.

-No creo que a un hombre le agraden que lo comparen con una mujer- contesto serio pero sin ser frio. Acomodo sus lentes que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz, ella le sonrió nuevamente con gracia impregnada

-¡Ara~!, tendrías que sentirte alagado por compararte con alguien como ella- rio ligerito-ella era muy poderosa y temida- explico- bueno después de todo siendo la esposa de un integrante de la realeza de Gehena estaba obligada a serlo - suspiro- pero yo no refería a esa sección en especial, tu esencia de cierto modo me recuerda a ella…¡Ah! También el hecho de que tenia esa costumbre de guardar dos personalidades totalmente diferentes entre si- le sonrió burlona a Yukio al verlo desviar muy discretamente l a mirada -veamos…- examino a Yukio en momento tratando de recordar algo que Mephisto le había dicho- ¡Ya se!, tu personalidad según me dijo Tío Mephisto es a lo que en Japón le llaman ¿Yandere? Si creo que si.-

Yukio la miro confundido -¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto confundido, Alice le miro un momento y recargo su mejilla en la palma de su mano - estoy comparando tus personalidades con las de las chicas anime…ante todos eres sereno y amigable pero si te llegas a enojar o algo parecido sale a relucir tu otra personalidad la oscura por llamarle de alguna manera y eso en pocas palabras te convierte en un Yandere- Yukio inconscientemente adopto la misma pose que la pequeña. Sin tener algo que hacer la explicación de ella se volvió lo mas interesante en estos momentos - por eso digo que tu personalidad es similar a la de mamá ya que ella es a lo que llaman ¿Tsundere? Mmm… creo que así se dice es similar a tu definición solo que al revés. Mira este podría ser un buen ejemplo- de una de las pequeña bolsitas que el vestido tenia saco dos dulces los cuales Yukio miro extrañado, primero lo comparo con una mujer y ahora era un dulce…

-Ve, este es un dulce acido- le mostro el pequeño dulce de envoltura rosa que estaba en su palma derecha - y este es también es un dulce acido, pero ambos tienen una diferencia. ¿Sabes cual es?- le mostro el dulce que tenia en su palma izquierda. Tras la pregunta Yukio se quedo en silencio analizando con repentino interés los pequeños dulces sin lograr entender que es lo que Alice quería darle a entender. Negó con la cabeza después de un rato, Alice sonrió y desenvolvió el dulce de su mano izquierda que era de un color rojo traslucido

-Abre la boca - pidió. Y el la abrió siguiéndole el juego y entonces ella le introdujo aquel dulcecillo en la boca. Era acido al principio pero mientras mas se desasía el sabor cambiaba gradualmente a un suave dulzón -y ahora prueba este- Alice metió el siguiente dulce a su boca. Este era dulce pero una vez llego al centro se volvió repentinamente acido obligándolo a hacer una pequeña mueca

-¿Notaste la diferencia?-pregunto paciente

-Uno era acido al principio y después se hizo dulce, y el otro era dulce al principio y despues se volvió acido, digamos que entiendo cierta parte de lo que estas tratando de decirme-

-Mamá es el dulce que comiste primero y tu eres el dulce que comiste después -¿entiendes?- la compresión brillo momentáneamente en los ojos de el. De nada serbia fingir con ella sobre su personalidad después de todo no podía actuar de esa manera con ella era un especie de "escudo" como Rin

-Mamá es acida por fuera pero dulce por dentro. En cambio tu eres dulce por fuera y acido por dentro- una potente explosión de nostalgia lo abordo, era…era como estar hablando con su padre cuando era pequeño

-¿Qué clase de sabor seria los demás?- pregunto con curiosidad, siguiendo fielmente la teoría de los dulces

-Mmm…Shura-san seria de los picosos pero dulces en el centro- rio ligeramente- Shiemi-chan, Konekomaru-kun y Shima -kun serian uno completamente dulce, Izumo-chan y Suguro-kun serian un agridulce como mamá-

-Oh…espera falta tu Papá- valla llamar a Nii-san de esa manera fue mas extraño que la conversación que sostenían estos momentos

-¿Qué sabor le pondrías tu?- pregunto de inmediato logrando que Yukio la mirara extrañado, y después volvió la mirada a Rin que hablaba con Shiemi-El no tiene sabor- contesto despacio

-¿Por qué no tiene sabor Yuki-kun?-pregunto

-Eso mismo quisiera saber…- contesto con extrañeza ante su propia respuesta, no era normal que uno no entendiera sus respuestas

-¿Qué sabor tendrías tu Alice?- le pregunto. Alice le miro unos segundos y le sonrió ligeramente- Ninguno nuevo te lo aseguro- contesto volviendo la mirada a la ventanilla

-Ya veo…-volvió a recargarse contra el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos - un dulce acido ¿eh?...-era difícil creer que esa niña que prácticamente era la dulzura y perfección personificada fuera de esa manera pero el sabia que ambos eran grandes artistas. Mostrando personajes diferentes a las personas para satisfacerlas. Ser un dulce acido no era fácil.

* * *

Llevaban horas de vuelo tanto que esto comenzó a ser aburrido al punto que eran pocos los que lograron mantenerse despiertos. Su niña se encontraba hablando de dulces con su gemelo. Giro su asiento en dirección a la ventanilla sin tener algo mejor que hacer, la persona que se encontraba con el en esos momentos era Shiemi que extrañamente aun se encontraba despierta hasta la misma Shura callo antes en los brazos de Morfeo, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella ni con nadie en la ultima semana tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar algunas cosas con ella en especial una que quedo pendiente hace mas de cinco años. Aunque si mirara en retrospectiva el único que se hizo ilusiones con una posible relación con la rubia fue el y solo el, nadie mas compartía dicho sentimiento, el nunca fue del gusto de las chicas tal vez por esa razón se empecino tanto con Shiemi que fue su primer amiga y por que no, su primer amor.

-Shiemi…- la aludida dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar al verse sorprendida por la voz de Rin

-S...Sí - tartamudeo. Durante todo el viaje había planeado mil y una forma de acercarse a el y poder hablar y ahora que tenia la oportunidad perfecta no podía pronunciar bien una simple frase

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo- sentencio sin expresión -se que lo que te diré no significara nada ahora... pero creo que seria bueno sacarlo de una vez -se restregó contra el respaldo del asiento y la miro por el rabillo del ojo

-¿De que se trata?, ¿es algo grave?- pregunto logrando al fin poder controlar su voz

-Como empezar…- comenzó dudoso de cómo proceder-no me lo tomes a mal, y te pido perdón de antemano si lo que te digo te pone incomoda.-

De hecho el solo hablar hacia el ambiente incomodo alrededor de ellos dos pero ambos lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

Suspiro dando se ánimos. No era su estilo hablar de estas cosas con cualquiera.- cuando yo aun vivía a aquí hubo algo que nunca fui capaz de decirte- hizo una pausa que hizo extrañar mas a Shiemi

-¿A que te refieres Rin?-

-Uy… esto es mas complicado de lo imagine…yo…hace tiempo- recalco- yo estaba enamorado de ti- soltó sin mas tragándose la vergüenza que le llevo decir aquellas palabras

Ella se congelo en su lugar y estaba mas que segura de que un furioso rubor inundo su faz.- ¿Eh?-fue lo único que logro pronunciar

-Yo estaba enamorado de ti, fuiste mi primer amor y además no correspondido- rio ligeramente ante los recuerdos

Oh… ese fue un golpe bajo. Ahora que lo recordaba en aquella época estaba profundamente enamorada e ilusionada con Yuki-chan por eso no veía a nada que no fuera el, pero hace años que el mismo Yukio le puso un alto a sus sentimientos antes de que estos avanzaran mas e la cuenta. Esos recuerdos ya no dolían ni incomodaban y verlo con un amigo resulto mas facíl de lo pensado después de que lo crudo pasara como un trago amargo. Así mismo después de la partida de Rin las cosas entre ella y Yukio ya no fueron las mismas, la ausencia del demonio mayor le afecto a todos pero ella estaba mas que segura que de todos ellos dos fueron los mas afectados, y así… se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Rin estaba mas allá que una simple amistad, pero para entonces… ya era muy tarde para los dos. Guardo sus esperanzas vanamente por cinco años esperando su regreso, estas fueron aplastadas en pocos minutos y frases al revelar el hecho de que Rin estaba casado y ¡tenia una hija además! Quien era ella para romper una familia y por la manera que Rin se comporto con aquel anillo que orgullosamente estaba posado en su dedo anular fue mas que claro que para ella no había mas espacio en el corazón de Rin mas el que ya ocupaba como un amiga. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

Sus labios temblaron teniendo tantas cosas que decir pero sin poder hacerlo. -Y…yo- hablo tan suave y despacio que su voz fue ahogada por el ruido del aire que golpeaba con fuerza la ventanilla

-Ah… fue bueno sacar eso de mi conciencia- suspiro tranquilo- ¿no estas enojada verdad?- pregunto esperanzado de no haber hecho algo mal al verla con la mirada gacha

"Yo también". Es lo que quisiera decir.

Inhalo profundamente. Tragándose las ganas tan obstinantes de llorar y maldecirse y por que no maldecirlo. Mordió su labio reteniendo la repentina ira que emergía en lo profundo de su ser.- ¡No pasa nada!, ¡no te preocupes, no estoy enojada!- contesto enérgica y sonriente.

"¿Ya no tendré otra oportunidad?". Quiso decir pero no tuvo coraje par decirlo. "¿Me darías un oportunidad mas?". No claro que no Rin no es así. "¿Aceptarías si te digo lo que siento?". Niña boba con quien crees que estas abalando.

"¿Me amarías si te lo digo ahora?". Olvídalo alguien llego primero. Alguien gano aquel espacio tan deseado y no fue ella eso… hizo que doliera mas que si la hubiesen rechazado…

-¿Enserio?- pregunto dudoso

-¡Esta bien! ¡Este bien! No te aflijas por ello- le fingio una sonrisa perfectamente practicada y actuada -Mira, ya casi hemos llegado- se apresuro en cambiar de tema volteando a la ventanilla y ver la ciudad por los aires

-¡Ah!, es verdad- Rin centro su atención a la vista aérea que le ofrecían. Ella aprovecho el momento, se disculpo y fue al baño del avión. No se miro en el espejo tuvo la sensación de que si lo hacia recordaría todo lo antes dicho se recargo en el lavabo y una traicionera lagrima se desbordo por sus verdes ojos. Una. Dos. Tres. Las lágrimas fluyeron por su rostro sin poder ni querer evitarlo, uso su mano para reprimir un sollozo involuntario que quiso escapar de sus labios tambaleantes. Y así solo las pequeñas convulsiones de su cuerpo es lo que quedo.

-I…Idiota- la verdad no sabia a quien se lo dedicaba si a el por decir cosas así a la ligera sin darle oportunidad si quiera o a ella por ser tan tonta que no supo ver lo que le ofrecían con tanta insistencia y esperanzas. No sabia para quien era aquel insulto.

Después de un rato de ahogar sollozos y gemidos lastimosos, lavo su rostro lo suficiente como para poder explicar la repentina hinchazón de sus ojos y su enrojecimiento. Los años te hacen sabio y esta era su mejor salida en estos momentos. No era tan buena actriz como Yuki-chan pero aprendió lo suficiente como para engañar a toda su unidad a veces el control de las facciones y emociones era mas útil de lo que una pudo llegar a imaginar.

Practico un momento frente al espejo su cara y expresión ideal para liderar de ahora en adelante con todos y en especial con Rin, se veía estúpida pero nadie la podía ver así que estaba bien. Lista y mentalmente preparada con un último suspiro salió del baño para descubrir que todos ya se encontraban despiertos y listos para aterrizar, con rapidez se sentó en su lugar con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida y abrocho su cintura esperando el descenso del avión.

No engaño a todos, lo sabia, pero si engaño a su principal preocupación en cuanto a los demás a pesar de que fueran sus amigos sabían que ellos entendían que no les incumbía el misterioso hecho por el que en estos momentos se encontraba fingiendo una sonrisa, así que no dirían ni preguntarían nada al respecto. Y con eso era suficiente para ella. Lo dejaría pasar, lo reprimiría, al final todo iría bien... Si… bonita manera de engañarse a si misma…

* * *

Venecia, Italia 7:35 de la mañana…

Después de tan aburrido viaje el grupo de la rama japonesa arribo a Venecia sin problemas aparentes. Tomaron un Vongola que ya los esperaba para llevarlos a su destino de reunión, todo iba normal hasta que una pregunta un tanto problemática surgió a la luz…

-Y… ¿Cómo vamos a explicar la presencia de Okumura y su hija? Después de todo siguen siendo demonios y si vamos a estar rodeados de exorcistas dudo mucho que alguien no note eso.-señalo Izumo algo tan obio, pero que nadie había tomado en cuenta, se paralizaron y voltearon ver a la pareja de demonios que parecía no poner atencion a la—repentina— precaria situación.

Ajenos a la situación que estaba a sus espaldas padre e hija se encontraban contemplando sus reflejos en el agua de los canales mientras hacían muecas un tanto estúpidas pero que les daba gracia mutua, su burbuja de diversión fue repentinamente rota por una sensación de nerviosismo encajarse con insistencia e ellos

-**¿Qué?**- preguntaron en unisonó, pero los demás parecieron ignóralos a pesar de estarlos viendo además de estar discutiendo entre si

-¿alguien sabe como ocultar presencias demoniacas?- pregunto Shura después de un rato de malas teorías.

-Shura somos exorcistas ¿Por qué deberíamos saber algo así? - señalo el de lentes

-¡Tu! Eres muy listo debes de saber algo trata de recordar - insistió la rubia

-Le estas preguntando a la persona equivocada, para eso necesitas una oración, y ese no es mi campo de especialidad-Yukio giro el rostro declinando en silencio a la conversación

-¡Eso!-Shura giro con rapidez hacia los monjes del equipo y claro especialistas en oraciones -¿saben algo sobre eso?- presunto

-¡Holaaa~! ¡Chicaos~!- canturreo Rin atrayendo la atención de todos -¿de que hablan?-

-Están discutiendo de cómo encubrir nuestra presencia demoniaca ¿no?-los demás asintieron dándole la razón- ¡PFF!, ¡son tan adorables!- rieron los demonios desconcertando a los demás

-¡No te rías idiota es algo serio!-rugió Bon claro dirigiéndose solo a Rin ya que era incapaz de gritarle a una niña pequeña y mucho menos insultarle.

Yukio sonrió discretamente sin que nadie lo notara "¡Dulce agridulce!" pensó divertido que acertada deducción

-P…Perdón- tartamudeo un poco por la risa-¿es que acaso aun no se dan cuenta?-

-¿De que hablas Okumura-kun?- pregunto Konekomaru

-Se están preocupando por la presencia… cuando no la hay- explico calmo- ya nos hemos hecho cargo de ello-

-¡Ah! Es cierto - exclamo sorprendido Shima, ya que después de concentrarse un momento sintió…nada… no lo había notado, de Rin y Alice no brotaba ninguna aura maligna o algo parecido

-. Si no lo hubiera solucionado ahora, estarían temblando- se burlo Rin.- no se preocupen por eso ¿si?-. Entre los edificios y casas los rayos solares se colaron dándole paso a un brillante amanecer

-Ahg-Alice se tapo los ojos con sus brazos tratando de evitar que mas luz entrara a su campo de visión -esto es lo único que no me gusta de este lugar-se lamento bajito

-Toma- Rin tomo los brazos de la niña y deshizo el nudo que formaron entere ellos para no dejar entrar la luz, tomo su rostro y de le colocó unos lentes oscuros -listo, no te los vayas a quitar-le advirtió para continuamente colocarse unos iguales ya que no era el único al que le molestaba el sol (N/A: De hecho yo ODIO Salir cuando hace mucho sol, por que me dan dolores de cabeza=¬=)

-A que viene eso- se cajero de el Bon -te hacen ver como un estúpido presumido- siguió tratando de provocarlo

-¿Tu crees?- se río ligeramente -hmm, digamos que me he vuelto débil ante el sol-sonrió con prepotencia- así que tendrán que aguantar a este idiota presumido- termino riendo un poco más fuerte contagiando a todos y los más callados —léase entre líneas Yukio— sonrieron ligeramente

Después de un rato de conversaciones sin sentido y chistes malos y una que otra provocación de parte Alice que se empeñaba en dejarlos en jaque y algunos cayeron miserablemente en su trampa. Era una niña del demonio, pero era tan adorable que no podían hacer nada contra ella más que sonrojarse estúpidamente.

Rin los compadeció en silencio ante su mala suerte al posarse en la vista de aquel pequeño demonio, una vez estas dentro de su circulo es imposible escapar, lo cual le hizo recordar al pobre de Oz. El si era una verdadera victima y no una pasajera como ellos.

La Vongola se sacudió ligeramente al "estacionarse" frente a un edificio exquisitamente antiguo, con cuidado bajaron primero los hombres y Rin haciendo algo que descoloco a más de uno por no decir todos, se comporto como un caballero y ayudo a cada una de las mujeres del grupo a bajar de la embarcación con sumo cuidado, Alice que se quedó al final aprovecho el momento de pegarse a su progenitor haciéndole caminar en su lugar. Las princesas pueden ser caprichosas a veces…

Los exorcistas entraron al edificio que sorpresivamente era un hotel, más no fue sorpresa el saber quien era el dueño. Era extraño el no ver la cara de Pheles estampada en cada calle o mejor que no haya comprado la ciudad entera…

Así es como demonios más Yukio se separaron de los exorcistas humanos. Las habitaciones que les otorgaron estaban conectadas entre si consecutivamente por un puerta cada una, un singular diseño…

Los Okumura dormirían en una, las mujeres en otra y los hombres en la única que quedaba por menciona. Paso un tiempo bastante considerable como para que pudieran reponerse del viaje a altas horas de la noche, para después ser llamados a una reunión con las demás unidades de exorcistas, claro, estos fueron sin Rin y Alice, ya que en si era sospechoso que llegaran con ellos. Las pareja de padre e hija se hicieron pasar por simples turistas que por casualidad tomaron el mismo barco que los exorcistas y tenían el mismo destino, "así que ¿Por qué no llevarlos de una vez?", o esa había sido la versión de la historia que a grandes rasgos —demasiado bien planificada— les explicó Yukio. Actuarían como desconocidos, después de todo solo eran "turistas", nadie sospecharía de la forma en la que sus habitaciones se encontraba constituidas así que no había problema.

Aun así la familia Okumura — la cual dejaron atrás — tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estarían conversando toda esa masa de exorcistas. ¿Mephisto era el rey del tiempo y el espacio? Hmp! La verdad no estaba muy interesado en ello, eso si, recordaba una sencilla técnica que este empleaba para espiar las reuniones de los exorcistas de alto mando a las cuales no le tenían permitido entrar. Y este era su caso.

Alice estaba leyendo unos de los tantos libros que trajo consigo así que no lo extrañaría si se iba unos minutos.

-Voy a echar un vistazo ahora vuelo ¿si?- le aviso antes de desaparecer

-Que te diviertas…-mascullo sin hacerle mucho caso a las palabras antes dichas, y volvió a la lectura de su libro un tal "crepúsculo" según decía la portada, tenía curiosidad se saber si el libro contenía lo mismo que la película que vio con su tío la vez pasada- ¡uwa!, es mi imaginación o los personajes son más humanos en el libro-levanto la mirada un poco dutativa. La novela ni la película eran de su agrado pero no iría a negar que le gustaban ciertas partes, ella no se iba a enamorar del personaje principal como le había dicho su tío, era demasiado irreal y ella prefería las personas reales.

-Más vivos que los vivos… ¿neh?-rio ligeramente ante la idea tan confusa y reburujada, pero bueno solo la persona que la invento sabría su significado.

* * *

-Bien señores y señoritas nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para dar inicio a una misión de búsqueda eh exterminación-hablo tranquilamente Augusto Angel el paladín "calvo" según Shura.

-ya deben estar enterados de la razón por la cual hemos citado a tantos de ustedes a aquí-prosiguió tan arrogante como lo recordaba, cuando decía "a tantos de ustedes" hablaba de los bajos rangos que no se comparaban al que actualmente ocupaba.

Tan estúpido. Algún día lo dejaría calvo de verdad y ¡por que no! Le dejaría Shura ayudarlo.

-como saben hay fenómenos en la zona con energía demoniaca fuerte implicada-con un gesto prepotente acomodo su pelo detrás -dado que son muchos los fenómenos y en muchos lugares distintos…ustedes ya podrían adivinar el resto-con un gesto desinteresado siguio- por eso se les ha reunido hoy aquí- finalizo un poco serio

-Ve al punto calvo- le reclamo Shura harta de compartir el mismo aire con "ese"

-¡ha, ha!- se rio del comentario- deja de decir tonterías tu sabes que no soy estoy calvo- le riño con su sonrisa prepotente, Shura entrecerró la mirada y rechino los dientes exasperada ante la actitud del otro

-¿Quieres que te deje calvo ahora?- pregunto de manera siniestra Kirigakure

-¡Ha!, inténtalo- contesto con antipatía y seño fruncido. Después de todo no podía seguir despreciando las habilidades de la mujer —hasta cierto punto— ya que de cierto modo la consideraba una igual al tener su mismo puesto

-¿Me estas retando princesa?- refuto ceñuda ante la respuesta del otro. Saco un kunai apuntándole amenazadora mientras el rubio acaricio el mango de su espada recitando suavemente aquella petición que hacia cada vez que peleaba

-Tómalo como quieras…- rayos imaginarios volaron alrededor de ellos causando que los demás exorcistas—inconscientemente—retrocedieran del recién declarado campo de batalla, bueno al menos todos. Algunos miraron extrañados aquel individuo de la rama japonesa que parecía no querer moverse de su lugar, no sabia que daba más miedo si la pelea entre dos paladines de renombre o aquel sujeto de lentes que irradiaba un aura de peligro eminente. Como un perro rabioso definitivamente…

Tras unos pocos segundos las ondas de choque se esparcieron en el ambiente de aquel gran salón. Kunais fracturaban con violencia las paredes perfectamente pintas, los empujones y pequeños estallidos achicharraban cortinas, derribaban y desgarraban costosas pinturas.

Las manos de Yukio temblaron aun teniéndolas empuñadas, se cruzo de brazos para ocultar aquellos movimientos involuntarios, su cabeza dolía necesitaba dormir. Debió de hacerle caso a Alice cuando le dijo que trajera un poco de Té consigo. Necesitaba precioso silencio no insoportable sonido, lo cual aquellos imbéciles que peleaban—que seguro que al terminar ya ni siquiera se acordarían por que —no hacían más que dificultarle la paz interna que trataba de conseguir. Y ¡por dios bendito! Parar aquel estúpido temblor de sus manos que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por puro instinto inclino la cabeza hacia un lado cuando un kunai por poco y le roza la yugular. Sus cejas se comenzaron a unir peligrosamente. Llevo sus temblorosos dedos hasta sus sienes masajeándolas tratando de calmar inútilmente aquel dolor. Tenia que calmarse, respirar, ser comprensivo sabía que esa pelea ocurriría. Tolerancia…respira…calma…un poco más…

Giro nuevamente la cabeza esquivando otro artefacto filoso.

¡Y una mierda! Su mirada se oscureció y sus ojos relampaguearon con destellos azules, cerró sus ojos y dejo salir un siseo lastimoso al sentir una dolorosa opresión en el pecho. Alzo su mirada encendida hacia la pareja de idiotas, ahogo un gruñido en su garganta de solo verlos pelear e insultarse una y mil veces.

Se harto de mirar…

Apenas se inclino para levantase y darles santo sepultorio a esos dos las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par haciendo que los exorcistas detuvieran su pelea y dirigieran su envenenada mirada a aquel que hozo interrumpir su pelea. Una joven chica vestida de sirvienta fue lo que sus ojos encontraron. La chica entro como si nada al lugar que se supone era privado y fuera del alcance civil

-¡Oh! ¡Pero que paso aquí!- exclamo con impresión, luego suspiro derrotada-los exorcistas no tienen remedio- se lamento. Al parecer no era un civil normal. -¡Hay alguien llamado Yukio Okumura aquí presente!-pregunto a voz de grito y varias manos apuntaron a un solo lugar en especifico -tiene una llamada en la planta baja señor- se inclino ligeramente. Yukio la miro extrañado sentía que conocía de alguna parte a aquella chica, suspiro exasperado no por el hecho de tener que bajara atender aquella dichosa llamada si no por el hecho de que le hacían levantar por fin de su asiento sin oportunidad siquiera de arrancarle el cabello al odioso de Angel. Tan cerca pero ala vez tan lejos…

La joven ama de llaves le señalo el camino con un movimiento antes de salir de aquel bullicio en que se había convertido aquella importante junta.

La ama de llave le paro unos pasillos después una vez se aseguro que nadie los veía, saco de una bolsa de su delantal un lujoso celular de color rosa y se lo entrego con un sonrisa

-¿Pero que…?- en ese instante el artefacto comenzó a sonar, desconfiado tomo el aparato y contesto la llamada-¿Hola?-pregunto

-_Sabes Yukio, deberías amarme…-_ la voz de su gemelo sonó del otro lado de la línea

-¿Que…? ¿Nii-san?- espeto confundido

-_Quien mas podría ser ¡dah!_- contesto burlón-_como decía, deberías amarme ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado en la semana?_-el sarcasmo e indirectas eran claras- _ahora la linda señorita que esta a tu lado te dará tu dosis- explico divertido_

-No lo digas de esa manera- pidió un poco avergonzado ya que sin querer lo hacían sonar cono una especie de adicto.

La chica a su lado le ofreció una taza de Té -aquí tienes Yuki-kun- le ofreció la taza, la cara que Yukio mostro después era un tesoro perdido

-a… ¿Alice?- pregunto fuera de lugar -¡claro que soy yo Yuki-kun!- la chica redujo de tamaño y cambio e aspecto hasta que tomo su forma original-¿esperabas a alguien mas?, Tómatelo ya- ordeno. Yukio aun un poco fuera de lugar tomo la taza y de grandes sorbos la vacio, de la otra línea podía apreciar la nada discreta risilla de Rin. Tras unos minutos se sintió relajado y sin dolor, ah~ maravilloso. Viro su mirada hacia Alice que lo escrutaba con la mirada

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

-¡Ah! ¡No! Nada-agito sus manos quitándole importancia

-¡_Eh!, Yukio ahora que te encuentras mejor ve y pon orden allá adentro que no puedo concentrarme en lo que hago_-lanzo un bufido molesto

-No es bueno espiar conversaciones ajenas Nii-san- le riño sin enojarse- además me estas pidiendo que vuelva a ese campo de arpías- espeto remilgoso. Por arpías se refería —claro esta— a los dos paladines rubios.

-_Y que mejor manera de parar a las arpías que el valeroso héroe- demando necio_-ya no están divertido verles pelear después de un tiempo- la voz del mayor Okumura sonaba aburrida e indiferente -_vamos, vamos no la piense tanto_-

-Tks- refunfuño en su mente como niño malcriado. Y enervado regreso con pasos agresivos al salón, después de un azotón de las puertas del salón y un oscuro "hagan su maldito trabajo" las cosas adentro de la sala se relajaron y desapareció el chirriar de los metales chocando y artefactos romperse y o desgarrase

Alice tomo el celular de nueva cuenta llamando la atención de su progenitor- creo que el antídoto esta comenzando a fallar- expuso rápido y sin demoras

-_Eso parece_- concedió

-Antes el resultado era inmediato y ahora a tardado mas de lo estipulado-explico caminando de regreso a su habitación-esta vez sus ojos se han vuelto azules-dio vuelta en una esquina y siguio derecho hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, entro y cerro detrás de si recargándose en la puerta - se que le dijiste que podía tomarse su tiempo para pensar las cosas pero, a este paso…- suspiro- no creo que tengamos ese tiempo- se tumbo en la cama acongojada

_-Creme que lo esta pensando_- aseguro Rin-…_solo hay que darle un poco mas de tiempo_…-

-No quiero tener que hacerle e "eso" a Yuki-kun, seria muy doloroso el perderlo a el también- Alice se encogió en su puesto

-_Lo se…dolería mas de lo que duele el verlo así_- Rin colgó y ella suspiro soltando una solitaria lagrima

-Seria…muy, muy doloroso- una péquela estela de luz se poso frente a ella susurrándole algo inmedible a iodos ajenos. Sonrió sintiéndose reconfortada. La estela despareció dispersándose en el aire

"_no llores…yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_

* * *

Tras la entrada dramática de Yukio al salón las cosas se calmaron de alguna forma, por que si bien, ya no temían que una nueva pelea se suscitase de nueva cuenta en el inocente salón ahora el nerviosismo y la tensión del lugar se situaba en el exorcista Okumura que parecía repeler cualquiera de estas sensaciones a pesar de que el mismo las provocaba.

Los paladines se encontraban despeinados y nada presentables; una que otra sección de su ropa estaba rasgada, más se podría asegurar que de los dos la más satisfecha era Shura que miraba de manera prepotente a su "compañero de trabajo" agitando con descarada satisfacción un grueso tramo del rubio cabello del contrario, lo agitaba frente a sus ojos abanicándose con el con una sonrisa de la más pura satisfacción. Arthur dio un paso delante para reclamar lo que por derecho era de el, pero la mirada de Yukio Okumura lo hizo devolverse lanzándole una mirada furibunda a la rubia jurando en su mente vengarse algún día

-aja- se aclaro la garganta tratando de fingir que no había pasado nada en aquel lugar- volviendo al tema, dado que estos fenómenos son cerca de la zona de Venecia es que nos hemos reunido en este punto. Nos dividiremos en grupos para investigar el origen de los mismos- su rostro se endureció con seriedad- se cree que los reyes gemelos son los causantes de estos desastres…- los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con terror. ¿Los reyes gemelos?, el vaticano los estaba mandando a una muerte segura, cuando Amaimon ataco la sede de Grigori no pudieron derrotar al Rey de la tierra… ¿ahora querían que se hicieran cargo de DOS reyes de Gehena?, que dios los libre. Una muerte segura sin duda.

-Oye, oye, ¿hablaa enserio?- pregunto incrédula Shura dejando de jugar con el mechón que sostenía entre sus dedos, aun siendo paladín no podría hacerle frente a un rey de Gehena y dudaba mucho que el calvo pudiera hacerlo-los reyes gemelos son más poderosos que Amaimon-recordó-la ultima vez que un rey atacó ni tu ni yo pudimos contra el- ángel frunció el ceño al recodar algo que no quería recordar

-Por eso es que hemos reunido a la mayor cantidad de exorcistas en diferentes puntos de control de todo el mundo…Venecia solo es uno de los puntos afectados- por ahora solo serán expediciones de investigación para comprobar las sospechas y saber como proceder, no haremos grupos más grandes o pequeños con los propios es más que suficiente por ahora - la mirada de la mayoría era temerosa. Era claro que no tenía el valor suficiente para ponérsele de frente a un domonio de clase alta.

Shura choco sus palmas contra la mesa llamando la atención de los presentes, con mirada seria y fría los examino a todos con desprecio

-Quiten de una vez esos rostros tan patéticos, son exorcistas y como tal deben de saber que este no es un trabajo fácil, nuca lo fue y no tiene que serlo ahora. Dejen de comportarse como nenitas lloronas y levanten la mirada no sean patéticos… ustedes escogieron el camino difícil…quien sea que les haiga dicho que este iba a ser un trabajo fácil, les jugo la broma mas idiota que puede existir, ¡Son exorcistas!, y como exorcistas deben de estar preparados para morir en cualquier momento Asi que si se creen incapaces para culmplir con su mision será mejor que se retiren que son una molestia y no quiero ser la niñera de nadie - y así la rubia salio de la gran sala dejando a todos en blanco.

El estar preparados para morir en cualquier momento no era un gran pensamiento optimista.

Arthur se paro de su silla con presunta indiferencia ante las duras palabras de Shura, pero muy dentro de el no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellas.-eso es todo se pueden retirar- finalizo saliendo también de aquel lugar. El equipo de Yukio salió tras el en silencio, sin ser afectados por la palabras de su capitana, de que servía pensarlo otra vez cuando hace años ellos sufrieron la misma reprimenda por parte de ella .

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban listos para morir en cualquier momento, pero del mismo modo se negaban rotundamente a morir. Esperaban que los demás lograran entender la indirecta de la rubia, aquella vez ella les dijo

_"denben de ser muy estúpidos si dejan morir por algo así"_

Y en efecto ellos no se dejarían matar por algo como eso.

* * *

Suspiró al aparecer de nueva cuenta en la habitación, los humanos en definitiva eran de mente débil. Alice ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida. El también tenia sueño pero por alguna razón se sentía intranquilo, se tumbo en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación, cerró los ojos ligeramente adormilado. La puerta continua se abrió ligeramente dejando ver a Yukio un poco abatido por el día tan peculiar, a paso perezoso se sentó a lado de su gemelo en el sillón que se encontraba junto al que el ocupaba. Resoplo ligeramente, Rin entreabrió un ojo para poder verlo.

-¿Conoces a todos los reyes de gehena?- pregunto con voz cansada y un poco ronca, Rin frunció el ceño removiéndose ligeramente

-Por desgracia… ¿Por qué?- la pregunta fue demasiada estúpida hasta para el que la hizo- ¿enserio quieres que te lo responda?-contesto de manera sarcástica el de lentes. El peliazul bufo, bien la pregunta no fue del todo inteligente ya que el había espiado toda la junta lo que hacia a la pregunta estúpida.

-Algo me dice que sus suposiciones son acertadas- bostezo- hay algo en este lugar que me hace sentir intranquilo-confeso frunciendo el seño- Suzuki y Suzuke son muy retorcidos… su información esta un poco mal ¿sabes?, solo Suzuki es más fuerte que Amaimon Suzuke es el más débil de los ocho...-

-¿Suzuki y Suzuke? ¿Esos son sus nombres?- el hecho de que Rin le digiera que solo uno era más fuerte que Amaimon no traía ningún consuelo, ultimo o no los reyes no eran temidos por su numero.- ¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?-dijo con un poco de burla al tener las neuronas adormiladas

-Ellos han vivido por mucho tiempo, de todos los nombres que tienen ese y el verdadero son los únicos que eh logrado grabarme y la verdad no es como si me interesara saber más-admitió en iguales condiciones que Yukio-Son unos idiotas…pero no los menosprecies por su actitud que son dulces ácidos…-suspiro un poco más relajado y se dejo caer en un profundo sueño

Yukio abrió un poco los ojos, así que si había escuchado su infantil conversación- No me llevo muy bien con los dulces ácidos…- así el también se rindió ante el sueño

* * *

_La sonrisa de su padre le reconforto enormemente. Lo había extrañado mucho. Seguía tal y como lo recordaba..._

_-¿Qué tanto estas dispuesta a dar por tu hermano?-_

_Las memorias del pasado se mesclaron con las del presente confundiéndolo_

_-lo que sea…-_

_-y si eso fuera…_

_¿Convertirte en lo que más odias? ¿Lo harías?_

_¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a dar por tu hermano?.._.

-Ah- un suspiro ahogado salió de su garganta al despertar agitado ¿Qué estaba dispuesto a dar por su hermano?... Vamos que ni el lo sabía. De las dos opciones que le dio Rin aquella vez era más que claro que su familia quería que aceptara la segunda, pero simplemente era algo inverosímil, convertirse en un Rey de Gehena …podría cobrarse todo lo que le costo construir hasta ahora. Si el vaticano se enterase de lo que era capaz todo se iría a caño. Se levanto ligeramente del sillon observando la ventana. aun estaba oscuro. Genial.

-Hoy no será un buen día- mascullo en la oscuridad

-Tenlo por seguro- le apoyo una voz ajena. Dio un respingo y con pistola en mano apunto hacia la dirección de donde venía, topándose con la azulina mirada de su gemelo-¿acaso estas idiota? ¿Cuanto más segiras hasiendo eso?- se quejo y el otro suspiro bajando el arma ignorando el comentario tan mordaz

-No quiero salir, algo me dice que hoy va a ser desastroso-susurro de manera seria

-No te preocupes por eso…- le animo- esos dos atacarán hoy- eso hizo que Yukio devolviera su mirada hacia su hermano incrédulo- no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de ellos -

-¡¿Qué no me preocupe?!-exclamo aun en susurro-¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?!-

-Eso no importa ahora- refunfuño-te daré una pequeña tarea: trata de mantener a todos alejados, iremos a una zona lejana no creo que los demás grupos noten lo que pasa- Rin se sentó por completo en el sillón tomando una posición cerca de la orilla de este

-¿Qué es lo vas a hacer?- pregunto por la precaución que tenia Rin en cada detalle -¿los matarás?- indago

-Que va. No quiero ensúciame de esa manera- se levanto por completo de su asiento estirándose perezosamente -solo los devolveré al infierno- termino mostrando un rostro serio y oscuro hacia el horizonte que ni Yukio ni nadie logro ver

* * *

Mas tarde las expediciones dieron comienzo, el equipo japonés tuvo que viajar por mar hasta una isla donde un pequeño y alegre pueblo habitaba, donde la Famililla Okumura —sin Yukio— los esperaba ya. El como llegaron era un misterio.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Okumura?- pregunto mordaz Suguro

-Eh…se supone que soy un "turista" así que actuó como tal-sonrió- además me dijeron por ahí que este era un lugar muy bueno para visitar…incluso me vestí para disimular- los dos traían ropa ligera, para verano y los infaltables lentes de sol ya que en aquella isla hacia un calor infernal y el sol pegaba con fuerza, en fin, así con la familia Okumura de colada comenzaron la expedición en busca de índicos

…

El calor era insoportable y el clima húmedo hacia el ambiente bochornoso e incomodo, tanto que los exorcistas se vieron forzados a retirar la prenda más caliente de su uniforme, que era, claro esta, la gabardina que en esos momento se veía como la prenda más odiada por los exorcistas. Así dejaron expuestos sus fornidos y curvilíneos cuerpos con prendas ligeras y un poco reveladoras. Nadie diría que los años pasaron en vano. En esos momentos odiaban a Rin y compañía ya que parecía que el clima les hacia lo que el viento a la montaña. Nada. Los genes Okumura eran sin duda fuertes ejemplo de ello eran esos dos y Yukio que a pesar de que también se quito la gabardina parecía inmune al calor y la humedad.

...

Sin previo aviso la tierra se sacudió con violencia, Rin se puso serio de inmediato y volteo hacia Yukio y con unos movimientos de sus ojosle dijo una y mil cosas que solo ellos dos se enteraron, le susurro una inentendibles palabras a Alice y de un brinco salió disparado hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Suguro-kun, haz una barrera alrededor del pueblo-ordeno serio desconcertando a los demás - Shura-san has una barrera alrededor de nosotros-

-Espera, ¿y Rin?- pregunto un poco exaltada. Hace un momento el demonio estaba allí y ahora ya no estaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡No es momento para eso!- exclamo un poco desesperado -hagan las barreras de inmediato si no quieren que la isla termine desierta…- después de eso Bon invoco a su familiar Karura y este formo una gran barrera de fuego alrededor de todo el pueblo, por su parte Shura coloco su barrera alrededor de todo su escuadrón

-_que los cielos sean resguardados por dios por siempre y para siempre_- resito la ultima oración necesaria para sostener la barrera y viro su purpurea vista hacia los Okumura que cuchicheaban cosa entre si pero al no cuidar el tono de voz se volvió completamente entendible para los oídos ajenos

-¿Qué te dijo?- lo oyeron preguntar inconsiente de que le podían oír

-Que te cuidara y que por nada salieras de la barrera - explico sin aparente burla. Que demonios. Se suponen que los adultos son los que protegen a los niños y no alrevez. Su hermano le estaba tratando como un niño pequeño, tal vez se estaba vengando por la manera en la que el lo trataba en años pasados. El karma a veces era muy pesado.

-Oí, Yuki…¡...!- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta a Shura cuando los áboles alrededor de ellos cedieron ante la gravedad y cayeron de manera pesada al suelo -¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!- chillo Izumo asuntada esto ya no era una misión de investigación

-Oh vamos, denme un descanso- se quejo de manera lastimosa Shima al observar las polillas gigantes que se acercaban hacia ellos - creo que tenemos más problemas que esos - Shiemi apunto hacia un punto de la espesa selva de donde la tierra y de quien sabe donde comenzaron a salir Ghouls (1) y ¡vamos!, selva más Ghoul…mmm no eran una buena combinación.

-Nii- hablo Shiemi a su familiar que apareció en una pequeña nube de humo en su hombro y los demás siguieron su ejemplo

-Byakko-las invocaciones de Izumo volaron al redor de ella para después colocarse frente a su ama y así todos alistaron sus armas. No tenían más remedio que retirar la barrera y pelear tenían que evitar que los demonios siguieran avanzando hacia el pueblo, Yukio no tenia opción segia siendo su trabajo despés de todo, Rin tenía sus motivos para aislarlo pero en momentos como estos era imposible acatar las órdenes

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto a Alice que miraba con fascinación su arma - la que tendría que preguntar eso seria yo ¿vas a estar bien?- pregunto con ojos curiosos -yo esteare bien ellos no me harán nada- lo miro con preocupación - en cambio tu…no creo que deberías ir - tenia el mísero presentimiento de que la humanidad de Yukio no pasaría de este día

Yukio sonrió de manera dulce, sorprendiendo a Alice, su padre le había dicho que Yukio no hacia esos gestos desde los siente años- solo dejemos las cosas pasar y veamos el resultado- le hizo un cariño brusco dándole la espalda para unirse a la pelea contra los Ghouls que ahora eran mil veces más peligrosos, los Ghouls son demonios que posen cuerpos muertos y estando en la selva seguramente sus oponentes no serian un grupo de gatitos, bueno tal vez gatos si, pero de dimensiones fuera de los que se le puede llamar casero.

-Esa es tu resolución, Yuki-kun- pregunto o más bien aseguro por lo antes dicho, Yukio volteo la cabeza ligeramente y le regalo una sonrisa ladeada -podría decir que si- y con eso en mente el gemelo menor salto a la batalla

-Que forma tan burda de darle final a tu humanidad Tío-la figura de Alice se desintegro en esporas de polvo -veamos que es lo que el destino escoge en tu lugar

* * *

Esquivo de nueva cuenta un ataque de los gemelos. Los miro de manera seria a lo que ellos ni se inmutaron.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que vienen a hacer aquí?- pregunto severo. Los gemelos bailaron en el aire sin ritmo terminando en una exótica pose

-Solo estamos de paso- hablo la mujer de la pareja -Queríamos conocer a nuestra lindo hermano menor- termino la frese el hombre

-Bien ya me vieron, ahora váyanse- les ordeno de manera tosca

-**¡Ha, Ha!, que gracioso eres, sabes que no hablamos de ti Rin**-hablaron en unisonó- además a ti ya te conocemos.- ambos hicieron un puchero

-No se metan con personas que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros…el es un tema a parte…- entrecerró los ojo en desconfianza

-Calma hermanito, solo queremos saber por que padre se interesa tanto en ustedes-

-Estas falta de motivos Suzuki- dijo cortante.- estoy seguro que estas al tanto del por que se interesa tanto-

-Que agudo…-Suzuki le aplaudió con falsa fascinación-¿no piensas lo mismo Suzuke?-

-La situación lo requiere- sonrió con gracia-Vamos hermano solo queríamos divertirnos un poco Gehena es un poco aburrida-bufo hastiado de solo recordar-destruir países no es un juego muy adecuado - recordó Rin -no les basto con lo que hicieron en la otra ocasión- ambos gemelos se encogieron de hombros con desdén - Que te podemos decir…amamos el olor a desesperación- sus rostros se desfiguraron con salvajes sonrisas- es tan embriagador que es muy difícil parar- confesaron extasiados

-Pero no te preocupes, esta vez solo destruiremos Venecia- que no se preocupara… ¡Y una mierda! A veces se preguntaba si ellos conocían el límite del descaro

-No lo permitiré y lo saben- lo miraron despectivos antes de sonreír- que te parece si hacemos u trato- comenzó Suzuke, Rin enarco una ceja-Si ustedes nos dan un entretenimiento igual que el que nos daría destruir Venecia, los dejaremos en paz por el momento-

-¿Entretenimiento?- y antes de que otra cosa pasara por su cabeza Suzuke salió volando lejos de ahí -¡Hey! ¡Espera!- cuando estaba a punto de seguirlo fue embestido por Suzuki haciéndolo retroceder. La chica aterrizo en el suelo después de saltar hacia atrás callendo con la elegancia de una bailarina, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con locura- no se vale meterse en los juegos de los demás -alargo su dedo índice moviéndolo en negación - que te parece si juegas un poco conmigo…-

Apretó los puños, estaba consiente de que era más fuerte que ella, pero seguía siendo integrante de la realeza de Gehena. Demonios esto llevaría tiempo. Solo esperaba que Yukio le hubiera hecho caso.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a "vuelve al infierno"?-sonrió con prepotencia y ella alargo un poco su sonrisa deslizando su lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos

-Eso suena un poco peligroso ¿no crees?... Me gusta…-

Sin más palabras se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

El escuadrón de exorcistas seguía peleando con los Ghoul y las molestas polillas; uno, dos, tres, cuatro disparos resonaron con fuerza en los alrededores. lloviznas de agua bendita desdibujaban el escenario dificultando su vista, tenia el cuerpo empapado por las constantes explosiones de agua bendita, sentía un ligero ardor en su piel cada vez que el agua caí sobre el, pero ignoro el detalle por completo cuanto algo misterioso lo cogió de la cabeza y lo alejo de su equipo y de la zona estrellándolo violentamente contra un árbol para después soltarlo haciendo que se deslizara sin gracia al rugoso suelo. Levanto la mirada contrariado, ¿Qué había pasado? Había sido tan rápido

Con la mirad borrosa por el empañamiento de sus antejos logro vislumbrar una figura masculina frente a el

-Tu eres el gemelo de Rin ¿no es así?- no parecía una pregunta para ser contestada era más parecido a una afirmación-¿Qué te parece si sacamos esta "cosa" de aquí?- dijo con tono juguetón apuntando a su cabeza- no puedo jugar contigo con esa apariencia tan débil- se quejo

Yukio lo observo incrédulo hasta se podría decir que asustado de la persona que se encontraba frente a el, ¿jugar? ¡¿Qué?!. Unos dedos se colocaron en su frente sin delicadeza…mierda….

* * *

Un grito desgarrador hizo que los exorcistas cedieran de omento el ataque notando por primera vez la ausencia del Okumura. No les dio ni tiempo de preguntarse donde estaba cuando una onda de fuego azul se acerco sin previo aviso a ellos, cerraron los ojos como reflejo. Cuando lo abrieron estaba rodeados por una barrera de color purpura, a su alrededor los cuerpos de lo Ghoul y las polillas se dispersaban en cenizas de manera tétrica…pero un momento ¿de quien era aquella barrera? Sus ojos divagaron por el reducido espacio no tardaron en encontrar su respuesta.

La hija de Rin se encontraba en medio de ellos con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, suspiro aliviada al tiempo que bajaba los brazos - ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto la chiquilla a los adultos, estos asintieron débilmente aun en shock ,había sido tan rápido

-¡¿Pero que coño paso?!- rugió la voluptuosa exorcista -¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!- apunto hacia el fuego azul que parecía no querer ceder, por la manera en que gritaba Alice acertó al pensar de que era a ella a quien se dirigía- ¡¿no se supone Rin ya lo podía controlar?!- espeto furica

-No es papá - contesto con tranquilidad sentandose con gracia en el rocoso suelo

-¡Explícate!- exigió mientras regresaba la espada a su almacenamiento- ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?!-

Alice suspiró cansada. - solo lo inevitable…- cero sus ojos escondiendo de la mirada de los demás su profunda preocupación

Lo inevitable,... que adecuada definición.

* * *

El campo e batalla de Rin de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en llamas azules que no eran de el. Oh, no. "Yukio…" pensó angustiado. Recibió un fuerte golpe al tomarlo desprevenido

-Eso esta mal Rin-kun- se burlo Suzuki un poco jadeante- al parecer Suzuke ya comenzó su partida…si sigues con esa actitud a la defensiva nunca te dejare salir de aquí a tiempo…- sonrió con sorna. Rin se limpio la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y frunció el ceño. Tenía que salir de ahí pronto. Extendío un poco su mano y susurro un nombre, las sombres se comenzaron a cumular debajo de su palma tomando una apariencia delgada, la tomo por completo del mago haciendo que las sombras se dispersasen con su solo toque develando a la Kurikara y la recargo en su hombro mirándola con un gesto oscuro

-no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo-

* * *

Las llamas rebeldes inundaban el lugar, quemando lo que antes era un exótico paisaje poco a poco se redujo a cenizas. Aquellos ojos azules encendidos lo miraban temblorosos pero salvajes,enloquesidos, de su garganta afloraban intensos gruñidos. no sabia la razón de los gruñidos ¿dolor?, ¿intensiones asesinas? Tal vez los dos.

Un rugido bestial corto sus pensamientos. observo aquellos ojos. tal y como había dicho Amaimon, poderes iguales a los de padre...esos ojos desorbitados, distorcionados...

Sonrió con deliciosa exitación.

La lucha contra y por el tiempo comienza…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**(1) Ghouls: en el mundo de Ao no exorcist, son demonios que se apoderan de cuerpos muertos, y en la demoniología son demonios con forma humanoide que se alimentan de cuerpos humanos que se podrá decir que es basicamente lo mismo**

**muaja! perdon por la tardanza aqui le traigo el nuevo capitulo espero y les haya gustado!, **

**la razoon por la cual o publique segun lo estipulado es por que despues de publicar mi otra historia que es de Naruto que se llama "¿Grease?" la que gracias a dios a tenido buena aceptacion T-T gracias!, pero bueno, esa no es la razon si no que después de publicar me llego un Review un poco desagradable? tal vez? y me hizo sentir un poco mal...y despues de terminar dicho capitulo la inspiracion se fue volando muy lejos y no decidio volver hasta hoy o ayer? por la noche =-= **

**tal vez no se sientan que la identidad de alice es parecida a la Alice de "Pandora Hearts" y el recien nombre que introduci a la historia "Oz" de una vez aviso que mi historia no es ningún cressover con "pandora Hearts" solo que ambos nombres me encantan y siento que congenian muy bien entre si.**

**y por los que no lo notaron en el capitulo pasado mencione a un grupo llemado "iscariote" ¿lo recuerdan?, bueno para los que si tomaron eso en cuenta, tome el nombre prestado de "hellsing" (espero y lo conoscan) que son un grupo secreto a mando del vaticano, así que una vez más aclaro: este fic no es crossover con ninguna de estas seriessolo tome los nombres ya que senti que quedaba a la perfeccion con lo que tengo planeado para este grupo y lider del mismo, espero y les guste lo que viene más adelante :D.**

**pido perdón ya que en el capitulo pasado prometi acción, lo siento, pero en el siguiente si habra, y por que no talvez podremos saber lo que el destino (osea yo XD) eh elegido para mi querido Yukio. **

**si alguien tenía esperanza de que Shiemi se quedará con Rin, lo lamento mucho, pero simplkemente siento y pienso que Shiemi no se merece a Rin y o Yukio. no se si habra alguien que piense lo mismo que yo?, siento mucho si decepcione a alguien en ese aspecto, una vez alguien me pregunto si le tendría un pareja predestinada a Yukio...mmm ya vere. por que saben, yo tengo practicamente palneada esta historia, cada suceso importante ya lo tengo pensado incluso tengo el final perfectamente planeado pero aun falta mucho para lograr ver aqul limite.  
**

**por ultimo la entre de este fic se volvera complicada de hacer ya que...la proxima semana regreso al pequeño infierno llamado escuela que en mi caso sería la Preparatoria TT-TT ¡no no quiero volver!, pero bueno se como manejarne en tanto a las historias ya que cada mmento que tengo libre en la escuela aprovecho para idear y adelantar el capitulo a papel aun que sea para así, facilitar en su mayoría la escritura en documento. ¡desenme suerte! **

**YA ne~!**


	8. Problemas en Venecia Prt2:Efecto

**Estoy destrozada niños…TT-TT mañana…19 de Agosto por fin…regreso al infierno (preparatoria) Buuaaa! TTT-TTT pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar el tiempo de descanso no es la acepción… este es mi capitulo de despedida (por ahora) ya que no creo vernos (no literalmente) en mucho tiempo. Tal vez no tanto. Pero como dije en las notas finales del capitulo pasado ya se como manejar la escuela y las historias por igual la única diferencia es que la escuela (maldita) deforma todos mis horarios lo que hace mas dificultosa la escritura por que? Por que limita mi tiempo en el ordenador…no quiero ir, no quiero ir!**

**Los voy extrañar. Agradesco sus reviews, encerio. Y espero me tengan paciencia a mi y a mi fic. Anunciando formalmente que el "arco de Yukio" como eh decidido llamarle, esta por llegar a su fin para entrar de lleno en tema principal del Fic. Les tengo una pequeña sorpresita al final del capitulo ho, ho, ho! O tal vez ya no tan sorpresa si es que le pusieron atención al capitulo 6, espero y alguien si lo haya descifrado…¬¬ bueno! Espero y les guste el capitulo con todo y el asco de descripción de acción (enserio soy un asco describiendo y mas las batallas tal vez por que es la primero vez que lo hago?)  
¡Dejen Reviews!  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: leves menciones de seres católicos (o de la misma historia) y autoridades por igual.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazue-sensei y Bla, Bla…**

* * *

**Vale mentirse a si mismo, mas no vale culpar a los demás una vez la mentira se viene abajo…**

* * *

**Cap.7. Problemas en Venecia Prt.2: Efecto**

* * *

Si había lago que la molestaba más que no beber después de un emisión es que guardaran secretos sus espaldas. Y eso es lo que ahora esa pequeña niña hacia en esos momentos. Primero Rin y ahora su hija. Que demonios. Sabia que esa niña sabia más de lo que decía para tranquilizarlos. Jodidos Okumura y sus jodidos secretos. Pero sea como fuere eso no le importaba mucho cuando se encontraba rodeada de indomables llamas azules

-¡…!- no pudo seguir cavilando cuando un borrón rojo paso aun lado de la barrera de la mocosa . Lo vieron levantarse como si nada después de haberse hundido condenablemente tras estrellarse en el suelo, no se veía asustado y mucho menos dañado parecía más bien extasiado, maravillado, emocionado…

Logro ver por el rabillo del ojo como la mocosa de Rin que levantaba abruptamente del suelo , aquel tipo pareció notar aquel movimiento brusco ya que su roja mirada se coloco sobre ellos. Una sonrisa un tanto retorcida se extendió por sus labios y a paso lento se acerco hasta la barrera y fijo su mirada en la niña, pico la barrera como si se asegurara si le era posible el tocarla y no dañarse, le vio mover los labios y la chiquilla frunció en ceño y este en respuesta ensancho su sonrisa.

Pero esperen, el…era…

-…Semyazza…*- susurro el nombre del demonio frente a ellos, pero aquel simple susurro resonó en la barrera lo suficiente como para que oídos ajeno lo supieran. Jadearon sonoramente dando un paso hacia atrás -¿E…el rey gemelo?-dio Shiemi con voz temblorosa

El demonio alzo la mano ligeramente como si quisiera atravesar la barrera, peo ante de siquiera tocarla un proyectil azul lo alejo de ellos arrastrándole con el varios metros adelante.

De la tétrica sombra dada por la llamas un figura encorvada se alzo ligeramente entre las cenizas esparcidas, enfocaron la mirada hacia aquel lugar en especifico

-¡Yuki-kun!- chillo Alice con angustia , dando a conocer la identidad de aquella silueta. Ni un sonido salió de la garganta de los exorcistas. Aquel, aquel no podía ser Yukio ¿verdad?. ¡¿verdad?!. Se supone que Yukio no había heredado los poderes así no podía ser el ¿cierto?. El se hacia chequeos diarios ¿no es así?. Así simple y sencillamente esa no podía ser su maestro…pero aún así…aun así…

**Era hijo de Satán.**

Shura achico la mirada a la vez que rechinaba los dientes con frustración. "- me dejaste muchos problemas Shiro-" pensó mientras veía reír histéricamente al chico. En momentos como esos se comenzaba a sentirse vieja en verdad.

-¡YUKI-KUN!-

* * *

-¡Desgraciada!- siseo nuevamente al sentir la sangre resbalar por la comisura de sus labios. Esto era chocante. El tratar con ella se estaba volviendo todo un maldito reto, no la podía ni quería matarla, tenía que contener su poder para no arrasar con todos. Empuño nuevamente su espada y ella su lanza…esperen…¡¿lanza?! ¡oh! ¡genial!. ¡simplemente genial!

-Vamos Rin-kun, si no, llegara muy tarde-la ajiroja rio ante su propio comentario- apuesto a que Suzu-chan se esta divirtiendo enserio.- ambos observaron el escenario que no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición. Rin rechino los dientes frustrado. Todo era azul. Completamente azul, como en su pelea con Amaimon…pero esto no era igual. Sus poderes se encontraban contenidos sin contar el hecho de que el ya era un demonio sema completo por aquel tiempo, pero Yukio, el no era ni uno ni otro. El no era un sema demonio ni siquiera tenía un _corazón*. _ Estaba a merced de sus instintos.

Suzuki blandía con elegancia su lanza del mismo tono que sus ojos, la plato frente si misma en el aire. Corrieron al encuentro del otro chocando sus armas causando el hundimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies. Los metales se restregaron en una lucha de fuerza . Ambos sonrieron divertidos. Sus ojos encendidos y distorsionados, no mentiría lo estaba disfrutando. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, que su hermano peligraba al igual que sus personas importantes, a pesar de eso disfrutaba pelear y eso lo molestaba. Era egoísta.

Se separaron con violencia, saltando hacia atrás, cuando sus pies rozaron la tierra saltaron de nueva cuenta chocando sus armas una. Dos. Tres veces en el aire. Una peligrosa danza que entonaban perfectamente.

Desapareció de la vista de la pelinegra, lo busco con la mirada sin moverse de su lugar _"¡atrás!"_ salto lejos de ese lugar al tiempo que Rin aparecía de la nada clavando la Kurikara en el suelo fracturándolo

-Ese fue un movimiento peligroso Rin-kun- el sudor roso su mejilla. Ya no podía ni reír de los intentos del peliazul de atacar sin necesidad de herirla demasiado. Pero ahora, sabia que su hermano menor ya no se tentaría el corazón para evitar de lastimarla. Salto nuevamente de su lugar ante otro ataque, las rebeldes llamas la rodeaban y iban aumentando de tamaño y…demonios. Había desaparecido de nuevo.

-Ne, Rin-kun al parecer nuestro lindo hermano menor es más peligrosos de lo que parece- aseguro hablándole al aire, aparento no estar preocupada por la situación, buscando cualquier movimiento o ruido por mas mínimo que fuera para atacar. Tendría que cuidarse de esos dos de ahora en adelante.

-No tienes derecho a llamarlo de esa manera- jadeo sorprendida al sentir el filo de la Kurikara atravesar su costado

-Me has atrapado…- entrecerró un ojo con dolor. Viviría si. Pero tardaría en sanar. cuando la espada abandono su cuerpo. Fue lanzada en el aire sin que ella tuviera tiempo de evitarlo. Tan rápido como paso Rin apareció sobre ella atravesándola nuevamente con la espada . Un chillido de dolor atravesó sin compasión su garganta. Con un demonio eso si dolía. Su cuerpo impacto con rudeza en el rocoso suelo aun con el peliazul encima de ella quitado de la pena.

Rio con cinismo, aparentando indiferencia ante la situación.

-Oh, valla… eh perdido-rio nuevamente sintiendo la sangre brotar de sus labios- no eres para nada un caballero. Mira que lastimar así a una dama…Ahg..-gruño ligeramente al sentir el escozor de las llamas azules quemando dentro de su cuerpo

-¿Cuál dama?, yo no veo ninguna- hablo después de un rato el demonio menor. Suzuki rio entre dientes con aparente desenfado-me eh divertido mucho - siseo adolorida- duele mucho pero aun así es divertido.- Rin bufo desesperado.

-parece que eh perdido "Go To Hell"- una desentendida risa resonó ligeramente

-"_octo peccata mortifera"*_- susurro Rin enterrando más la espada logrando que un poco de la sangre contraria salpicara su rostro. De diferentes puntos una especie de luz rojiza comenzó a brillar y esta s comenzaron a hacer caminos arremolinados hacia ellos para centrarse en el cuerpo tendido en el suelo -Rin-kun te das cuenta de que acabas de asesinar a uno de tus amados seres humanos- dijo Suzuki sintiendo como su "_esencia_" era separada del cuerpo que poceyó para poder materializarse.

-no te preocupes por ello, no morirá. Siento desilusionarte- se burlo Rin al tiempo que retiraba el cuerpo de la joven y se concentraba solo en la "_esencia_" de su "_hermana mayor_" que era atada por los lazos de luz manteniéndola restringida en el suelo

-¡Woo!, eso fue sorprendente- rio la chica haciendo un puchero- si pudiera te aplaudiría-

-Gracias pero no lo necesito.-cuando estaba apunto de terminar el "_juego_" un grito agudo lo hizo retener sus movimientos

-_¡YUKI-KUN!_-

Genial. Mas problemas. Suspiro sintiéndose repentinamente azotado por un dolor en la cabeza. El grito de Alice indicaba que ya no había vuelta atrás para su gemelo.

Dejo de sostener la Kurikara, dejándola clavada firmemente reteniendo la "_esencia_" de la demonio. Con pasos decididos avanzo hacia adelante antes de ser retenido nuevamente

-¡Rin-kun~!- grito cantarina

-¡¿Qué!?-volteo energúmeno

-ten cuidado con Beli~ - dijo con burla

-no lo llames así- advirtió enojado

-¡Jo! No le niegues su verdadero nombre-

-el ya tiene uno, no necesita otro-

-Che. Bien ya…que te diviertas…-Rin la ignoro y siguio con su camino- ¡Bay! ¡Lucí-kun!.- eso fue lo ultimo que Rin logro oír de es desesperante voz, frunció el ceño odiaba ese nombre. Que asco de situación.

* * *

Una horrenda risa histérica partió el silencio del que se había formado.

-Ahora entiendo el por que Amaimon no pudo entretenerse con Lucí-kun- puso unos de sus puntiagudos dedos en su barbilla pensativo- tu no tienes nada que te abstenga, ¿verdad?- aseguro a pesar de que el menor Okumura no contesto- pero creo que al fin entiendo por que padre se interesa tanto en ustedes…¡oh!- esquivo un peligroso remate de Yukio y con una patada en la espalda lo mando a volar lejos sin imutarse demasiado. Los recién iniciados eran ¡tan! Torpes, era divertido vacilarlos y jugar con ellos, pero a veces el instinto era peligroso y su pequeño hermanito enserio tenia ganas de matarlo a pesar de haberse conocido no hace mucho

-Tks.-chasque la lengua al sentir la presencia de Rin acercarse. Eso solo significaba que habían vencido a su hermanita. Demonios. Podía fácilmente con su hermanito, después de todo era puro instinto y no cerebro, pero Rin ah…el era un problema aparte y muy grande.

Sintió como era empujado violentamente contra una sección rocosa de la selva o lo que quedaba de ella.

-¡Auch!...¡ah! ¡Maldito eso dolió! - esquejo tratando de salir de la zanja en la que se encontraba, tan pronto como un parpadeo Yukio apareció frente a el con esa desquiciante sonrisa torcida. Sonrió nervioso. Genial…el poderoso puño del menor Okumura se estrello fuertemente contra el rostro contrario hundiéndolo en la roca. Uno, dos, tres. La sangre salpicaba su rostro, pero parecía tan divertido que poco le importo.

-¡Ahg! ¡quítate de encima!- gruño el pelirrojo con la cara ensangrentada pero sin rastro de dolor en el rostro - eres un hermano muy malcriado- con un destello una lanza de color rojo aprecio en sus manos, con varios peligrosos movimientos se acerco de manera tranquila hasta Yukio, quien se agazapo sintiendo el peligro. De un momento a otro el pelirrojo apareció frente a el, lo atravesaría con aquella lanza era seguro. Mas no esperaban que sucediera eso

-l_o siento Yukio esto dolerá un poco_- susurro rápidamente Rin apareciendo detrás de Suzuke atravesando a ambos demonios con la Kurikara.

"_Es hora de la retirada_" pensó Rin con cansancio,- lo siento- se disculpo al par que giraba la espada aun dentro de ellos haciéndolos gruñir de dolor

Después de hacer esto las llamas alrededor fueron extinguiéndose poco a poco incluso las de Yukio que se dejo caer desmallado

-¡ALICE!- Grito sin separar la mirada de su gemelo- ¡prepara todo nos vamos!-

* * *

Todos estaban asustados, extrañados, perturbados…no eso era decir poco era tanto y tan diferente a la vez que no sabían como llamarlo. Observaron como Semyazza estaba apunto de empalar a su compañero haciéndolos contener el aire por unos segundo increíblemente largos. La impresión se vio transformada por sorpresa al ver a Rin aparecer de un momento a otro siendo el que los apuñalo a los dos por la espalda. Todos contuvieron nuevamente el aire con horror. Nadie se movió. Ni siquiera los que debatían lejos de ellos

-¡ALICE! - Rin grito mas no volvió el rostro para verlos. La mencionada se tenso visiblemente ante el llamado- ¡prepara todo nos vamos!- la niña retiro con rapidez la barrera creada alrededor de ellos, cuando notaron que ya no había llamas por ningún lado. Cuando regresaron la mirada al frente Alice ya no estaba por el lugar solo quedaban los tres que aun seguían sin moverse en lo absoluto.

-Lucí-kun, eso duele- se quejo uno de los gemelos al sentir la sangre en su boca- Nammá * ¿no te entretuvo lo suficiente?- pregunto girando ligeramente la cabeza para poder observar al su hermano menor-es grosero meterse en los juegos de otros si no eres invitado primero- reprocho. El peliazul chasqueó la lengua cabreado sacando con cuidado la espada del cuerpo de su hermano haciendo que este exhalara y callera de rodillas para después sacarla sin cuidado y brusquedad del cuerpo de pelirrojo haciendo que este siseara palabras de dolor

-Me han hecho enfadar bastante- para después apuñalarlo de nueva cuenta al igual que con su hermana -¡Deja de hacer eso!- lloriqueo infantilmente el demonio. Un segundos después unos lazos rojos lo atravesaron mientras que otro sostenía la empuñadura de la Kurikara. Sentía como era extraído del cuerpo que poseyó para poder estar en Assiah. Era una lastima era un bonito cuerpo. Sin cuidado los lazos lo arrastraron lejos de los gemelos Okumura. Estuvo tan cerca…

Todo parecía tranquilo una vez el cuerpo que poseía Semyazza callo pelasadamente contra el suelo.

Yukio comenzó a hiperventilar, se sostuvo el cuello como si el aire le quemara la garganta cuando respiraba. Que demonios.¿ Que había pasado?. ¿Qué era esto?. ¿sangre? ¿de quien?. La garganta le quemaba y los ojos le escocían.

-tenemos que sacarte de aquí- mascullo con preocupación Rin- ya no puedes estar mas en Assiah- paso el brazo del menor sobre su cuello para ponerlo en pie y caminar lo más rápido posible lejos de los exorcista que comenzaban a reaccionar y a seguirlos . La sensación de ser perseguido era horrible

Espera, ¡¿Qué?!. ¿ya no podía estar en Assiah?. ¿de que se trataba todo aquello?. Exhalo tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones pero estos lo rechazaban con un dolor punzante que cruzaba sin piedad su garganta seca. No lograba ver bien a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaba?. Solo lograba apreciar la cara contraída con preocupación de Nii-san- aguanta un poco mas, ¿si?- dijo quedo tratando de no sonar preocupado pero su rostro lo delataba. Asintió tontamente, oía mullos murmullos lejanos ¿Qué era eso?

...

-¡RIN! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas!?- grito Shura enardecida, corriendo detrás e los gemelos junto con toda el grupo de exorcistas a su espalda. El mayor Okumura los ignoraba olímpicamente y parecía acelerar el paso que llevaba, iban demasiado rápido a pesar de llevar prácticamente cargando el peso muerto de Yukio.

-¡DETENTE OKUMURA!- gruño Bon apretando el paso para alcanzarlo. Objetivo del cual estaban muy alejados. -¡A DONDE LLEVAS A OKUMURA-SENSEI! - mas este no volteo y seguía avanzando

-¡RIN! ¡ESPERA!- pidió desesperada Shiemi

-¡OKUMURA-KUN! -gritaron Shima, Konekomaru y Izumo

Rin maldijo entre dientes al verlos acercarse. No tenia tiempo para ellos Yukio era la prioridad. El castaño exhalo ruidosamente haciendo lo preocupar aun mas. ¿Por qué tuvo que interceptar a ese par de inútiles tan lejos?. Yukio necesitaba respirar el miasma de Gehena para sobrevivir de lo contrario moriría.

Suspiro con un poco de alivio al vislumbras a su hija esperándolo junto con los dos inútiles. Acelero más el paso al oír mas cerca las voces de sus amigos o debería de decir futuros ex-amigos ¿?. No importaba la verdad ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse la perdida de esas amistades. Después de todo al aceptar su relación con Gehena se había convertido en su enemigo . En Assiah ya no había nada para ellos, solo recuerdos. Nada lo ataba a esa dimensión, al menos ya no. Yukio era lo único que lo unía aun con los humanos, pero ahora… ya no lo sabía

...

Ya casi lo alcanzaban solo un poco mas. ¿esto era lo que ocultaban?, la condición de Yukio…debió de haberlo notado antes. A lo lejos se encontraba la mocosa de Rin. Abrieron los ojos al vislumbrar hacia donde se dirigían los Okumura. Eso…eso, no podía ser.

-La puerta de Gehena…-dijo Kamiki asustada haciendo que todos (o la mayoría) achican los ojos con enojo

-¿Esta tratando de convertir a Okumura-sensei en demonio?- pregunto incrédulo Konekomaru. Shura frunció los labios no muy convencida con la teoría de los demás, debería de haber una razón para eso.

Rin dejo a Yukio recostado en el suelo aun hiperventilando dolorosamente. Alice se acerco a el sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo a calmar su dolor . Una lagrima resbalo por su rostro de porcelana, no le gustaba ver sufrir a los que amaba.

El Okumura mayor tomo a sus dos "_hermanos_" sin cuidado arrastrándolos hacia la puerta a Gehena.

-¡Eh! ten cuidado- se quejaron los dos gemelos- ¡¿Qué acaso no respetas a tus mayores?!- espetaron enojados por tan malos tratos

-Si no respeto ni a Dios…¿poquer que debería respetarlos a ustedes?- dijo de manera Fría y sin expresión en el rostro

-Tuche- dijeron ambos al ser lanzados hacia la compuerta para consecuentemente ser "tragados " por las misma

-Calma Alice, tu tío estará bien - dijo con tono consolador al ver tan angustiada a la pequeña . Volteo hacia atrás, los exorcistas estaban a pocos metros de ellos - adelántate y cuida de Tío ¿si?- Alice asintió vehemente entrando a la compuerta, Rin coloco con cuidado a su hermano en junto a Alice para que esta lo sostuviera-cuida de el, yo los seguiré enseguida- les sonrió y estos fueron absorbidos y la puerta desapareció apenas la cabeza de Alice desapareció de su vista

Suspiro estresado . La Kurikara se disolvió en sombras rodeándolo armoniosamente- los exorcista lo alcanzaron finalmente "_muy tarde_" pensó. No tenia ganas de enfrentarlos, es más no tenia por que. Era su familia no tenia por que darles explicaciones sobre su familia.

-¡RIN!- exclamaron una vez llegaron a el pero aun así a una distancia considerable.- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Okumura-sensei?!- Grito Suguro, el aludido los miro en silencio- ¡contesta!- grito furico avanzando hacia el pero la fría voz del otro lo paro casi de inmediato.

-¿Son mi familia?- pregunto de manera fría viéndolos de igual manera haciendo estremecer a todos sin acepción

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Bon confuso

-Eh dicho ¿son mi familia?- pego nuevamente

-¡Claro que no idiota!- bramo con frustración

-Entonces…no se metan en los asuntos de **mi** familia…- siseo entrecerrando los ojos desapareciendo junto a la sombras que lo rodeaban, desvaneciéndose cual fantasma.

Todos se congelaron en su lugar por las palabras antes dichas. A todos les dolieron esas cortantes palabras ¿esa fue la voz de Rin?. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, ya no había nada de la selva. Solo cenizas y más cenizas. Se tiraron en el suelo sin saber que hacer o pensar.

De la nada un gran tigre de profundos ojos verdes apareció donde no muy cerca de ellos gruñéndoles enfadado. Rugió potentemente, para que después en reacción a ese rugido, de las cenizas y la tierra quemada la selva resurgiera lentamente sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Un Leshii*? - pregunto confundido Shima -al parecer esta molesto con nosotros- aseguro al verlo gruñir mostrando sus dientes agazapándose peligrosamente- al parecer estamos invadiendo su territorio, cree que nosotros fuimos quien quemo su selva- aseguro Shura alerta a los movimientos del demonio- es mejor que nos retiremos, el es el espíritu protector de esta selva y no durara en matarnos si no nos largamos- Shura les miro y los demás asintieron levantándose de su lugar alejándose con cautela del tigre que no les despegaba la mirada

-¡¿Qué pasara con Okumura?!- reprocho Bon ignorando los gruñidos de advertencia del animal

-¡He dicho que no vamos!- espeto la rubia enojada- ¡no tenemos tiempo que perder con la búsqueda de Okumura, así que mueve u trasero y ponte a caminar fuera de esta maldita selva AHORA!- le grito. Tenia ganas de golpear algo, pero por mas que quisiera no podía desquitarse con sus subordinados. Tomaron los cuerpos que habían sido poseído por los reyes gemelos y saliendo poco a poco de la selva que a paso lento resurgía

Lo que tenia en mente ahora era el como rayos iba a explicar la desaparición de su sub-capitán a Pheles y al vaticano…¡esperen!...Mephisto…ese cabron bastardo…

* * *

**Cruz Verdadera 5:30 de la tarde…**

Mephisto sonrió de manera oscura al sentir las presencias de sus hermanos menores. Esos idiotas. Lastima que no pudo estar ahí, un nuevo juego de la chicas moe había salido y tenia que terminarlo a toda costa. Corto soltando un cantarín silbido al sentir una gran presencia deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre los botones de su consola portátil

-Al parecer esos dos soltaron el infierno allá~- dijo mirando por la ventana

-Espero y Allan matado a Semyazza- dijo Amaimon en su forma de hámster parando de correr en su pequeña rueda de ejercicio- Amaimon…si tanto lo quieres ver morir por que no lo haces tu- lo miro de manera aburrida, Mephisto parpadeo extrañado volteando nuevamente por la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte por donde (seguramente) se encontraba Italia. Aquella explosión de poder se apago de repente. Ese Rin arrumando la diversión de las personas. Sonrió de manera oscura sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Al parecer, toda la familia esta completa- dijo lentamente volviendo a teclear en la consola-¿un nuevo rey a nacido?- pregunto un tanto inseguro- que hermanos tan problemáticos. Es difícil ser el mayor- se compadeció a si mismo.

-Hermano… ¿regresaras algún día a Gehena?- le pregunto Amaimon por millonésima vez

-Ah~…ya te había dicho que no o al menos…¡demonios! ¡no moe noo!- chillo desesperado al ver asesinado a su personaje. Parpadeo confundido cundo su preciada consola fue arrancada de sus dedos, levanto la mirada hacia aquel que había osado el quitarsela. Genial. Rin estaba cabreado y mantenía presa su consola favorita.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí— de nuevo—? - pregunto el demonio

-Volvemos a Gehena…ni una palabra.-sentencio desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció dejando caer su preciada consola al piso. Suspiro extendiendo una gran sonrisa por sus labios, al parecer no se había equivocado.

-¿hermano?- pregunto inseguro Amaimon. Una risa cruel afloro en su garganta.

-¡Qué momento tan regocijante!- giro su mirada hacia el signo de la cruz verdadera y Grigori- ¡ahora griten! ¡bailen! ¡idiotas ignorantes!- giro de nueva cuenta hacia su escritorio donde su germano menor yacía sentado en su forma "humana" - ¡Amaimon!-

-Si Hermano-

-¡démosle la bendición a aquella oveja que se dirige a mas bajo circulo del infierno!- Amaimon sonrió de marera maniática riendo ligeramente-Okumura al fin jugara conmigo- dijo emocionado esperando expectante la respuesta de su hermano

-La familia por fin esta completa- festejo con rojísimo- tal vez sea hora de visitar nuestro hogar- se coloco la mano en la barbilla pensativo…sentía que algo se le olvidaba pero no lograba dar con ello-Nah…tal vez no sea nada-

* * *

-Vamos tío respira…-Alice sostenía a Yukio tratando de obligarlo a respirar el miasma de Gehena, pero este parecía negarse a hacerlo -¡con un demonio que lo hagas!- le grito desesperada tomándole de la nariz para obligarle a hacerlo. El en un vano intento tratar de guardar el oxigeno que perforaba sin piedad sus pulmones, sin poder aguantar más soltó el aire que guardaba haciéndole escocer la garganta. Tosió con frenesí ya sin importarle que era lo que cogían sus pulmones, lo que fuera, pero que dejara de doler. Aspiro profundamente lo que sea que estuviera respirando. Jadeo sonoramente, al sentir como el "aire" que entraba a su organismo era como un bálsamo ante el ardor de su garganta.

-tranquilo, respira con lentitud- dijo Alice dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda - se siente mejor ¿no? Ya no duele- enfoco su despistada vista hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban, no había sol pero si nubes oscuras como si la tormenta estuviera a punto de cernirse sobre ellos. Todo era igual, no había grandes cambios, y no tenia interés en averiguarlos, el ambiente estaba tan lúgubre mas soportable

-¿Do…Donde estamos?- su voz sonaba ronca y aun le dolía un poco el respirar, Alice en cambio pareció tensarse ante la pregunta-recuradas lo que me contestaste: _"solo veamos las cosas pasar y veamos el resultado"…_-

Fruncío el ceño. No estaba en condiciones para recordar. La pequeña suspiro levantándose del suelo sacudiendo el poco polvo que había en su vestimenta, se alejo unos pasos de el para después decir.

-¡Bienvenido a Gehena!-le miro con falsa alegría

-Ge..¿que?- nada salió de su garganta mas que esas estúpidas palabras.

-Como lo oíste, estamos en Gehena…tu nuevo hogar…¡Yuki-kun!- Alice se lanzo hacia el para tratar de sostenerlo una vez este se desvaneció quedando inconsciente. "_fue demasiado para el_" peso con amargura. Desde el momento en el que lo conoció se había prendido a el, no lo dejaría ir, no lo dejaría desaparecer. Sería egoísta por primera vez. No perdería a otro integrante de su familia. Así que por una primera maldita vez se dejaría ser egoísta.

-Yo cuidare de ti por el momento.- le sonrió a pesar de que este no estuviera consiente - esperemos a papá juntos ¿si?-

**_Lo hundirían en la oscuridad junto con ellos. Por que eran egoístas_**

**_Por que era lo único real que les quedaba. Por eso. Serian egoístas._**

* * *

Se dirigió de nueva cuenta a aquella inocente selva que se vio envuelta en caos, esperando que el problema ya estuviera solucionado. Y así fue, cuando llego al lugar en el cual pocas horas antes había estado la puerta de Gehena, los grandes y frondosos arboles estaban de nueva cuenta en su lugar, las flores y hiervas de igual manera brillaban y estaban más hermosas que antes. Una maravilla sin duda.

-Leshii- llamo y de entre las sombras el demonio con forma de tigre apareció, Rin se arrodillo hasta la altura del felino para tocarlo, le acaricio la cabeza suavemente-perdona las molestias. Hiciste un gran trabajo- le sonrió ligeramente al oírlo ronronear y restregarse contra la palma de su mano. Le ello gruñir ligeramente -Si, yo estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte- se abrazo un poco al tigre y este se dejo hacer. Exhalo y suspiro. -Mamá tiene razón…hueles como el sol- le acaricio por ultima vez para después erguirse totalmente al sentir una presencia que en definitiva ya no debería estar ahí.

-Es que acaso no te cansas de acosarme- le miro por el rabillo del ojo a la que en algún momento fue su maestra. Shura se encontraba recargada contra una palmera desarmada y sin aparente intención de luchar.

-No actúes como adulto que no te queda-gruño un poco ofendida por el comentario- ¿eso era lo que me ocultaba?- aseguro la rubia. Rin suspiro nuevamente- no me hagas repetirlo- inquirió algo molesto por la insistencia

-¿Ese era su destino? - pregunto ausente-¿Qué harán de ahora en adelante?- pregunto mirándolo seria a los ojos

-No hablemos del futuro cuando aun no estamos cerca de el- rio tratando de zanjar el tema-yo no se sobre destinos… después de todo a ambos se nos fue negado el escoger uno- llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca para morderlo y dejar fluir un poco de sangre de este-¿no dirás nada mas? ¿no te defenderás? ¿no tendrás una escusa? ¿Qué pasara con Yukio? ¿el vaticano?, ya no tendrá elección si quiere vivir. El no es como Mephisto o como tu, el ve las cosas diferentes y lo sabes…- se cruzo de brazos al ver al primogénito de Okumura arrojar algunas gotas de sangre sobre el verde césped

-Insinúas que no conozco a mi gemelo- indago con ironía- no compares diez años con toda una vida.-la sangre comenzó a "burbujear" de alguna manera expandiéndose unos cuantos metros, los pequeños demonios negros comenzaron a acumularse entre los dos como si de una barrera se tratase para que nadie impidiera que Rin entrara a la puerta. El tigre se acerco a el lambiendo la herida auto infringida de su pulgar haciendo que esta desapareciera, el ojiazul se agacho a su altura para susurrarle.

-_No dejes que los entrometidos de los exorcistas entren aquí ¿si?. Confió en ti-_ el tigre le gruño alegre y el le acaricio por ultima vez regresando su mirada a Shura que al parecer había oído su pequeña conversación con el demonio

-¿Shiro estaría contento ahora?-le mando una mirada significativa y Rin se la regreso. Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el peliazul desvió la mirada para comenzar a adentrarse en la burbujeante sangre- El viejo no tendría por que preocuparse por eso, después de todo,… ambos cometimos los mismos pecados- Shura pareció reaccionar ante esa "confesión"

-E…Espera, ¡espera! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- trato de avanzar hacia el pero los demonios se alborotaron impidiéndole acercarse más y limitando su mirada, el Leshii le gruño a manera de advertencia-¡¿Rin?!- entre la barricada de demonios logro apreciar una rara sonrisa en los labios del mayor Okumura -eres un paladín, averígualo por ti misma-

Y así tan pronto como la cabeza del otro desapareció la puerta se extinguió auto consumiéndose en llamas azules. Frunció el ceño. Después de todo tendría que enfrentarse al cabron de Pheles. Una vez la puerta desapareció los pequeños demonios se dispersaron, el Leshii se acerco hasta, hace unos momentos se encontraba aquella grotesca puerta para lamber las gotas de sangre de Rin sin dejar rastro o evidencia posible. "_precavido_" pensó. La verdosa mirada del Leshii se encajo en ella con advertencia salto sobre los arbustos para después salir corriendo de ahí perdiéndose entre la maleza

Estaba claro que Rin fue demasiado precavido. El demonio no dejaría pasar a ningún exorcista a la zona donde alguna vez hubo un desastre, desconocía si esa ley se aplicaba a los civiles, pero Rin no había mencionado nada de ello. El Leshii estaba enojado con los exorcista —especialmente con su escuadrón— no deberían mandar mas exorcista al territorio por un tiempo si no querían una carnicería. Claro esta. En cuanto informara al vaticano el desenlace de esa inocente misión de reconocimiento pondría el grito en el cielo y esa pequeña isla se vería envuelta en caos, eso si, si es que acaso el Leshii se los permitía. Todo exorcista sabia que no debía de meterse con Leshii cabreado, era mejor esperar a que su furía se apagara un poco, aunque siendo cincera dudaba mucho que así fuera. Después de todo los demonios no olvidaban.

Casada se dirigió —con extremo cuidado— hacia la salida de la selva. El Leshii la observaba atentamente a pesar de que no se dejaba ver.

Una vez salió de la bochornosa selva, suspiro hastiada. Chasqueo la lengua al ver a sus escuadrón dentro del bote en el que había llegado sus rostros contrariados, idos, confusos. Con un demonio que niños tan problemáticos, ha que irónico, maldiciendo con "un demonio" y justamente su problema era eso. Un demonio. Que chistes tan malos les juega la vida a las personas. Ella una vez dijo "_debes de estar preparado para lo que sea"_. Pero al parecer nunca tuvieron en mente que tendrían que estar preparados para algo así. Decir que los niños no se habían encariñado con Yukio seria como decir que no preciaban sus vidas

-¡¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo?!- le grito una vez llego hasta ellos-¡¿se la van a pasar todo el día ahí como idiotas?!- frunció los labios ante la nula reacción- ¡Dije que no quería estorbos en mi misión! ¡o mueven de una vez sus patéticos traseros o su camino termina aquí!

Los exorcistas parpadearon y una amargo sentimiento de decisión los atrapo a todos sin falta. Querían respuestas y las querían ya.

_Okumura les mintió._

_Los engaño._

_Juego con ellos. La verdad era aplastante no cavia duda. Los Okumura se habían vuelto el enemigo…_

**Que amarga realidad.**

Pero ahora no podían abandonar el camino, no después de andar tanto. Levantaron la mirada encontradose con la de su superior. Shura entrecerró los ojos examinándolos. Sonrió, ya no eran tan niños como pensaba. Suavizo su gesto un poco, era claro que querían una explicación, respuestas. Unas las cuales Rin les dijo desde el principio.

-Shura-san…¿Okumura nos mintió?- pregunto un tanto indeciso Suguro. Shura arranco el motor del bote viendo que nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Rodo los ojos, ya no eran tan niños pero seguían siendo unos ingenuos despistados

Negó con la cabeza, tirándose en el asiento que le correspondía, tomo una cerveza de una hielera que se encontraba a lado de ella la abrió y le dio un gran sorbo. Enfoco la mirada en el envase que se encontraba en sus manos como si fuera lo mas interesante

-Rin no mintió…-las miradas confundidas que incrustaron en su figura buscando una explicación- los que se mintieron todo este tiempo fueron ustedes mismos- tomo otro sorbo, la mayoría frunció el ceño

-¿Esta diciendo que Okumura no nos mintió todo este tiempo?- Konekomaru la miro ceñudo, shura parpadeo ligeramente, en donde había quedado el "kun", debían de estar muy enojados.

Asintió ante las palabras del monje- ¿recuerdan lo que Rin les dijo aquel día?- pregunto sin voltearlos a ver. ¿Qué tenia que ver eso?.

-Eso no importa ahora, Shura-san- dijo con hastió Kamiki, tratando de recordar tal hecho.

-claro que tiene importancia niños- los miro expectante- ese mismo día en que reapareció…les dijo la verdad todo aquello que dijo ese día…el por que no traía la lomaren, el porque los demonios le temen, respetan, le aman…- hizo una pausa recordando las acciones del Leshii- todo aquello era una pieza del rompecabezas hecho por Rin, ustedes solos, se engañaron, se mintieron…se negaron a la realidad- la rubia estrujo la lata una vez termino con su contenido- y si entiende eso…sabrán que Rin no es alguien al que le puedas hacer un berrinche- miro a Bon- que le puedes reclamar sus decisiones- miro a Shiemi- después de todo, no tuvo opción- miro a todo los restantes, tal vez iba encontrar de las normas de la iglesia defender a un demonio pero tenia su historia con los Okumura, no podía evitarlo depuse de todo.

-¿Esta defendiendo a Okumura?- pregunto incrédulo el bicolor, la rubia se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al comentario y dando por zanjada la conversación de no ser de ese modo la hubieran hundido con sus propios comentarios. Después de eso no se cruzo palabra alguna, nadie se miro a los ojos. No sabían por que. Nadie dijo e hizo nada. una vez se vierán solos tendríantiempo de dejarse derrumbar.

* * *

La cede de Grigori se vio sumergida en caos poco después. El reporte del "secuestro" del segundo engendro de Satán a manos de su gemelo Rin Okumura ex exorcista, como el Paladín Arthur Augusto Angel lo había redactado en su reporte a Grigori.

-Según se me vio informado, el escuadrón a cargo de la paladín Kirigakure Shura, fue atacado por los reyes gemelos, pero al parecer estos solo buscaban a Okumura Rin y este desapareció con ellos junto a su gemelo el Exorcista Okumura Yukio. Eso es lo poco que logramos averiguar del caso. Un escuadrón enviado poco después para investigar la zona se vio incapacitado debido a que el Leshii, el demonio protector de la selva, les impidió el paso a la zona.- dijo con voz monocorde y faz inquebrantable. Shura lo miro de manera hastiada y cansada, como superior hizo acto de presencia en la cede así como Mephisto Pheles por igual como líder de la Real Cruz Verdadera japonesa. Estaba divertido de lo lindo, su sonrisa mas ancha de lo normal, la voz más burlona de lo acostumbrado. Estaba feliz y Shura tenia mas que claro el por que.

-Señor Pheles- hablo calmo uno de los misteriosos integrantes de Grigori-¿Cómo permitió que esto pasara otra vez?- los murmullos en la sala no se hicieron esperar después de todo Mephisto no era alguien en que pudieras confiar de un día para otro a pesar de que este llevara mas años inmiscuido en el vaticano que el mas viejo de los Papas.

El demonio sonrió de manera discreta haciendo una reverencia a las personas que lo veían desde lo alto del podio

-Primero que nada, buenos días ¿días? O serán ¿noches?- hizo una pequeña mueca de incomprensión, nunca fue especialmente bueno con los horarios después de todo solo dormía una hora al día así que…-no se como debería de expresarme después de todo aun es de madrugada aquí…así que lo dejare en buenos días- sonrió arrogante. Shura y Arthur bufaron

-Señor Pheles, limítese a contestar- ordeno con paciencia el "juez" ya pasado de edad mirándolo también desde un podío mucho mas pequeño que el Grigori

-Si, Si, mmhn. Lamento decirles Grigori que yo no me encontraba en esos momentos con mis subordinados- tiro la cabeza hacia un lado -en todo caso…la culpa no fue mía ni de los paladines, si no que fue el destino quien los cruzo con los reyes gemelos- la paladín abrió un poco los ojos ¿Pheles los defendía?. Argh demonios, necesitaba dormir comenzaba a oír cosas raras.- y mas aun, estaban separados por unidades en una misión de reconocimiento. No iban bien equipados. Era una misión de reconocimiento- recalco- no contábamos con la aparición del "noveno"- se inclino hacia adelante al observar a los Gorigori tensarse bajo sus ropas, los murmullos se extendieron por el salón. Consternados, asustados.

Los paladines enarcaron una ceja ¿Noveno?. Que coño significaba eso.

-estoy seguro de que leyeron con cuidado el reporte de los paladines con sumo cuidado- rio mentalmente, amaba fastidiar a los Grigori -deberíamos estar agradecidos de que Italia quedo a salvo de las garras de Lucifer y la Lilith*…-tan divertido.

El salón se volvió un caos de murmullos asustadizos y plegarias al señor. Unos fuertes martillazos por parte del "juez" hicieron callar a la sala. Sonrió aun más sin ocultar su malicia en esta - creo que es tiempo de agregar a Lucifer en la lista de reyes- sugirió sabiendo que Grigori no podría ocultar mas la existencia de Rin Okumura como rey de Gehena. Ho, ho…la desesperación que los humanos podía llegar sentir era una de las tantas razón por las cuales adoraba Assiah

Unos de los Grigori alzo una mano hacia "juez" este asintió nervioso, dio unos martillazos llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Desde ahora por orden directa de su santidad el Papa, y por ende de Grigori se ordena a todas las ramas de mundo…tomar a Lucifer* Noveno Rey de Gehena mejor conocido como Okumura Rin ex- exorcista de la rama japonesa- hizo una pausa-como tal toda la información que Iscariote tenga acerca del objetivo será integrada a las base de datos de todas la ramas. Cada exorcista deberá someterse a una retroalimentación sobre este nuevo enemigo. Así como a su gemelo Okumura Yukio, se le retiran los derechos de su puesto como exorcista de alto nivel, por el momento se le considerara un demonio inofensivo hasta nuevo aviso dado que se desconoce su paradero. Eso es todo por ahora.- si mas que decir el rechoncho tipo se retiro del podio a paso cansado. Todo se vio enterrado en un denso silencio siendo roto por un Grigori

-Desde ahora todo registro de Okumura Rin como humano desaparecerá, y se le conocerá como el Noveno Rey de Gehena Lucifer.- corto de manera seca al tiempo que todo Grigori se retiraba, pero la voz del único demonio presente les hizo devolver la mirada

-Honorable Grigori, lamento decirles que…han perdido la apuesta…*- Mephisto ensancho su sonrisa todo lo que pudo, contando el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraba, pero siendo el descarado que era no puedo ni quiso ocultar la burla en su voz. Grigori se marcho ignorando aparentemente el comentario del demonio.

Mephisto bajo del podio con esa inseparable sonrisa en su rostro, Shura lo siguio, después de todo venia con el por mas que le desagradase.

Cuando se alejaron del bullicio y andaban a paso calmo por un pasillo despoblado Shura pregunto de manera seria.

-¿Sabias que esto pasaría verdad?- dijo mirándole, el aludido torció la cabeza hacia atrás con esa sonrisa arrogante-¡Claro que no! - y no mentío no sabia que hiba pasar más si lo intuillo, dado que el participo un "poquito" para tener ese desenlace, mas no espero que todo fuera a pasar de esa manera de hecho había sido ridículamente fácil que hasta para el parecía increíble que esos dos hubieran tenido éxito.

Sus estúpidos hermanos no hubieran podido permanecer en Assiah si el no los hubiera ayudado. Pero como dijo solo un poco.

-¿Rin planea convertír a Yukio en un rey al igual que el?- insistió la exorcista

Mephisto rio alegre y un tanto burlón- me sorprende la poca confianza que tiene sobre el Kirigakure-sensei- sonrió de manera torcida y la rubia achico los ojos- pero el quiere demasiado a su hermano…tal cariño puede llegar a doblegar el corazón de un demonio…y…llevarlo a actuar de manera egoísta- chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo en una nube de humo frente a la exorcista que tosió un poco al verse envuelta en el humo

Su mirada escéptica y sus cejas juntas daban a entender que su mente trabajaba a toda potencia. -"actuar de manera egoísta"- repitió las palabras de Pheles una vez mas haciendo eco en su mente. Estaba confundida. No negó su pregunta, más tampoco la afirmo como tal. Ese maldito y sus misterios. Que le quería dar a entender, diablos. Era un si o era un no. Desesperada revolvió su cabello con estrés y dio un grito ahogado con frustración. Ese cabron y su maldita lógica que no tenia lógica.

Necitaba una taza de café y dormir un poco—si es que era posible— tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza las misteriosas palabras de despedida del Okumura mayor, la integración de su "nuevo nombre" para que los exorcistas le dieran caza, ¿y que demonios quiso decir con Lilith?, el hecho de que la iglesia declaro a Yukio como un demonio inofensivo, por el momento, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había declarado como demonio. El destino se empeñaba en joder a la gente y joderle la paz de paso.

* * *

_-¿no quieres morir verdad?_

_-no_

_-por eso acataste el cambio…_

_-tal…tal vez_

_-que te retiene?_

_-eso quiero saber_

_-por que lo haces, tu odias esta parte de ti no es así?_

_-ya no se que odiar, estoy confundido_

_-ya no hay vuelta atrás…quedaras atrapado en la oscuridad…_

_-…_

_-ya no podrás salir, estarás condenado, serás odiado, serás lastimado, tu no te quieres a ti mismo. ¿Qué puedes hace entonces?._

_-…_

_-odias tu vida, te odias a ti mismo las puertas del cielo se cerraran ante ti sin que puedas oponerte, tu alma no tendrá salvación…todo…solo por ave nacido…_

...

-¡Ah!- abrió los ojos jadeando, esos malditos sueños. Le dolía la garganta, es mas le dolía todo el cuerpo. Trato de levantarse pero se vio retraído hacia atrás al sentir sus muñecas cahocr con algo obligándolo a quedar nuevamente tumbado. Gruño fastidiado, forcejeo con lo que mantenía atrapadas sus muñecas, ¿amarras de cristal?, pero que coño…la tenue luz de las velas alrededor de el le dejo observar mejor el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en una gran cama y se encontraba arropado hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura. ¿Qué raro?, generalmente si te raptan, no te arropan en una elegante cama, ni te ponen una pijama —por que esa no era su ropa estaba seguro— ni te colocan en una gran y elegante habitación lo bastante descuidada en tanto a seguridad se refiere. Forcejeo un poco mas fuerte contra los extraños grilletes, lanzo un bufido frustrado al ver inútil su intento de liberar sus manos. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en las suaves y esponjosas almohadas, resoplo. Cerro los ojos siendo invadido de repente por un caótico pero familiar olor a cigarrillo, parpadeo olfateando sutilmente aquel entrañable aroma, ¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso?. Era el momento menos indicado para recordar a su padre. La imaginación era despiadada a veces

-Veo que al fin despertarse Yukio- giro la cabeza por el lugar buscando aquella voz tan familiar, movió los ojos desesperados buscando el origen de aquella voz que vio perdida hace tiempo. En verdad se estaba volviendo loco.

Pasos tranquilos resonaron en el piso acercándose. ¡¿Qué tan grande era la estúpida habitación?!.

-Me allegro de volver a verte hijo…a pesar de que sea en estas condiciones- entre la espesa oscuridad mas allá de la luz que proporcionaban las velas atisbo una pequeña columna de humo extenderse por encima de el. Levanto la cabeza rápidamente con el corazón palpitando locamente. No podía ser, el y su absurda imaginación.

Ahí parado al pie de la cama aun entre la sombras donde la tenue luz apenas lograba rozarlo. Unos lentes brillaron como siempre y una sonrisa salvaje cruzo los labios de la "ilusión" frente a el.

-P…Pa…Padre…-

La vida lo odiaba era evidente.

y peor aun…

No podía golpearse para despertar de ese sueño tan bizarro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

***1. Semyazza: es un personaje biblico, jefe de los docientos angeles caídos mejor conocidos como los Grigori(les suena XD) Dato: un angel caído es aquel angel que renuncia o es expulsado del cielo se convierte en en demonio.**

***2. Corazón:segun Mephisto dijo (en un capitulo del manga el cual no recuerdo su numero) dijo que son el poder del demonio o algo por el estilo(hechenle la culpa a los traductores¬¬) y que se avergonzaba de Rin por dejar a la vista de cualquiera su cola y su "corazón" que se supone se referia a su espada donde se encuentran sellados sus poderes.  
**

***3._octo peccata mortifera_: en español significa "ocho pecados capitales" despues entenderan el porque...pero les dare una pequeña explición: los ocho pecados capitales fueron creados por un santo africano llamado Capriano. donde hay Cuatro visios o deseos de posesión y cuatro vicios irascibles o carencias pero en este caso es una convinacion de los siete y los ocho como dije. mas adelante comprenderan el por que.**

***Nammá:es un personaje de la mitología judía fue un demonio (angel caído)se dice que era un súcubo, que había tenido relaciones con Adán.**

***5 Leshii: es un demonio protector de bosques y selvas, es muy territorial, y mata personas que violan de alguna manera las leyes del bosque y o salva. suele tomar distintas formas tanto animales como humanas.**

***6. Lilith o Lilit: es un personaje Judío, que se cree que fue la primera esposa de Adán (antes que eva).Según la leyenda, abandonó el Edén por propia iniciativa y se instaló junto al mar rojo. **

***lucifer: es uno de los tantos nombres que Satán recive. se dice que era el querubín más hermoso de Dios pero la vanidad lo invadio y debido a eso fue expulsado del cielo condenado a recorrer la tierra en soledad. se cree que fue el primer angel caído. y por ende el rey de todos estos.**

*** se ve tanto en el anime como el manga, durante el juicio de Rin cuando decubrieron que era hijo de Satán y este Mephisto dijo algo asi:"veamos si este chico se convierte en el salvador de Assiah o en el proximo rey de Gehena" lo dijo a modo de apuesta hacia Grigori el cual acepto. y ahora les comunica el resultado XD **

**¡¿que tal?! **

**espero y les haya gustado :D como dije soy un asco en la accion, no puedo solucionarlo lo siento...¬¬ **

**esta es mi despedida! TT-TT, por fin paso lo que tanto habia ansiado la aparicion de Shiro, encerio, amo a este ppersonaje , apesar de que solo salio en los los primeros capitulos y casi en los ultimos del anime ¬3¬ asi que viedolo en mi poder decidi hacerle una reaparicion.**

**este capitulo es más pequeño que el otro? creo que si... me tarde un poco menos no creen? queria darles un regalo de despedida por el Regreso a clases (bleghhh ) asi que puse a caminar a mi imaginacion y mis manos lo mas pronto posible una vez termine con el capitulo de mi otro fic (que tambien es uno de despedida temporal) oh! vaya! una vez terminado me doy cuenta que nunca habia escrito tan rapido en una semana y media ya que dos capitulos de tramas totalmente diferentes al igual que sus persinajes nos es facíl concentrarse en una cuando tu entusiasmo aun esta con la otra o almenos a si pieso.  
pero por ustedes fui capaz de hacer eso y superar las noches (madrugadas) en las cuales ya nisiquiera recordaba que habia escrito XP XD espero y me sigan apoyando. dejen Reviews por fa! alivien el dolor en mi corazón por volver a el infierno. TT-TT  
**

**Ya Ne~!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Problema Resuelto, Problema Iniciado

**Hola~ Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Han pasado un mes mas o menos desde la ultima vez que actualice no?. Lo siento mucho encerio los hice esperar mucho! TT-TT. Es solo que estoy muy presionada tratando de acoplarme , este capitulo esta un poco corto lo se, pero era necesario actualizar. Y saben! Un capitulo mas y el arco de Yukio llega a su fin! Wiii!**

**Agradezco sus lindos mensajes :D. Le dedico este capitulo a mi amigo David y a ShirayGaunt que a pesar de que mi fic no es Yaoi (lo siento) ha decidido seguirlo Gracias!**

**dejen reviews por favor!**

**ADVERTENCIA: menciones de autoridades católicas y seres de la misma historia católica.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (al menos no la mayoría) estos son propiedad de Kazue-sensei y Bla, Bla, Bla.**

* * *

**Cap.9. Problema resuelto, Problema Iniciado.**

* * *

En cuanto salieron de aquella sala donde les impartieron una clase de retro alimentación sobre los reyes de Gehena nunca pensaron que se sentirían tan acabados como ahora. ¿Era una simple clase no?, pues no era así, no en todas clases te dicen que aquel que una vez se dijo tu amigo y tu lo tomaste por igual era ahora uno de tus mas mortales enemigos, una niña que a pesar de ser un demonio de alta peligrosidad seguía siendo una niña o al menos eso era lo que querían seguir creyendo. Los mas doloroso de todo era el hecho de que no solo era que Rin tanto como su descendencia estaban en el ojo del huracán sino también el hecho de que el hermano menor, Yukio Okumura, había sido arrastrado a todo esto junto con ellos

Los Okumura se convirtieron en el objetivo, en el enemigo.

Tendrían a todas las ramas sobre ellos, si es que se les ocurría pisar Assiah nuevamente. Y si eso no mejoraba las cosas el ex-equipo Okumura se encontraba bajo investigación por traición hacia el vaticano por el convivir con uno de los reyes más peligrosos. A pesar de que fueron declarados inocentes seguían en la mira de los altos mandos.

El apellido Okumura se había convertido en un tabú en la rama japonesa, y el repudio que en el pasado nunca había existido se encendió de manera peligrosa en la mente y corazones de todos o casi todos. Los más sensibles cayeron en depresión mientras los más fuertes se negaron a hablar del tema más allá de lo profesional.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso...?- Shura se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de dormir, pero las misteriosas palabras del peliazul no la dejaban tranquila "los mismos pecados", el había hablado como si hubiera hablado de ese tema con Shiro, como si…

-…no eso no puede ser posible…- cerro los ojos aventando la idea muy lejos, Rin no estaba tan mal de la cabeza- como si estuviera vivo…- frunció el ceño con frustración, se mordió el pulgar pensativa y viendo que no podría dormir se levanto de la cama comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado

-¿...vivo…?-

* * *

¡Que alguien por favor le diera un buen golpe para poder despertar de aquel loco sueño!, ¡no era posible!, ¡no era posible!, ¡no era posible!, ¡no era posible!...aquel tipo frente a el no era su padre, no lo era, no lo era.

-¿…q…quien e…es usted?-la son sonrisa de aquel tipo se extendió mas si es que era posible al verlo tan desubicado

-¡auch!, que eso duele- dijo burlón para retroceder un poco, lo suficiente como para que solo Yukio pudiera apreciar la punta encendida del cigarrillo- ¿Qué acaso no puedes reconocer a tu padre?- inhalo un poco del humo soltándolo despacio -se lo que estas pensando… ¿no esperabas que después de criar y amar a los hijos legítimos de Satan iba a tener las puertas del cielo abiertas o si?-

Yukio trato de retroceder pero esas estúpidas amarras no lo dejaban pasar de donde se encontraba. Con un demonio que esto era demasiado. Forcejeo tanto como le era posible hasta hacerse dañó en sus muñecas

-oí, oí, ten mas cuidado que Alice se va a enojar-Shiro se acerco a el para tratar de detenerlo pero este lo miro con ojos furiosos

-¡Aléjate de mi!- la llamas rebeldes rodearon a Yukio inmediatamente logrando que Shiro retirara definitivamente su mano- ¡no se que estas pensando en hacerte pasar por el, pero el jugar con su recuerdo no esta permitido!- Yukio zafo una mano de la dichosa amarra que se desintegro en millones de pedazos sobre las finas sabanas

-Y… ¡Yukio cálmate!- dijo con nerviosismo, y por que no, el chico era nuevo y no podía controlarse del todo la furia en el no era buena

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿Quien demonios eres tu?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- Yukio comenzó a avanzar hacia Shiro dispuesto a acabar con aquel que se digno a engañarlo de esa manera tan cruel con el recuerdo de su padre.

Estando lo suficientemente cerca como par poder cortarle la garganta a ese "impostor" una pálida mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca apretandola con fuerza

-¿Qué se supone que haces Yukio?- Rin sin soltarle aun le dirijio una mirada cansada a su gemelo -se supone que deberías de estar descansando acostumbrándote al miasma-

-¡¿pero que dices Rin, es que acaso no vez?!- Yukio se zafo con rudeza del agarre de su hermano mayor a lo que el no le tomo mucha importancia - ver que.-

-¡eso!-

-¿eso…? Oí Yukio ¿tenle mas respeto al viejo quieres?- dijo entendiendo el problema que sucitaba -vamos cálmate- Rin hizo un ademan con la cabeza haciendo que Shiro asintiera en silencio y, con precaución salió de la habitación ante la mirada atenta del menor Okumura

-¡oye a donde vas!- trato de avanzar pero la fuerte voz de Rin lo detuvo

**-te dije que te calmaras- ** tan pronto como sucedió Rin reacciono un poco apenado por la situación -ya…vamos…ah calmarnos ¿si?- le sonrió de manera forzada, el castaño frunció el ceño y sin nada mas bueno que hacer acepto escuchar, regreso a su cama en donde tan pronto la toco fue nuevamente encadenado a ella

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- grito pero su hermano simplemente lo ignoro sentándose en una silla a lado suyo -calma, es solo para controlar tus llamas eres muy inestable aun- ante ese argumento Yukio no pudo decir nada mas, solo chasque la lengua con disgusto.

Así pasaron un rato de silencio incomodo en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo algo.

-y… ¿donde se supone que me encuentro?- dijo el castaño rompiendo el silencio

-en donde mas puede ser…en Gehena por supuesto- tan pronto como dijo Yukio lo volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho una sandez enorme- ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada?- pregunto y al obtener silencio y una mirada confusa no pudo hacer mas que resoplar

-perdiste el control gracias a los reyes gemelos, el cambio fue tan repentino y fuerte que no tuve mas opción que traerte conmigo… ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?-

-por que lo hiciste…- Yukio mantenía la mirada baja

-"por que" ¿Por qué mas lo haría?, ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara ahí y que los del vaticano te exterminaran o aun peor, que te utilizaran en sus experimentos y te utilizaran como sebo para acabar conmigo?- explico de manera aparentemente tranquila

-¿así que solo lo hiciste para "evitar" algo?- dijo de manera ausente -solo un capricho eh…-

-si consideras el mantenerte con vida un capricho, entonces soy culpable. Soy egoísta y para evitar sentir dolor te he convertido en esto- no había culpabilidad en la voz de Rin solamente infinita tristeza- si...consideras un capricho que el querer a mi familia conmigo, mantenerlos a salvo, en un lugar donde no serán dañados nunca mas, donde ya no tendrían que fingir...entonces…si, si fue un capricho-

-estúpido caprichoso…- mascullo Yukio con voz temblorosa - estúpido, estúpido, estúpido caprichoso…-

-si…soy un estúpido-

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Rin observando como el cuerpo ajeno temblaba ligeramente y apretaba con fuerza las manos, se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia el techo. Sabía que Yukio estaba pensando en las más que posibles consecuencias de tan desafortunados hechos

-¿de que tienes miedo Yukio?- pregunto suavemente. Yukio lo miro por el rabillo de ojo para después regresar la mirada a sus temblorosas manos negándose a contestar-**"aquellos que fueron olvidados por Dios no deberían vivir" ¿**no?, que oscura lección ¿no lo crees?- Yukio lo miro sorprendido y Rin le devolvió la mirada

-¿Co…?- trato de preguntar pero fue interrumpido

-Después de todo lo que paso me di cuenta de algo…

**Dios nunca dice nada.**

**-**El silencio de Dios no tiene nada que ver con la vida o la muerte. Eso no es todo, cuando naciste fuiste excluido de la jurisdicción de Dios, al mismo tiempo, Nada te protege.- los ojos de Yukio se oscurecieron un poco-Ni siquiera puedes ser acusado o castigado por cometer pecados.-

-...Eso es terrible…-susurro para si

**-**Pero aun así continuaste viviendo,…sin poder abandonar tu creencia y unión a Dios-

-Eso es muy triste…-

-Así que si entiendes eso no deberías tener temor de algo que nunca pudo y nuca podrá hacerte daño- le coloco la mano en la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello- nadie podrá hacerlo…nunca mas…-

-¿Qué pasara con lo que dejamos atrás?- recordó de repente al acordase un poco de lo que paso en Assiah

-Quién sabe…aun es muy pronto para saber el resultado de esto- suspiro con hastió- seguramente se formara todo un problema allá…me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo-

-Grigori debe de estar contento, depuse de todo se libraron de los engendros de Satán- dijo con amargura el castaño - todo lo contrario- le corrigió el peliazul- deben de estar retorciéndose en su mar de mala suerte, acaban de perder a su ultima esperanza para una arma contra Gehena- Rin le pico el pecho dándole a entender que era el a quien se refería

-¿yo?-

-¡claro! ¿Quién mas podría ser?, perdieron a uno- se apunto así mismo-bien solo era uno aun les quedaba otro así que solo les quedabas tu, y fueron muy inteligentes al pensar de que tu; un siempre correcto exorcista que siempre cumple sus ordenes al pie de la letra no importa que fuera…lo tenían bien planeado.-

_-Sera que…ya puedo pasar_…- se oyó la voz de Shiro desde atrás de la puerta, Yukio en ese instante se tenso y miro con desconfianza en aquella dirección

-¡aun no!¿¡Es que acaso no puedes esperar!?- grito desde adentro, lo único que lograron oír fue un "Tks" y unos pasos alejándose

-Solo falta que me digas que el es en verdad padre-

-Es el-

-No puedo creer que permitas que alguien juege de esa manera con su imagen-

-¡Oí! Yukio- alzo un poco la voz para que su gemelo le tomara en cuenta- te digo que es el, en verdad es el.-

-¿…Eh…?-

-Es el viejo-

-Es…estas de broma, ¿cierto?- Rin desvió la mirada hacia un lado- … ¿cierto?- Yukio no obtuvo lo que quiso oír-E… ¿Eh…?- mascullo de manera temblorosa. Los grilletes de cristal centellaron de manera tenue con la poca luz de la que era pocedora la recamará-¿Cómo?- indago sin levantar un poco la mirada

-Fue decisión de el- hizo una pausa para proseguir poco después -digamos que cayo en la _tentación- _soltó una risilla amarga eh irónica -fue tentado por el demonio…no creo que sea necesario el decirte quien fue, ¿verdad?-

Yukio se sentía tan enojado y a punto de explotar en cólera. Tembló con violencia a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo entero arder

…**Satán…**

Los grilletes brillaron con mas fuerza absorbiendo las rebeldes llamas de Yukio antes de que estas fueran expulsadas, obligando a Yukio a relajarse encontrar de su voluntad.

Un gemido lastimero afloro de sus labios, sintiendo la rabia correr por cada célula de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que se quedaba sin fuerza y solo podía jadear como si el solo estar en esa posición le constara un infierno.

-_P…Padre_…-sus ojos que antes le costaba mantener abiertos se abrieron de golpe al oír esa palabra salir de su boca cuando no era la que quería utilizar.- ¿_Padre_?- miro de reojo a Rin desconcertado, pero este le miraba sin interés. Solo suspiro.- así que ya no puedes llamar a _Padre _por su nombre…Tks…- Rin chasqueo la lengua e hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando la misma palabra salió de su boca

-¿Qué es…esto?- Yukio parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque

-Cuando el viejo murió…-inicio Rin viendo que era momento de rebelarle a Yukio la razón detrás de la existencia de Shiro-no…no fue al _cielo, Padre _ retuvo su alma, _Padre _siempre quiso poseer el cuerpo del viejo. Cuando lo detuvo era obio que no se conformaría. Capturo su alma haciéndose con ella para doblegarla a su servicio.-

-Pero dijiste que fue tentado...-Rin asintió y prosiguió

-Cuando estuvo consiente_, Padre_ le dio dos opciones: sufrir eternamente…o…darle un cuerpo físico como "agradecimiento" Por cuidar de sus retoños y estar al servicio de un Rey. Naturalmente, escogió la primera, después de todo es el, pero _Padre_ sabe como jugar así que nos uso. El que se sacrifico para salvar a los hijos de su peor enemigo, quería a los engendros como propios, los amaba por igual, se sacrifico un sinfín de veces por ellos, mintió, peco. ¿Qué no haría por ellos? Fue casi inhumano que lo extorsionara de esa manera. El corazón traiciono a la mente. El egoísmo actuó, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, el no fue la acepción. Traiciono sus creencias, abandono su humanidad, prefirió ser repudiado por el paraíso… ¿y todo por que?...por los engendros de los cuales se enamoro. Entiende Yukio, no tenemos nada que reclamarle, ni exigirle respuestas lógicas después de todo lo hizo por sus hijos, por que no quería abandonarlos otra vez-

No sabia si reír o llorar por lo burdo que se estaba tornando todo eso.

-Lo matare- Rin alzo una ceja escéptica, la cordura de Yukio estaba flaqueando-Yo…lo destruiré- el peliazul negó con la cabeza levantándose de la silla en la que se encontraba para sentarse en la cama frente a su hermano y coloco una mano en la cabeza ajena

-No, no, Yukio. Esos feos pensamientos no van contigo- el castaño levanto por fin la mirada de la cual se desbordaban gruesas lagrimas- deja que Nii-san se encargue de todo-sonrió, una pequeña y débil flama afloro de su dedo colocándola frente a los ojos de su gemelo- buenas nuches- soplo sobre la llama extinguiéndola, causando que Yukio callera inconsciente, con cuidado lo coloco de nueva cuenta la cama y le acaricio la cabeza. Era un estúpido gesto que lo hacia ver débil. Pero no le importaba, era su familia después de todo.

Chasqueo los dedos para que las velas se apagaran, mientras le daba un último vistazo a su hermano

-Has aguantado mucho Yukio, ¡bien hecho!, es tu turno de descansar. Deja que Nii-san se encargue de todo-

* * *

**Un mes después…**

***Cruz Verdadera, Rama Japonesa 3:30 am **

Después de un mes de la desaparición de los Okumura, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente. Ese nombre sigue siendo un tabú auto impuesto en la rama.

El equipo de Shura Kirigakure ha estado en constante movimiento, misión tras misión en busca de pistas que les ayuden a dar con los Okumura. Hace un mes de la clase de retroalimentación, y la verdad ya no sabían que pensar o mejor dicho como recordar al que una vez vieron como un amigo. Por que ya no era eso. Era el enemigo.

Aprendieron que la apariencia humilde, y generosa de Rin era solo una tapadera de lo que en verdad era. Un demonio sin escrúpulos, un asesino sediento de sangre, justo como todos los de su especie.

Rin Okumura, Yukio Okumura…en ese momento se convirtieron en su objetivo personal. En el momento en el que se volvieran a encontrar…no habría sentimentalismos, no sufrirían, no llorarían, solo serian exorcistas haciendo su trabajo.

En esos momentos se encontraban en una reunión con Iscariote la rama de elite del Vaticano. ¿Qué querían de ellos? Mentirían si no pensaran que todos los miembros de la organización eran tenebrosos. Frente a ellos se encontraban seis personas, una estaba sentada enfrente de ellos mientras los demás se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

Era muy joven (el aparentemente líder) tal vez un poco mas grande que ellos, alto, tez pálida, y con cabello abúndate pero corto de color negro al igual que sus ropas

-y… ¿que te trae a ti y a tus perros por aquí? Michael- pregunto Shura iniciando la conversación, el aludido sonrió alegremente ignorando el aparente insulto de la rubia

-Me alegra ver que tu humor no ha cambiado Shura-sampai ~- dijo de manera cantarina Michael -pero me temo que no he venido a hacer una visita, hace poco me llego la información de que tu y tu equipo tuvieron un largo contacto con Lucifer y la adorable Lilit~- la mención de esos dos frunció mas de un ceño y la incomodidad se volvió palpable

-¿Y?-

-Mmm~, ¡así que es cierto!~- festejo de manera infantil el sujeto- bien me sirven. Nosotros Iscariote somos los encargados de recolectar la información de Gehena directo desde ella~-

-¿Eh?- Kamiki ladeo la cabeza sin comprender

-Como ha oído hermosa señorita, los Iscariote nos adentramos a Gehena y traemos lo que el vaticano necesita, así ah sido por siglos y no va a cambiar~-

-¿Saben como perpetrar Gehena?- dijo con voz incrédula Bon- eso es…-

-"Imposible", es lo que querías decir ¿verdad?~-Michael se paro de donde se encontraba y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su silla, les sonrió de manera vacía- pues que teoría mas errada, hay un hechizo que solo Iscariote conoce y solo Iscariote puede llevar a cabo pera entrar y salir de Gehena sin dificultades~…ahora- volteo de manera precipitada hacia las seis personas frente a el

-Por ordenes directas de Grigori y por ende del Papa, le ordeno al escuadrón número 9 de la Rama Japonesa a cargo de la Paladín Kirigakure Shura…ser parte de la 667 expedición a Gehena

Algo les decia que no les gustaría lo que encontrarían allá.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- Alice se sentó a su lado mirándole con inocencia, le sonrió devuelta -hmm…eso creo.- se toco el pecho al tiempo que observaba los grilletes aun aferrados a sus muñecas -¿Cuándo me quitaras esto?- le pregunto a la pequeña demonio. Esta sonrió de manera angelical demasiado opuesto a lo en verdad era-no lo se exactamente…pero será pronto lo prometo-

-Hn, estoy aburrido~- se quejo de manera infantil el castaño, su actitud había cambiado considerablemente ese mes que llevaba recluido en Gehena , aunque no podría decir "recluido" exactamente, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Salir y conocer el nuevo y desconocido entorno que desde hace un mes se convirtió en su nuevo y lúgubre hogar, no por que quisiera si no por que no podía vivir aun sin el miasma que había en Gehena una vez ya no lo necesitara —lo cual no sabia cuando ocurrirá— podría vivir con mas libertad y hacer mas cosas que estar en su cuarto estudiando como fue en su antigua vida. Había cambiado tanto que ni el mismo se reconocía a veces, pero el cambio no era del todo malo en si a pesar de que perdió todo lo que es su vida pasada había logrado comparado el haber recuperado toda su familia se quedaba muy corto la verdad. ¿Quién diría que liberarse de las responsabilidades y desligarse de ese lado humano que aun lo retenía se sintiera tan…bien?…se sentía tan malditamente bien que parecía un sueño placentero.

Se supone que Gehena era una replica exacta de Assiah y lo era solo que a la vez era diferente, varias secciones parecían ruinas pocos edificios eran los que se mantenía en pie, y el mas grande de ellos que a pesar de estar tan lejos podían observar al menos la mitad de este era en el que vivía actualmente con toda su familia. Su parte humilde y responsable decía que era exagerado el vivir en un lugar tan exuberante pero la parte oscura y petulante (la cual asimilaba poco a poco) le decía que merecía algo mejor.

Aun recordaba el primer día en el cual su nueva vida había comenzado. Seguía con problemas para hablar correctamente con su Padre, era difícil pensar que llego hasta tal extremo solo por ellos. Lo que le recordaba que Rin tenía algo urgente que decirle, aunque la verdad no le importaba demasiado.

-¡Vamos!, levántate de ahí es hora de regresar- la pequeña Alice se planto frente a el - el resto de la familia nos espera- Alice le extendió la mano ofreciéndosela para ayudarlo a levantarse. Sonrió de manera tenue, con el pensamiento de que tal vez no fue del todo errónea la idea de dejarle aquella difícil decisión a la suerte. Perdió mucho si, pero gano mas de eso estaba seguro. Tomo la mano que gentilmente le era ofrecida.

Nada podía arruinar estos momentos.

-Volvámonos a casa.-

Era perfecto.

¡BANG!

El cuerpo de Alice cayo inerte a su lado, no se atrevió ni a respirar cuando el suave rose de su mano desapareció de la suya siendo rápidamente remplazado por gotas de sangre que se estrellaron contra su cara

-a…ah…A… ¿A…li…ce?-

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras veía el pequeño cuerpo de su sobrina sobre el gran charco de sangre que surgía de su cabeza

Nada podría arruinarlo

-Tiempo sin verte Hime~- aquel tipo que salió de la nada vistiendo negro, no anunciaba nada bueno-¿Estas libre hoy?, me apetece jugar un poco, ¿crees que tu Papá te deje?~-

Nada podría arruinarlo.

Nada. Ecepto esto.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**corto, muy corto lo se...el mas corto que eh hecho. =P**

**¿que les parecio? espero y les haya gustado. al fin los Iscariotes aparecieron y el como mi querido Shiro "revivio" es revelado! un capitulo muy sentimental no creen?**

**espero y me tengan mas paciencia PROMETO que el siguiente capitulo sera mas! largo. eh aprendido mi leccion en las vacaciones de Navidad pondre a trabajar a mi imaginacion y entregare al menos minimo tres capitulos lo juro! no lo desperdiciare como las de verano.  
**

**YA NE~ **

**¿REVIEWS? **


	10. Facíl

**Hola! Devuelta con un nuevo capitulo! :D estoy feliz! Eh llegado al capitulo 10 al fin! Nunca llegue a pensar que mi fic creciera hasta este numero XD y vienen mas por delante.**

**Y como lo prometido es deuda este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior. (No ten largo como pasados pero largo al fin y al cabo). En el siguiente capitulo más o menos por la mitad de este daré inicio con la historia principal, así como le daré fin (de algún modo) al arco de Yukio. Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca del final del capitulo dejen un review y yo me encargare de explicarla en el siguiente capitulo o les contestare por medio de un MP. Y sin más que decir espero y lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kazue-chan! Y Bla, Bla, Bla…**

* * *

**Cap.10. Fácil.**

* * *

En el momento en el que recibieron la orden de acompañar a la rama secreta del Vaticano en una expedición a Gehena, una parte de ellos salto en regocijo. Los Okumura ya no se veían tan distantes. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente racional les decía que además de encontrar lo que buscaban no les gustaría lo que verían allá.

Fueron trasladados ese mismo día a las instalaciones de Iscariote muy modestas para ser un grupo de vital importancia para el vaticano, lo que no esperaban era lo que venia a continuación.

-No hay tiempo que perder…- Michael se vio por un momento un tanto emocionado

De manera rápida fueron acomodados en el centro de una figura en forma de estrella de cinco picos con cada Iscariote en cada una de la puntas del dibujo a acepción de Michael que se encontraba recitando un extraño evangelio en una lengua desconocida para ellos

-Esto es lo que les permitirá entrar a Gehena.- tan pronto como lo dijo unos de los Iscariote (que supusieron que era una chica por su fina voz) derramo una sustancia desconocida sobre ellos, pero en cuanto dejaron el desconcierto atrás, desde el fondo de sus mentes desearon haber seguido en la inconsciencia.

-¿Sa…Sangre..?- los mas débiles tuvieron que aguantar las ganas de regresar su desayuno por la repugnante situación. Aun a pesar de eso la sangre no olía como sangre, desprendía un olor exotíco y atrayente

-Y no cualquier sangre- una voz femenina irrumpió en el lugar a paso calmo arrastrando su pesado ropaje, aquella extravagante entidad se paseo por el lugar deteniendose frente a Kamiki pasando un delgado dedo por la sangre que escurría por la barbilla de la petrificada chica - es la sangre de nueve Reyes de Gehena- y como si fuera cualquier cosa deliciosa la saboreo.

-Grigori-sama- cinco de los Iscariote se inclinaron a modo de respeto ante la persona que en efecto, era un miembro de Grigori

-Mi querido Iscariote, ¿planean irse ya?- pregunto pasando de los exorcistas dirigiéndose a el líder

-Así es Grigori-sama~- contesto en su típico tono cantarín

-Ho, ho, espero y regresen todos a salvo…y asegúrense de traer lo necesario, de esta misión depende las siguiente a futuro.-

-Si, estese tranquila que nosotros cumpliremos sin falta alguna- y con eso Grigori salió del sitio en total silencio.-No, nos distraigamos, vamos a proseguir- los rezos comenzaron nuevamente hasta que la estrella de cinco picos se iluminara en entono azulino y fuera brillando con mas intensidad -_personas que en el pasado se sacrificaron por encontrar la respuesta, denos la luz para atravesar este camino de oscuridad_.- recito el pelinegro, poco después les sonrió de manera vacía acercándose a ellos- Buenas noches..- y después…oscuridad

…

Cuando despertaron, un mundo desconocido era lo que los rodeaba, se sostuvieron la cabeza descolocados por la tierra muerta que se extendía a sus pies.

-¿Q…Que esto?-murmuro Konekomaru

-Al fin despertaron…- la voz del Iscariote mas alto de todos le hizo voltear en su dirección-¿Don…Donde estamos?- pregunto Shima quien comenzaba a sentir pánico

-¡Siéntanse afortunados de conocer a la hermosa Gehena!- Michael apareció frente a ellos asustándolos, sonriéndoles con excitación. Un contraste completamente diferente al que vieron en Assiah.

-¡¿Ge…Gehena!?- Suguro salto de su lugar alerta

-Cálmate Bon.- Shura se paro de su lugar aparentando estar calmada a pesar de ser todo lo contrario

-Shura-sampai tiene razón, no hay nada de que preocupa…¡Woo!- medio grito el pelinegro con alegría. Como un niño pequeño en una juguetería. Ese tipo en verdad estaba dañado de la cabeza, estaban en tierra maldita de los demonios, hogar de los Reyes, de Satan…¡y les decía que no se preocuparan! - Me adelantare un poco…_Hime_ esta cerca y quiero algo de diversión- así el pelinegro salió disparado del sitio rumbo a un lugar desconocido

-Ese loco- mascullo una de la voces- andando- ordeno la otra voz más fuerte. Sin duda los Iscariote estaban mal de la cabeza.

* * *

Paro unos metros lejos de donde se encontraba _Hime_, la observo extenderle la mano a un desconocido que tan pronto lo enfoco lo reconoció como su objetivo. Okumura Yukio. Pero podía esperar, era su turno de divertirse.

Apunto su arma hacia Alice, para ser exactos a la cabeza de la pequeña

-_Hi, Princess_ (Hola, Princesa ) -

Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Alice se precipito hacia abajo entendió que había acertado. Genial. A paso calmo avanzo hacia la pareja de demonios

-Tiempo sin verte _Hime_~, ¿Estas libre hoy?, me apetece jugar un poco, ¿crees que tu Papá te deje?~-

Yukio por su parte, lo miro estático, incapaz de moverse.

El cuerpo de Alice se convulsiono ligeramente lanzando un gemido lastimero- Ha…Hasenburg-san, e…eso…do…do...lio-la peliazul se levanto de manera torpe. Alice miro al sujeto a lado suyo. ¡Jodido Hasenburg!. -Ah~ lo siento pero estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi Tío. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- pregunto jalando discretamente a Yukio logrando despertar a este de Shock y que se levantara rápidamente del lugar que antes ocupaba, alejándose poco a poco de Michael. Yukio no estaba en condiciones para una pelea y al parecer el líder de Iscariote lo noto

-¿Estas huyendo de mi _Hime_?- pregunto con indignación al tiempo que fruncía el ceño- Las hermosas rosas no deben de huir de aquel que las ama tanto-comenzó a avanzar hacia los dos con el rostro contorsionado por la ira -Vamos _Hime_ no seas así-

-Lo siento Hasenburg-san pero hay rosas con espinas…- tan pronto como pudo Alice coloco una barrera alrededor del confundido Yukio- ¡¿Alice?!- Yukio golpeo la barrera intentando salir, pero era inútil no estaba en condiciones- quédate aquí Yuki-kun, solo será un momento, ¿si?. En cuanto termine iremos a casa- le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y mirada amable

-Es tan admirable de tu parte el proteger a tu débil Rey _Hime_- Alice regreso su azulina mirada hacia el pelinegro, lo miro de manera seria- Ara~ ¿Cuántas veces van que nos enfrentamos, eh?- inicio de manera casual Alice en cuanto se despego de la barrera

-mmm..No estoy seguro, dos ¿tal vez?-

-Oh, ya veo ¿y cuantas veces hemos dejado inconclusa una batalla?- volvió a preguntar acercándose con precaución a el

-Mmm…no estoy seguro, ¿dos, tal vez…? He…- se rio ligeramente

-Ok, me temo que esta vez no podre jugar contigo, lo siento Papá no se encuentra en casa hoy - se disculpo

-¡Bueno, no importa mientras no se entere!-sin esperar respuesta Michael disparo contra el cuerpo de Alice el cual al recibir los disparos se disolvió en granos de arena -Ahg… no seas así, que hoy no me vestí para la ocasión…"Yami"…- Alice apareció detrás del pelinegro cortándolo por la mitad con dos espadas cortas de color negro, el cuerpo de Michael se disolvió al igual que una vez lo hizo Alice -Che- chasque la lengua con frustración

-No importa, tu ves hermosa con lo que sea- aprovechando la distracción de la peliazul con su ilusión la ataco de frente con una cuchilla que salía de su mano izquierda, así una lucha de fuerzas se vio comenzada entre los dos -cuida de mi por favor- dijo Alice empujando un poco. Lo malo de ser un demonio de raza guerrera era la vitalidad que te daban las luchas difíciles. Y a ella eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba disfrutar de la guerra.

-Sera un honor-

* * *

-¡Rayos!- maldijo en voz baja Yukio al sentirse fatigado, el cambio era mas complicado de lo que parecía, estaba débil no podría ni pelear contra Shura si estuviera en ese momento. Se deslizo por las paredes de la barrera respirando cansadamente, sentirse débil no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Lo hacia sentir inútil. Cerro los ojos un momento respirando profundamente al tiempo que la barrera temblaba por un impacto. Abrío los ojos precipitado pensando lo peor , pero que equivocado estaba al preocuparse por su sobrina, no parecía necesitar ayuda alguna. Ahí frente a sus ojos Alice empuñaba dos espadas cortas , con su ropa totalmente intacta al igual que su adorado cabello. Nunca había visto a Alice tan altiva y mucho menos con esa expresión de seriedad extrema en su rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos eran igual a los Rin cuando entraba en batalla parecían dos faroles azules, sus ojos brillaban de manera encantadora obvias señales de que disfrutaba de aquel furtivo encuentro.

Y siendo aquel Hasenburg quien había chocado contra la barrera protectora que lo mantenía preso. Ambos sonrieron con prepotencia y Alice se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, pero el pelinegro esquivo de manera rápida su ataque, logrando que Alice estancara sus espadas contra la barrera perforándola ella misma. Yukio se retrajo hacia atrás cuando vio la mirada matadora de Alice (que a pesar de que sabia no era para el le dio miedo.)

Alice dejo las espadas incrustadas en la barrera para saltar nuevamente contra el pelinegro al tiempo que las espadas se disolvían en sombras y estas volvían a restaurarse en sus manos estrellándolas nuevamente contra Hasenburg.

-¿Uh?-Yukio frunció el seño cuando vio que las aberturas hechas por las espadas de Alice no se restauraban, en cambio solo fracturaban poco a poco la barrera, achico la mirada pensativo, repitiendo en su mente todo lo que paso hasta el momento en el que Alice fallo su ataque…Oh no…

-El maldito lo hizo a propósito - gruño el castaño - claro nadie puede romper las barreras de Alice, nadie…nadie que no sea ella misma. ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo?-se pregunto. Estaba muy débil para darle una batalla "entretenida" pero al parecer el solo estaba interesado en Alice. ¿Entonces para que hacerlo?.

-Ah- jadeo con supresa cuando de la nada otra figura negra apareció frente a el. Una sonrisa se asomo por los toscos labios del la persona frente a el. Más sorpresas. Viro su vista hacia donde Alice peleaba con Hasenburg. Rin no estaba, Padre tampoco lo estaba, Alice estaba ocupada…no tenia a nadie que le ayudara. Estaba débil lo aceptaba. Necesitaba ayuda.

Devolvió la mirada hacia el frente, y como si fuera cámara lenta aquel robusto sujeto introdujo sus manos a las aberturas antes hechas por Alice, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar al hacer contacto con el hechizo, pero siguio fracturando cada vez más la barrera. Observo con terror como la barrera se fragmento en miles de pedazos para después desarmarse sobre el

-Esto fue mas fácil de lo que pensé- pensó en voz alta aquel sujeto que comenzó a acercarse a el a paso calmo

-A..Aléjate…- no hizo caso a la débil advertencia del castaño- ¡Te dije que te Alejaras!- grito expulsando llamas azules, logrando que el sujeto retrocediera los pasos que dio en un principio por la sorpresa-¡No me toques, aléjate! ¡Ghhh!- lo sabía. Desde que vio a Hasenburg lo supuso. Aquellos hombres vestidos de negro no deparaban nada bueno.

Su interior ardía, sus colmillos crecían, sus ojos se volvieron azules y las llamas se vieron en ellos. - la obvia relación con Satan, engendro- de nueva cuanta el sujeto avanzo hacia el -¡ALEJATE!- grito precipitándose contra el hombre, apuñalándolo en la primera parte que su mano toco. El corazón. Con la mirada sombría saco la mano de donde se encontraba salpicado sangre en su cara. El robusto cuerpo callo pesadamente contra el suelo.

-Ha…¡JA!,¡JA!, ¡JA!- rio de manera histérica cuando la sangre comenzó a gotear de su mano con fluidez. En ese momento noto cuanto lo disfrutaba, eso lo hacia sentir vivo…así como se dio cuenta de ese detalle comprendió en lo que se había convertido en realidad. En un asesino, en un monstro. Y lo más bizarro es que no sentía culpa o remordimiento alguno por lo que acaba de hacer.

Nunca había notado lo bien que olía aquel liquido vital que escurría de su mano- M…maldito…de..Demonio…- mascullo débilmente el sujeto tendido frente a el . Logro lo que quería. La completa atención de Yukio.

Yukio sin hacerle del todo caso se propuso a darle el golpe de gracia al corpulento sujeto. Alzo su mano dispuesto a hacerlo, ya no le importaban las consecuencias al fin y al cabo siempre fue un monstro y el hacer algo tan mundano como esto solo acentuaría mas su cruda naturaleza

-¡YUKI-CHAN!-

* * *

-Malditos- siseo Suguro corriendo sin ruta alguna por aquel lugar desconocido, la mayoría de los Iscariote tan pronto como se vieron posibilitados los abandonaron dejándolos únicamente con unos guía.

En ese momento un fogonazo de llamas azules se vio a lo lejos , y su guía los obligo a apretar el casi inhumano paso que llevaban -¡No se detengan, muévanse!- les ordeno Shura adelantándose un poco hasta estar al nivel del la Iscariote.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de esta misión Kazu?- pregunto la rubia a la encapuchada, esta solo volteo ligurmente hacia ella devolviendo la vista al frente de manera casi inmediata

-Esa información esta fuera de su rango Kirigakure-sampai- contesto simplemente

-Pfff~, no me vengas con esas tonterías de rangos, yo ya lo se, solo quería saber si me lo dirías por los buenos métodos- explico

-Tan aguda como siempre, Kirigakure-sempai-

-Lo único de lo que no estoy segura es la razón del por que estamos nosotros aquí-

-Bueno esos es sencillo de responder…- el final del negro bosque llego al final dándoles una imagen que seguramente nunca olvidaría.

Yukio, ya no era el Yukio que conocían. Aquel Yukio, ya no tenia el mismo aspecto, ya no había una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios, en cambio había una sonrisa esquizofrénica en su lugar. Ya no había calmados ojos azules, en su lugar dos faroles en llamas era lo que había…

-Yu…¿Yuki-chan?- balbuceo aterrada Shiemi-Yuki-chan…¡YUKI-CHAN!-

¿Ese era el verdadero Yukio Okumura?...no podía ser

* * *

-Nhh..estoy aburrido~…- Rin se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a un escritorio, desde ya hace tiempo se había cansado de jugar con las velas que se encontraban por todas partes en la habitación, el antiguo entrenamiento de Shura se había convertido en un hobby para pasar el rato, hobby que en esos momentos se había vuelto extremadamente aburrido. -Alice y Yukio deben de estar por llegar-

Como siempre cada vela tenía nombres diferentes, de manera distraída paseo su azulina mirada por la habitación leyendo con cuidado cada nombre hasta que muy en el fondo aprecio una vela en especial.

-"Hasenburg" eh…-leyó encajando con mas insistencia su mirada en el artefacto-Ah…¿Quién es?- frunció el ceño haciendo memoria de alguien que haya conocido en el pasado con ese nombre tan raro. Debió de hacerle algo muy malo como para que el lo haya catalogado en su sala de "venganzas y rencores" y como de eso trataba era lógico que las velas con los nombres de los Ocho Reyes de Gehena se encontraran frente a el con Mephisto y Satan encabezándolos.

Las llamas que cubrían la punta de cada vela se violentaron un poco como si el aire las turbara. Pero ese era el detalle, que en esa habitación no había corrientes de aire.

-¿Uh?- acerco su mirada hacia las llamas de las velas frente el, viendo como parpadeaban.-ah- una extraña sensación le corrió por toda su espalda, parpadeo extrañado- ¿Pero que?-

-Rin-Shiro apareció de la nada atrás de el -te he dicho que no aparezcas así- le regaño-

-Ya supéralo chico- bufo con hastió el mayor- ¿sientes eso?- pregunto sentándose en el escritorio

-Si- bajo los pies del escritorio sin embargo aun conservando aun su posición inicial-

-por cierto…¿Cuándo le dirás?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara Shiro cambiando de manera inconsiente el tema inicial

-Cuando vuelva-

-Eres cruel, debiste de habédselo dicho ates-dijo burlón- no creo que se lo tome bien…-

-Lo se, lo se, lo olvide por tantas cosas- Rin se puso nervioso- casi puedo predecir como se pondrá de histérico-

-Es entendible no todos los días te dicen que estas compro…-Shiro corto su frase parándose precipitadamente del escritorio al igual que Rin del sillón

-Esta sensación..Yukio…Iscariote- tan pronto como aquel nombre abandono sus labios el pelinegro se disolvió en sombras, dejando solo a Shiro en el cuarto. Resoplo cansado. Si no fuera por que tenía su propia obligación estaba seguro de que iría corriendo en la ayuda de su hijo. El cuidar a su señora era lo primordial. Por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

-¡YUKI-CHAN!- cuando el grito de Shiemi resonó en el lugar distrayendo al demonio, la Iscariote desapareció de su lugar junto a ellos para aparecer detrás del menor Okumura.

Aquella llamada Kazu disparo en el cuello de Yukio, una, dos veces. El castaño cayó de rodillas tomándose su violentada garganta con ambas manos. La sangre brotaba de sus labios y traspasaba sus dedos que cubrían la herida, frunció el seño al tiempo que sonreía con arrogancia. La inmortalidad dejaba una sensación extraña -¡cough! - tosió, y la sangre se disperso por el suelo, retiro una mano de su cuello tapando con esta su boca por puro reflejo, haciendo sonreír de igual manera a la chica

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- ¿Cuántas veces se lo habrán dicho ese día?. Si, si lo entendía estaba débil, no tenia por que recordárselo a cada momento. ¡Perdón por no estar en condiciones!.

-A…ah…ah…- pequeños sonidos era lo que salía de su boca, trato de pararse pero su cuerpo se vio incapacitado, la porción de adrenalina que había obtenido desapareció en el momento en el que esa desconocida lo ataco-No te muevas, deja que cumpla mi misión ¿si?- espeto cansada cuando lo observo moverse con intención de alejarse.

Se acerco rápidamente. No cometería el mismo error de su inútil compañero.- Solo quiero tu parte de la _llave_- y sin decir mas encajo algo puntiagudo en su cuello a lado de los casi inexistentes orificios de bala

-¡Hg!- gruño al sentir el nostálgico dolor de una aguja clavarse en su cuello.

Tan pronto obtuvo lo que quería Kazu dejo ir a Yukio. Con precauciones alejo del decimo Rey de Gehena, que callo inconsciente junto al cuerpo de su compañero caído.

Apretó el botoncillo del intercomunicador que se sostenía en su cuello

-Misión cumplida. Es hora de irnos Michael-

-_Ehh~..Tan pronto~…_ - se quejo infantilmente por el comunicador-_Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé_…_Uhg, espera prece que emocione demasiado a Hime~-_

-No importa, nos vamos- ordeno

-_Che. Como quieras._- una explosión se dio no muy lejos y de entre el polvo salió expulsado el pelinegro líder-Ha- jadeo- ¿nos vamos?- la chica asintió- Andando- ambos emprendieron una silenciosa y rápida retirada. Michael hizo una señas al aire sin necesidad de gritar sus compañeros comprendieron que era hora de dar por terminada su corta misión

BUM

-¡No se detengan! - alerto Kazu a sus compañeros y al resto de los exorcistas. Cuando una explosión casi los atrapa del todo.

* * *

Shura examino completamente con la mirada al Yukio que tenia frente de ellos. La razón por la que los Iscariote los llevaron consigo a esa misión le era desconocida.

-¡YUKI-CHAN!- el grito de Shiemi la puso alerta. El Okumura menor se distrajo y voltea a ver hacia ellos, así Kazu aprovecho y disparo contra Yukio al tomarlo desprevenido

-¡Yukio!- Grito la rubia pero fue retenida por un encapuchado al igual que todo su escuadrón. Las chicas chillaron espantadas mientras que los chicos bramaron el nombre de su ex maestro . En ese momento comprendió. No era por que fueran algún elemento esencial para el hechizo que le permitía estar en esa dimensión cuna de demonios, no, la razón por la cual estaban ahí era…-¡¿Nos usaron como carnada?!

Los miembro faltantes se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Michael hizo unas extrañas seas en el aire mientras corría, señales que si bien los exorcistas no entendieron los Iscariote si. Los jalaron consigo empezando a correr.

-¡No se detengan!- grito desde lejos el líder cuando una explosión resonó nuevamente- ¡misión cumplida! ¡Retirada!-

**-No te vallas si avisar Michael**- la oscura voz de una niña les helo la piel a mas de uno. Esa debía de ser la dichosa "_Hime_" de la que tanto alardeaba el líder de Iscariote

-¡Ho, Ho~ _HIME_! - grito extasiado comenzando un nuevo choque de fuerzas contra la desconocida figura que se encontraba oculta entre el polvo de la explosión. Cuando una onda expansiva los golpeo sin aviso se petrificarón al ver a la primogénita de Rin pelear en igualdad con el líder de Iscariote. Parecía estar sumida en la locura, no notaba nada excepto su presa.

* * *

Kazu chasqueo la lengua hastiada cuando su líder comenzó a pelear otra vez contra la lilit. sin siquiera parase para pensar en si esperarlo o no continuo su camino sin Michael.

-¿Planeas ir a algún lado con eso?- pregunto una fina voz femenina detrás de ella obligándola a darse la vuelta en pose de pelea con armas en mano -¡¿Quién eres?!- grito

-…¿Yo?...bueno soy la única que tiene derecho a tocar la sangre de Belial-sama- sonrió de manera falsa

-Hmp…menos me puede importar- Kazu comenzó a disparar contra la chica, las balas se incrustaban en la esbelta figura de la demonio y esta solo se reía-¡basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!-

-¡¿Cosquillas…?!- exclamo enojada

La demonio se rio otro poco, se aclaro la garganta - ¿me podrías devolver eso por favor?- extendió la mano hacia Kazu que la miro ceñuda- como si fuera hacerlo-espeto

-¡Ah~!- suspiro escandalosamente la demonio, dejo caer la cabeza con rendimiento-Sora-sama, usted a sido testigo de que trate de ser amable…- levanto su furiosa mirada verdosa-¿Qué acaso no oíste perra? ¡Devuelve la sangre de mi señor maldita!-su voz dejo de ser fina y se volvió tosca

-¡¿Ha?!-

-¡Que la devuelvas estupi…! ¡…!- antes de que siquiera lograra acercarse a la encapuchada unas llamas azules la envolvieron, sujetándola de la cintura, los pies y las manos.-¿pero que..?

* * *

Alice rio de manera histérica mientras atacaba a su contrincante "¡detente, para, Yuki-kun te necesita!" gritaba en su interior. Pero una vez entra en éxtasis por una batalla ni su propia conciencia era capaz de detenerla

-¡HA!- se lanzo de nueva cuenta contra Hasenburg que muy apenas logro esquivarla con éxito o eso pensó antes de sentir una punzada en su costado derecho. Alice derrapo unos metros lejos de el y tan pronto paro se lanzo contra el

"por favor...para…". La voz de Rin resonó en su cabeza

-¡ha!- jadeo sorprendida al ser retenida por la cintura por unas cálidas llamas azules. Estas absorbieron su energía abrigándola a soltar a "yami" y esta se desvaneciera de sus manos . Por su lado Michael no perdió tiempo y comenzó nuevamente su retirada

-¡Kazu, deja de estar parada ahí como idiota muévete!- grito y los dos comenzaron a huir del lugar antes de que fueran mas lejos una barrera de llamas se situó frente a ellos impidiéndoles ir mas allá.

* * *

Observaron como ambas demonios fueron retenidas por llamas azules antes de que atacaran a sus respectivos contrincantes. Cuando los Iscariote trataron de huir fueron nuevamente retenidos en la zona por las llamas azules, así como los otros fueron retenidos, ellos también fueron rodeados impidiéndoles avanzar mas en un reducido espacio.

-¡¿Pero que coño esta pasando?!-

-¡!-

Pudieron suponer la aparición de demonios al iniciar la misión, pero nunca, nunca llegaron a pensar que perturbaran de esa manera a Gehena . Tanto como para obligar a que el noveno saliera de su escondite. No se podían pones mejor.

* * *

Cuando Rin llego a donde acontecía todo no pudo pensar en un peor escenario que ese. Caos total, ninguna palabra podía describir mejor aquel lugar. Busco a su hija con la mirada, negó con la cabeza al verla en ese estado

"Por favor…para..." le dijo a Alice silenciosamente. Sostuvo a las dos Lilit con fuerza utilizando sus llamas sin intención de quemarlas o dañarlas, le extrajo la energía a Alice y prácticamente la obligo a desarmarse. Chasqueo los dedos para levantar las llamas alrededor de cualquier extraño en Gehena. Avanzo hacia ellos con intención de acabar de una vez con aquellos que osaron meterse con lo prohibido.

-Ni…Nii-…san- mascullo Yukio cuando su gemelo paso por su lado -Nii-san…-Rin lo miro desde arriba serio, pero una vez conectaron sus miradas la contraria se suavizo notoriamente sin dejar su seriedad de lado

-Mira como te han dejado hermano…enseguida estaré contigo- cuando termino se dirigió hacia las zonas que estaban rodeadas por llamas-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto calmo al pelinegro

-Eso duele Lucifer, no nos hemos visto en un tiempo y ya me has olvidado. No tienes corazón~- dijo dolido el peligro

Rin ni se inmuto a ese comentario-ese asentó idiota, esa cara idiota, Hasenburg…eh…- dijo en voz baja acordándose de la persona a la cual le pertenecía aquel raro nombre. Las llamas alrededor del par se centraron mas haciendo el espacio aun mas reducido.

-¿Qué vino a hacer aquí Iscariote?- indago

-Nada en especial, ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar~- rio ligeramente el pelinegro

-¡Lucifer-sama! ¡Esa perra a tomado la sangre de Belial-sama!- grito la demonio desde atrás . Rin alzo una ceja. ¿La sangre de Yukio?.- Oye tu dime, si tomo eso que tomaste de mi hermano…¿no serán capaces de regresar por aquí o me equivoco?- dedujo dando un paso hacia adelante

-esa es información clasificada- sentencio la mujer del grupo. La Kurikara apareció lentamente sobre la palma del peliazul - ya veo, información clasificada ¿no?- de un momento a otro Rin frunció completamente el ceño al igual que sus labios -Che. Escaparon ¿verdad?- los que estaban rodeados sonrieron con prepotencia-N-O-S D-E-S-C-U-B-R-I-S-T-E~- canturreo Hasenburg. El ojiazul cerro por completo su puño y ambas paredes de llamas se cerraron del todo alrededor de sus prisioneros y estos solo se desvanecieron en sombras al contacto.

Sin esperar nada más Rin se precipito hacia la dirección que le orientaba el olor de los extraños. Los logro divisar a lo lejos. Sonrió al ver a sus antiguos amigos, no se rendían fácilmente. Pero ellos debían de mantenerse lejos de los problemas internos, no querían ver como era el en realidad.

-**Hasenburg-kun…-** dijo despacio arrastrando las palabras**- la próxima vez, no detendré a Alice…lo prometo**- sonrió con sadismo y su voz sonaba mucho mas peligrosa que la que oyeron con su hija. Redujo la velocidad hasta solo la necesaria para caminar, llevaba arrastrando la punta de la Kurikara, siguiendo al grupo de cerca- **¿pensaron que esos exorcistas representaría un impedimento para mi?, si es así permítanme destrozar sus ilusiones. Ellos nunca fueron y nunca serán algo indispensable en vida, no son nada para mí. Son simples mortales a los cuales me aferre sin razón alguna en el pasado. Ahórrense el papeleo por muertes innecesarias. Y evítenme el ensuciarme las manos con algo tan insignificante como ustedes**-

-Despídeme de _Hime_~- Michael chasqueo los dedos desapareciendo justo en el momento en el que Rin decidió atacar al grupo intruso. Bufo disolviendo a la Kurikara, que estúpido, dio media vuelta emprendiendo el viaje de regreso hacia donde se encontraba su familia

* * *

**Un día después. Rama Japonesa 2:00 Pm**

-Hicieron un excelente trabajo. Pueden retirarse.- Mephisto hizo un ademan con su mano corriendo a los exorcistas que fueron a la expedición con Iscariote- debieron de haber visto algo allá que no les gusto para nada- dijo para si una vez se vio solo, solo decía eso por la fila de caras largas que hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba con el.

-¡En fin!, menos me puede importar.- detención dando por terminado el tema - ¿Qué te parece si visitamos nuestro hojas, Amaimon?.- volteo en dirección hacia su hermano menor que se encontraba jugando un videojuego-

-¿Vendrás conmigo hermano?-

-Claro. Solo por que presiento que cosas interesantes están por pasar allá-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-lo sabré cuando lo vea-

Aunque siendo sincero en verdad sentía que olvidaba algo. En fin tal vez no era algo tan importante.

* * *

-Mmm….- Yukio se restregó contra su almohada en busca de un mejor confort. ¿Desde cuando su almohada era tan pequeña, cálida, y respiraba?. Abrió los ojos asustado , se levantándose precipitado de su lugar ajeándose de lo que sea que fuera . Cuando logro enfocar su mirada no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había una chica acostada con el en su cama. (Gracias a dios no estaba desnuda por que si no le hubiera dado un paro ahí mismo), cuando la detallo mas era una chica en realidad muy hermosa . De rostro de muñeca, largas pergañas, pequeños labios, cabello cortó negro y una figura esbelta…el sueño de cualquier hombre seguro.

-Mmm…¿Belial-sama?...- la chica se despertó acomodándose mejor sobre la cama desorientada, el en cambio solo atino a cubrirse mas aun su cuerpo con las finas sabanas, por alguna razón se sentía violentado. -Me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor- le sonrió- ¿tiene alguna molestia?- negó enérgicamente la cabeza -

-Es bueno saber eso- la chica deslizo despreocupadamente su mano sobre su cuello acentuándolo ante sus vista. Sintió un pequeño ardor en la garganta como si no hubiera bebido agua en días, muy tarde lo noto, el atrayente aroma que desprendía la mujer frente a el.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- pregunto al saberse observada, trago, y ella pareció notar aquel discreto gesto- entiendo- gateo por la cama hasta acercase casi por completo a el- de hora en adelante solo me necesitaras a mi para satisfacerte…no importa que…- le susurro de manera provocativa. Acerco su cuello sutilmente a la boca contraria - adelante..Puede hacerlo.-

Inseguro y sin saber que hacer, dejo que la necesitad y los instintos actuaran por el.

Deslizo su lengua por una pequeña porción de blanca piel y casi de inmediato clavo los colmillos recién descubiertos sobre ella. La chica jadeo aferrándose a los hombros del menor Okumura.

Yukio succiono esa zona sintiendo el sabor de la sangre correr por sus papilas gustativas. Por alguna razón disfrutaba el sabor y esto solo lo hacia querer mas.

Sintiendo una repentina hambre por el líquido rojizo, aferro a la chica contra si, esta se dejo hacer completamente. Una vez se sintió saciado separo los labios del cuello de la chica al igual que sus colmillos

-Ah-gimió ligeramente cuando los colmillos salieron de su piel- ¿se encuentra mejor?- pregunto y Yukio solo asintió despacio, descolocado por lo que acababa de hacer. Despacio ella se separo de el hasta estar a una distancia razonable. La chica le sonrió de manera encantadora ruborizándose en el acto-¡pero que modales los míos! Déjame presentarme… mi nombre es Kate y soy tu…- ambos se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió precipitadamente apareciendo Alice detrás de esta

-¡Y ella es tu prometida!- exclamo feliz brincado sobre el abrazándolo. Después de tal noticia Yukio quedo estático, incapaz de moverse o pensar en otra cosa

"Prometida", "Prometida", "¿Prometida?", "¡¿Prometida?!"

-Fue mas fácil de lo que pensé-Rin apareciendo de la nada recargado sobre el marco de la puerta

-¡¿HA?!-

¡¿Qué significaba todo esto?!

¡¿Qué tanto podía cambiar el mundo en tan poco tiempo de sueño?!

¡Mas, y mas sorpresas gracias!

¡Mierda! ¡Que con eso no se jugaba!

**Contunuara...**

* * *

**Hola! Les gusto? Lo se la ultima escena me quedo como de "¡¿WTF?!" muy, muy guarra lo se…no vayan a creer que Yukio es un vampiro . Por que no lo es! Lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo, tengan paciencia ok?. Respecto a este raro habito tipo vampiro di una pequeña pista por ahí (aun dudo que la logran reconocer)**

**Recuerdan que les dije que tenia planeado algo para Yukio entorno a lo amoroso? Lo recuerdan? Bien le presento a este personaje! Ya veremos más de ella en capítulos venideros!**

**Sin más los veremos (no literalmente) otro día!**

**YA NE~!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
